I Won't Tell If You Won't
by IKindaDigCrazyGuys
Summary: KC Casey is a second generation wrestler who makes her way up to WWE without her legendary father's knowledge. The only way she can keep her father from knowing about her new job as a WWE Diva is to keep a tight lip about who he is to the rest of the roster. How will KC manage to keep her secret all the while building her career and relationships?
1. Chapter 1

**I Won't Tell if You Won't Chapter 1 **

**Summary: Katie "KC" Casey is a second generation wrestler who makes her way up to WWE without her legendary father's knowledge. He believes she's going to LA to start a career in modeling and acting; in reality, she is the newest diva in WWE. The only way she can keep her father from knowing is to keep a tight lip about who he is to the rest of the roster. How will KC manage to keep her secret all the while building her career?**

The backstage area of Monday Night Raw was buzzing with light conversation. Triple H had called a brief meeting before the show. The superstars and divas conversed amongst themselves in an attempt to figure out what the impromptu meeting was about.

Soon enough, Triple H showed up and cleared his throat to get the roster's attention. The superstars and divas looked to him and saw there was a young woman by his side. She was a little over five feet tall. Her curly blonde hair was shoulder length. The blue in her green eyes shined brightly. She wore an oversized t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her figure wasn't hidden, though. She had a tiny waist with prominent breast. Her wide hips gave her the perfect hourglass shape. She was absolutely stunning. The roster continued to talk; they gossiped about who the young looking woman could be.

Triple H cleared his throat yet again. This time, the superstars and divas got quiet to listen to what he had to say. "I called you all here tonight to introduce to you a new addition to WWE. This is Katie and she's having her first match tonight. Get to know her and show her a little hospitality; at least for tonight." He said the last part with a small smile as he looked at the new diva. "Thank you, sir." Katie said. "Please. Call me Paul; you're like family. Your father has made such an impact in this company that I wouldn't expect anything more." The COO said. Katie smiled. "Thank you, Paul." She said.

While the men on the roster ogled the obviously beautiful woman, the divas didn't take too kindly to the new addition. "How is she on the main roster already? She hasn't even been on NXT yet!" one of the Bellas said. Triple H sighed. "Even though it's none of your business, Bri, Katie auditioned Thursday and she's absolutely incredible. We all know the Divas division could use the help." He said. Katie smirked at his response. "Anyway, Katie, I expect a lot from you; your dad has some pretty big boots, but I trust you to fill them to the best of your abilities." Triple H said. Katie nodded. "I won't let you down, Paul. Thanks again." The COO nodded and left Katie and the roster to get acquainted.

Katie smiled and introduced herself to the roster. "I'm KC Casey, but like Paul said, you can just call me Katie. It's good to be here and I'm happy to meet all of you." She said. There was an awkward silence until someone asked the burning question. "Who is your dad, anyway?" Cody Rhodes asked. "Um, I don't think that's important." Katie said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Why not? You stroll in here without any training and you expect to be taken seriously. I've never even heard of you!" Nikki Bella said. The other divas murmured to agree.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Well, how about I introduce myself? My name is Katie "KC" Casey. I'm a Scorpio, I like long walks on the beach, and I have a low tolerance for bullshit and ignorance. Is that good enough?" She asked. It was silent expect for a few snickers . Katie gave a small smile and walked away to find her assigned dressing area.

Upon wandering, Katie found that she had a separate room with only her name on the door. _Wow._ She thought to herself. She knew Triple H thought highly of her and her legacy, but she never knew it could be this nice. She walked in and got a quick shower before her match. When she was done, she pulled on her gear. It consisted of a purple sports tank-top with black mini shorts and deep purple kick pads with boots.

When she was dressed, Katie styled her hair and makeup, and did a few stretches. During her warm-up, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said. Triple H walked in. "Oh. Hey, Paul." She said with a smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked Katie shrugged. "I'm not nervous if that's what you're asking."

Triple H smiled. "Good. I was going to put you in a singles match tonight, but someone wants to work with you." He said. Katie furrowed her brow in confusion. "Who?" she asked. "John Cena" he said. Katie's eyes widened. "Really? He wants to work with me?" she asked. He nodded. "It'll be a mixed tag team match against Primo and Rosa Mendes." He said. Katie smiled brightly. "This is amazing! Thank you so much, Paul!" she said as she hugged the man. "No problem, sweetheart. The show starts in a few minutes, but your match isn't until later. Good luck out there." He said. "You of all people know I don't need luck." She said. Triple H smiled and nodded. They left the dressing room together; Triple H went to his office while Katie went in search of John.

She found him in the catering area with his girlfriend, Nikki Bella. "Hey, Johnny!" she Katie said happily as she hugged him. "Hey, Katie-Cat! It's been so long since I last saw you." John said with a smile showing off his dimples. Nikki scoffed. "You know her?" she asked. John nodded and wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulders. "Yeah. Her brother and I were buddies. We came up in OVW together. She followed him everywhere. Man, I miss him." John said solemnly. Katie nodded. "Me, too."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Well, where is he?" she asked. Katie sighed. "He died a long time ago. It's been almost 10 years." She said.

Katie's older brother, Michael, had dreams of being a WWE Superstar just like their father. He, John Cena, and Randy Orton had come up in OVW together. Michael died in a car accident before he had a chance to be called up to WWE. He was part of the reason Katie wanted to badly to be a part of WWE.

While Katie and John caught up, Nikki sat next to John; she was clearly upset. John and Katie were laughing at old memories when Katie heard a familiar voice. "Is that Katie? Killer Kate? Katie-Cat?" the person asked as he approached. "Randy!" Katie squealed. She stood and threw herself into the viper's arms. He picked her up off her feet and spun her around. "Oh my goodness. The last time I saw you, you were like five years old." He said as he put Katie back on her feet.

She grinned. "I was a bit older than that. Old enough to remember Bam-Bam." She said. "Please don't call me that in front of the guys." Randy said with a light laugh. He couldn't believe that Katie remembered the horrid nickname she had given him years ago. Back then, Randy would always let his anger get the better of him; he would go around hitting and kicking everything in sight when he lost his temper. That's how Katie came up with the nickname of Bam-Bam.

Katie smiled. "It's so nice to see you and Johnny again." She said. "How old are you now?" Randy asked. "18." She said with a smile. "Wow, barely legal. You turned out to be so beautiful. Michael would be so proud of you. I can't believe your dad actually let you do this." Randy said.

Katie bit her lip as she and Randy sat at the table with John. "He doesn't know, does he?" Randy asked. "That's what I wanted to talk to you and Johnny about." She said. "Nikki, can you give us a minute?" Katie asked. "What? You want me to leave you alone with my man? Hell, no." Nikki said. John sighed. "Nikki, please? Just a few minutes." He said. Nikki rolled her eyes and stood to leave. Before walking away, she leaned down to John and kissed him possessively; sending a message to Katie. She broke the kiss and glared at Katie as she walked away.

Katie raised an eyebrow and John. "What?" he asked when he saw the look she was giving him. "It's nothing. I needed to talk to you and Randy because you two are the only people besides Paul who knows who my dad is. I have already sworn Paul to secrecy, so I need you both to promise to keep your mouths shut." She said. Randy frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Because, he doesn't know I'm here. He thinks I went to LA to do modeling and acting. Technically I didn't lie. We're in Louisiana right now and wrestling does require acting skills." She said. John and Randy chuckled.

"Seriously, guys. I need you both to not tell a soul. You can't tell anyone. If you do, I'll find out which one of you it was and I'll skin you alive. Got it?" Katie warned. "Yes, ma'am. Not a peep from me." John said with a mock salute. "My lips are sealed." Randy said as he mimicked a zipper on his lips. "Okay. Thank you so much." Katie said. "No problem Katie. I have a match, so I have to go." Randy said as he stood. He kissed the top of her head. "Good luck out there tonight." He said as he walked away.

Katie smiled and turned her attention to John to discuss their match. John didn't think it was necessary since it was only Primo and Rosa. He didn't see a threat, so preparation wasn't a priority for him.

He changed the subject to Katie and her family. "How are your parents?" John asked. "They're okay, I guess. Mom is doing a lot better, now. She had been a little lost in her own mind when Mike died. Dad is still a little frazzled, though. He hasn't watched any wrestling since. He put all of Mike's high school and college wrestling trophies in the attic out of sight.." Katie said. John nodded. "He really took Mike's death hard, huh?" John asked. "Yeah. Mike was his only son. Now I'm all he and Mom have left. I can understand why he doesn't want me doing this, but I'm doing it for myself. And Mike, of course." She said. John nodded.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but they were interrupted by a stage hand. "John, KC? Your match is next." He said. John and Katie both nodded. "You ready?" John asked. Katie smiled and nodded. "Let's do this!" she said. John smiled at her enthusiasm.

Primo, Epico, and Rosa made their way to the ring while Katie pumped herself up behind the curtain. Soon enough, John's music hit. A minute later, "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry blasted through the arena.

**Making her way to the ring from Dallas, Texas, KC Casey! **

KC went down the ramp and walked up the ring steps. She stopped at the top to pose for the crowd. For people to have just seen her for the first time, they loved her. The crowd was loud and on their feet. Katie danced a little to the music before getting in the ring. She and John decided that she and Rosa would start the match.

Rosa tried to throw KC off with Spanish trash talk with the assumption that KC wouldn't understand it. She was wrong. KC gave a Spanish comeback before attacking her. John watched in shock with the rest of the WWE universe. KC fought like a man. She wasn't a delicate lady in the ring like she was earlier backstage.

KC gave the match all she had until Rosa had managed to tag Primo in. Abiding by the rules, KC tagged John. John finished the match eventually with an AA and pinned Primo. KC stepped into the ring and hugged John excitedly. The referee raised both their hands.

**Here are your winners: John Cena and KC Casey! **

John parted the ropes for KC to exit. She smiled and thanked John as she stepped out. As John and KC walked up the ramp, they slapped fans' hands. The crowd went crazy for KC as she and John posed at the top of the ramp.

When they walked through the curtain, Randy was waiting there for his match to start. "That was amazing, Katie!" he said as he went to hug her. "NO, I 'm all sweaty. Thanks, though, Bam—Randy." Katie said as she pushed Randy away. She didn't want to hug the man when she was sweaty. As she went to her locker room, she thanked other superstars for their compliments.

KC was finally alone in her locker room when she stripped out of her ring gear. She turned on the hot water in the shower and stood under the spray. She lathered up her body to rinse the sweat from her body. When she was done with her shower, Katie dried off and pulled on a pair of denim shorts with a regular tank top and sneakers. She packed up her belongings and took them to the car that Triple H had helped her rent since she wasn't old enough to rent it on her own.

Katie returned to the arena and found John. He had taken a shower, too. Now, he was sitting at a table with a few other superstars. The table was full and there weren't any seats left for Katie to sit in, so she casually walked up to John and sat in his lap. He grabbed her by her waist and situated her more comfortably in his lap.

"Katie, this is Punk, Ryder, Curtis Axel, Sheamus, and Fahndahngoh." John said. Katie laughed at John's pronunciation and waved at the other men. "Hey guys. It's nice to meet all of you." She said. They nodded and said hello. Katie raised an eyebrow at the way they looked at her. It was like they suspected her of something. "What?" she asked after a few seconds of being stared at.

John chuckled. "They're trying to figure out who your dad is." He said. KC laughed. "Give it, guys. I look nothing like him. I'm my mother's child." She said. John nodded. "That's what I told them, but they didn't believe me." He said. Katie chuckled and joined in on the conversation that was happening before she arrived.

"What the hell is this?" Nikki yelled as she walked up and pulled Katie from John's lap. "OW! Katie yelped as her arm was yanked. "What the fuck, Nikki?" John yelled as he tended to Katie who was still on the floor. "Why the hell is she all up on you?" Nikki asked. John sighed as he helped Katie to her feet. Katie pushed him away. "It's okay Johnny. I'm fine. I'll see you later." She said. John hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Call me when you get back to your hotel so I can know you're safe." He said. Katie nodded, kissed his cheek, and left.

John turned his attention to Nikki who stood with her arms folded across her chest. She was still waiting for an answer. "What was that, John?" she asked angrily. "What was what? Nothing happened! We were just having a simple conversation." John said in Katie's defense. "Yeah! While she was sitting on your dick!" Nikki said. "Seriously, Nikki? She's 18! I've known her since she was three years old!" John said.

Nikki scoffed. "Whatever. I don't want you anywhere near her." She said. "We'll see about that. How about you get your jealously under control? Because there's nothing going on with me and KC and there never will be." John said. Nikki rolled her eyes and walked away. This new chick was already getting in her way. Thing needed to change. Soon.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****Rammy889****, ****madisonreneekay**** and the guest for reviewing! **

**_To the Guest reviewer: I take that as a compliment considering KC is nothing like me. My writing must be pretty good to get you to believe that she is. I just love OCs because they give stories a real feel. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**The Next Morning**

It was a little after 7 o'clock when Katie rolled out of the hotel bed in a nothing but a t-shirt and panties when she heard someone banging on the door. "I'm coming! Stop fucking knocking!" she yelled. She opened the door to Randy who was holding a restaurant to-go bag. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled. "You're lucky it's you. I would have kicked anyone else's ass for waking me up this early." She said as she stepped aside to let him in. Randy chuckled and walked into the room. "I figured you'd be awake. I brought breakfast." He said as he sat the food on a table.

Katie smiled at the gesture. "Thanks, Bam—Randy. I will eventually remember not to call you that." She said. Randy shook his head. "I'm fine with it, but I just don't feel like getting hassled by the rest of the locker room if they hear it." He said. Katie pulled out a pair of lounge pants from her luggage and pulled them on. Randy handed her a container of food from the bag. Katie smiled. "Thanks for the food. I didn't eat much last night so now I'm starving." She said. "No problem." Randy said.

After she made up the bed, Katie sat on top of the comforter with the food. She had already started eating by the time Randy joined her. "So, what brings you here this early?" Katie asked. Randy shrugged as he took a bite of the food. "We didn't really get a chance to hang out yesterday. I thought maybe we could make up for it today." he said. Katie smiled and nodded. "We have Smackdown tonight, so other than that, what did you have in mind?" She asked. "I thought we could go out after the show. A new club is having their grand opening tonight. It's supposed to be a big thing." He said taking another bite. Katie nodded. "That sounds like fun." She said with a smile.

As Randy and KC ate and conversed, there was another knock on the door. "I'll get it." Randy said. He walked swiftly to the door and opened it. "It's Jay." he said. Katie smiled. "Hey, Johnny. You two are a couple of early birds." She said. John chuckled. "I'm not going to stay long. I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night. Nikki was way out of line. I'm sorry." John said. "Wait. What happened?" Randy asked.

Katie sighed. "It's nothing, Randy. And you don't need to apologize, Johnny. I don't need an apology; even if I did, I'd rather hear it from her." Katie said. "What happened?" Randy asked again, he was getting a bit annoyed that no one was answering him. "If you must know, Nikki got a little jealous of me hanging out with Johnny and she yanked me from his lap last night. It was nothing." Katie said. Randy glared at John. "What did you do about it?" He asked John. John shrugged. "Nothing. There was nothing I could do. Katie said she was okay and left." John explained. Randy shook his head. "Your psycho girlfriend put her hands on Katie and you didn't do anything about it? That's pathetic. You said you were going to look out for her. And I'm doing the same, but you—"

"Whoa! I don't need anybody looking out for me. I'm perfectly capable of looking out for myself!" Katie said. "But, we're only—" John started. "You both need to leave. I need to get a shower and hit the gym. I'll call or text you both later." Katie said. They nodded and left together. Katie nodded and prepared for a shower.

All her life, she grew up with people looking out for her. With her dad being so famous when she was younger, everybody wanted to get to him through her. She always had somebody with her to make sure no one got too close to her. Right now, Katie just wanted to be her own person. She wanted to be on her own without people trying to protect her.

After her shower, Katie dressed in a sports bra and Nike women's running shorts with sneakers. She put her hair up in a messy bun and walked the few short blocks to the gym; she walked in to stares from everyone in the gym. They were all the guys from WWE. None of the Divas were there. Katie shook it off and started her work out. She walked on a treadmill for a few minutes before starting a rigorous workout.

She didn't notice it, but most of the guys stopped what they were doing to watch her. So far, Katie fought like a man and worked out like one. When she finished, she finally noticed the audience she had unknowingly attracted. She ignored them and cooled down with another walk on the treadmill. She had her smartphone with earphones blasting music, so she didn't hear someone calling her name. When that someone touched her shoulder, Katie nearly jumped out of her skin.

She yanked her earphones out and stopped the treadmill. She turned to yell at the person, but she quickly changed her mind. "Hey." She said instead. "I'm sorry if I frightened you." The man with a thick accent said. "I'm Wade." He said. "Katie." Wade nodded. "I saw you in the ring last night. You're pretty good. Who trained you?" he asked. "I wasn't formerly trained. I learned from watching my dad, brother, and other wrestlers on TV. But you can't tell anybody that." Katie said with a flirty smile. "I won't tell if you won't." Wade said. Katie giggled.

"I saw that you were finishing up here and I wanted to offer you a ride back to the hotel." Wade said. Katie smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She said. With that, Katie and Wade walked out of the gym together and to the rental car Wade had driven there. During the short ride, they made small talk about Katie's upbringing. "So how do you know Cena and Orton?" he asked. "My brother came up in OVW with them. I went to almost all of his practices, trainings, and shows. Johnny and Randy are like brothers to me." She said. Wade nodded.

At the hotel, Wade walked Katie to her room. "I guess I'll see you tonight." He said. Katie nodded. "Thanks again for the ride. I really appreciate it." She said. "My pleasure." Wade said. He walked away, leaving Katie at the door. She swiped her keycard and went into the room.

Katie couldn't help but smile at the thought Wade. He was ruggedly handsome and his accent only made him even more desirable. In the midst of her thoughts, her phone rang. **DADDY** flashed across the screen. Katie took a deep breath before answering. _Hey, Daddy. _**Hey, Pumpkin. How's LA? **_It's pretty great. I'm actually headed out to an audition right now. _**Wow. Good luck, baby girl. Have fun. **_Thanks, Daddy. I'll talk to you later. _**Okay. Bye-bye. **_Bye. _

Katie hated to lie to her dad, but she really wanted to be a part of this business. She knew he would never approve no matter how much she begged. It was for the best that he didn't know.

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

Katie was sitting in Triple H's office. He had informed her of a match she would be having with Nikki Bella. "Seriously? I don't want to do that, Paul." She said. "Look at it this way, you'll get to get your hands on her." He said. Katie tried to hide the excitement; she didn't want him to know what happened with them the night before. "I know what happened last night." He said. Katie sighed. "Fine." She said. Triple H smiled. "Have fun out there." He said. Katie nodded and left the office.

As she walked to her locker room, she ran into John. "Hey, Johnny. Have you seen Nikki?" she asked. John raised an eyebrow as to why Katie was looking for Nikki. "Yeah, I just saw her in catering. Why?" he asked. "I have a match with her tonight." She said walking away. She didn't want to hear a lecture from John.

When Katie found Nikki, she took a deep breath before approaching her. "Hey, Nikki. I don't know if Paul already told you, but we have a match tonight." She said. Nikki rolled her eyes. "Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be somewhere trying to figure out how to beat me?" Nikki asked. Katie scoffed and walked away.

Towards the end of the match, Nikki and Bri did a little "Twin Magic" in an attempt to beat KC. The referee didn't seem to notice it. Katie shook it off and pinned Bri, anyway. Before the twins could leave, KC grabbed a microphone.

"Twin Magic doesn't work on everyone, Bellas. I guess I can't get mad at the referee. He was too busy trying to make sure we had a fair fight to realize the silicone had left the ring. Has anyone told you that natural beauty outweighs plastic, Nikki? If I were you, I would have saved that money from the boob job to buy some class."

Katie dropped the microphone and left the ring, leaving the Bellas in shock. When KC got backstage, there was applause from the rest of the roster for her; a few people were still laughing. On her way to the showers, she was stopped by one of her dad's friends; Billy Gunn. "Great job out there, Katie. Your dad taught you well." He said. "Thanks, Billy. But, could you not mention this to my dad? He doesn't know I'm here. I told him I was in LA acting and modeling. Please don't tell him." She begged. He nodded. "Your secret is safe with me. You did good out there." He said. Katie smiled. "Thanks." She said.

**2 hours later **

Katie was dressed in one of the many dresses she always had in her luggage. It was a pink bandage dress. She paired the dress with black suede platform heels. She met Randy backstage and walked with him to the cab he called. Randy didn't want to be tempted to drive drunk after the club, so he thought it would be safer.

Randy took Katie out to the new club. It was pretty crowded, but Randy had reserved a table in advance. Randy, Katie, John, Nikki, Punk, and Fandango sat at the table. Punk and Fandango left to find some girls to dry hump on the dance floor. Katie and Nikki just glared at each other until Nikki excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she was gone, John turned his attention to Katie.

"Did you really have to bust her out like that tonight?" he asked. Katie shrugged. "She's been plenty rude to me, Johnny. Plus, it's not like people didn't already know." She said. "But, still, Katie. I can't have you being so mean and rude to her." John said. "Really? She nearly pulled my fucking arm off last night! I bet you didn't give her this bullshit speech." Katie said. John sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "Save it." Katie said.

She stood from the table and weaved through the crowd towards the exit until she bumped into Wade. "I'm sorry." They said in unison. Wade smiled down at Katie. "You look amazing." He said. Katie smiled shyly. "Thanks, Wade." She said. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked with the heart melting accent. "I just need to leave. I'm not feeling it here." She said. Wade nodded. "Me, either. I was just headed back to the hotel, too." He said. Katie smiled and walked with him.

Outside, Katie and Wade walked side by side. They talked and laughed until Katie's stomach growled loudly; she was so embarrassed. Wade chuckled. "How about you come up to my room and I'll order some room service." He suggested. Katie smiled. "Sounds good." She said.

At the hotel, Katie decided to go to her own room first to change out of her dress. She returned to Wade's room wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. Wade had left the room door cracked for her. She pushed the door open and found Wade coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Katie gasped and squeaked a little. "I—I'm sorry. I um… I didn't realize you were uh in the shower. I'll uh come back later." She said shyly with a stutter. Before she could walk out, Wade gently grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him; he wrapped her in his strong arms. "I'd prefer you to stay." He said before leaning down to kiss her lips. Katie whimpered into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Wade's neck.

**A/N: Hashtag: cliffhanger! I miss doing cliffhangers. Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Special thanks to ****RKO-flavored-skittles**** and ****PRINCESSNIA**** for their continued support. **

**Meanwhile… **

John and Randy still sat at the table in the club; they had been arguing. "We have to tell her, John!" Randy insisted. "No! Katie doesn't need to know and we aren't telling her!" John argued. "What if she finds out?" Randy asked. "She won't! You and I are the only two who know! I'm not going to tell her and you sure as hell better not!" John said. He was getting angry that Randy was still fighting against him. Randy groaned. "I just don't want her to be upset if she finds out." Randy said. "Just keep your mouth shut, and she won't." John said. Randy nodded. He was about to speak again until Nikki came back to the table. "Good. That bitch is finally gone." Nikki said as she sat next to John.

Randy eyed John to see if he would defend Katie. When he didn't, Randy stood to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked. Randy sighed. He was annoyed with John's loyalty to Nikki. "Back to the hotel. I'll see you whenever." Randy said as he walked away. John rubbed his face with the palms of his hands and followed Randy out. Nikki got up to join him, but John told her to dance with her friends. She followed him from a safe distance anyway; she watched him and Randy as they talked outside

Nikki hadn't planned on listening to their conversation, but she strained to listen when she heard Katie's name. Her jaw dropped when she heard what John and Randy were talking about.

* * *

Wade broke this kiss and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said. Katie shook her head. "It's okay. You don't need to apologize," she said with a smile. Wade smiled shyly and nodded. "I, uh, ordered room service. Should be here soon," he said. Katie nodded and studied Wade's half naked body. "I should go put on some clothes." He said. Katie giggled and nodded. Wade disappeared into the bathroom with some clothes from his travel luggage.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door just as Wade stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He opened the door and a man with the room service cart walked in.

"You can just sit it on the table." Wade said to the hotel employee. The man nodded and unloaded the cart. "Thanks." Wade said as he left. "You're welcome, sir." The man said. Wade tipped him and closed the door behind him.

Wade led Katie to the table where the food was set up. "Dig in." Wade said. Katie smiled. "Thanks for this, Wade. You've been so nice to me and I really appreciate it." She said. Wade frowned a little. "Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" he asked. Katie sighed. "Most people ignore me until they find out about my dad. Then they just kiss my ass. It's just nice to meet someone who doesn't know him. It makes me feel good that you're being genuine." She said. Wade nodded. "I assume you won't be telling me who he is?" Wade asked. Katie smiled and shook her head. "Nope. Sorry. Trust me, it's for the best." She said. Wade smiled and nodded.

As Wade and Katie ate, Katie's phone vibrated. Wade was closest to it, so he handed to her. He glanced at the screen and saw **DADDY **flashing across the screen. "Excuse me, Wade." Katie said as she stood to go into the bathroom where she took the call.

_Hey Daddy. _**Hey, Katie. How was your audition? **_Uh, I thought I did well, but I didn't get the part. It's okay, though, because I have another one tomorrow. No biggie. _**Okay, sweetheart. When do you think you'll be able to visit? **_I haven't been gone a whole week, Daddy. You and Mom miss me already? _**We just want to see you. That's all. **_I'll find out and let you know when I can. I have to go now, Daddy. Tell Mom goodnight for me. I love you. Goodnight. _**I will. Good night, Pumpkin. I love you, too. **

Katie ended the call and sighed. "This is just too much." She said as she opened the bathroom door to join Wade at the table again. "Is everything okay?" he asked. Katie forced a smile and nodded. "Okay," was all Wade said. When he didn't dig deeper, Katie felt obligated to tell him. "I don't like lying to my dad. He asked when I'd be able to go home. I can't keep lying to him. Do you think I should tell him?" she asked Wade.

Wade shrugged. "You can if you like. You could also let me take you out sometime. Both are up to you." He said. Katie chuckled. "You're smooth. Like Prince Charming. I like that." She said with a smile. Wade laughed lightly. "So?" he asked. Katie nodded. "I'd love to go out with you." She said. Wade smiled. "But, right now, I need to go. Randy and John are probably looking for me." She said. Wade nodded and stood to walk her back to her room.

When they arrived to Katie's room, Katie turned to face Wade and hugged him by wrapping her arms around his neck; she pulled him down for a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed each of her cheeks. "Have a good night, Katie." He said. Katie smiled. "You, too, Wade." She said. Katie walked in and closed the door behind her.

**WEEKS LATER **

Kate and wade had yet to go on an official date. They had impromptu meeting where they ate mostly; in catering at shows, at café's after a workout at gyms, or in hotel restaurants if they ran into each other before a show. Katie never complained though, she was enjoying the time she was having with Wade.

John and Randy had been a little distant, but Katie just assumed it was because of her outburst about not needing anyone to look after her.

Tonight was a Friday night house show in Austin, Texas. Katie decided that she was going to sit down with Randy and John to apologize for going off on them weeks ago. She went in search of John, but she found that he and Nikki were having an argument.

John's face was a light shade of red. Katie had never seen John so mad before. She thought about sticking around to eaves drop, but she decided against it when her phone vibrated with a text message.

**_Prince Charming—_**_ Meet me? Your dressing room._

Katie smiled and sent a quick reply.

**_Princess Secrets_**_—2 minutes. :) _

Wade smiled when Katie opened the door of her dressing room. "Hey babe." She said upon entering. "Hello, beautiful." Wade said still smiling. He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss, Katie was stunned. "What was that for?" she asked. Wade shrugged. "Just because." He said as he moved his hands to her waist. Katie smiled. "What's going on; why did you want to see me?" she asked. "I was wondering if maybe we could go out tonight after the show." He said.

Katie thought for a minute before draping her arms around his neck. She ruffled the back of his hair making him shiver. "How about we make the drive back to my place?" she asked. Wade raised his eyebrow a bit. "Raw is in San Antonio right?" he asked. Katie nodded. "I know it's a far drive, but I really want to be alone with you. No hotel. No guys. No divas. Just us." She said. Wade smiled. Katie squealed and pecked his lips repeatedly. "Thank you baby." She said. "We'll leave right after the show tonight?" Wade asked. Katie nodded. "Yep. You can drive half and I'll take the other half." She said. Wade nodded. "Okay. But I need to go; my match is coming up later. I'll see you after." He said. "Okay. Good luck out there." She said. "Thanks, love. I love you. See you soon." he said. Katie nodded and watched him leave.

The four hour drive to Dallas was going to be a bitch, but it was going to be so worth it.

When Wade left, Katie went in search for John and Randy yet again. Before she went all over the arena, she stopped to ask a stage hand. He directed her to Randy's dressing room. She nodded and quickly went. She never had to knock on his or John's dressing room doors. It was a mutual thing. When Katie opened the door, her eyes widened like saucers. She screamed. Not out of fear; out of shock.

John and Randy were naked on the sofa in the dressing room. John was on his back as Randy plowed into him. They both looked towards the door when they heard Katie scream. Katie was speechless; she turned on her heel and left. "Katie, wait!" Randy shouted as he quickly pulled out of John. He pulled on discarded sweat pants and a t-shirt that were in a heap on the floor with John's clothes. He ran after Katie and followed her to her dressing room.

"Please listen to me, Katie." Randy begged. "How long have you two been together?" she asked. "A while." Randy answered vaguely. Katie scoffed and turned to walk away. "Just—just let me explain." Randy said. Katie nodded. "I'm listening." She said. Randy sighed. "I wanted to tell you about me and John. I really did. You have to believe me." He said. At that, John poked his head in the room. "Can I come in?" he asked. Katie shook her head. "No. But that's not going to stop you." She said.

John walked in and stood next to Randy. "I don't even care that you two are together. I'm just confused about why you never told me. I assume John is with Nikki as a cover?" Katie asked. John and Randy nodded. "That's why I was upset with him for not defending you when Nikki got rough with you backstage on your first night. She was nothing but a cover-up and he didn't think he should have defended you against her." Randy said.

Katie shook her head in disbelief. "How long?" she asked again. Randy was about to answer, but John stopped him. "Randy, don't do this." He said. "She's his sister, John! We shouldn't have kept it from her all this time!" Randy said, annoyed that John was still afraid to tell the truth. "He didn't want her to know! We need to respect that!" john said. "Yeah, because she was so young. She's an adult now and if he was here, he would have told her a long time ago!" Randy argued.

Katie had heard enough. "What are you talking about?" She interrupted. Randy looked to John to answer. John sighed. "I can't. I'm sorry." He said. "Either you tell me right now, or this so called friendship is over." Katie said. Randy glared at John. "We lost him once, John…" Randy said. John nodded and took a deep breath.

"Back in OVW, Mike, Randy, and I were um… together." He said. "Together like, together _together_?" Katie asked. John nodded. "He didn't want to tell you because he thought you were too young to understand. Then when he died, it was just me and Randy. We didn't want to risk people knowing, so we decided that we would never tell anyone and just say were best friends. It worked up until the fans started saying me and Randy would make a cute couple. That's when I started pretending to date women outside of WWE. When that stopped working, I started that thing with Nikki to cover me and Randy up." John explained.

Katie nodded to let it sink in. "So Mike was gay?" she asked. John and Randy nodded. "I can't believe you two didn't tell me. I told you everything that was happening with me and Wade, but you kept something this big from me. And the fact that it involved my brother just pisses me off even more. You know I have nothing against that lifestyle, but you didn't trust me enough to tell me and that hurts." She said.

John and Randy nodded. They understood how Katie could feel betrayed. Katie shook her head and paid attention to the monitor when she saw Wade's match was about to start. She could hardly concentrate on the match because of the new information that was just dumped on her.

The little concentration she held was broken when John spoke again. "Can we trust that you won't tell anyone?" he asked. Katie glared at him. "Really? If you even have to ask, we shouldn't even be friends, John." She said. John hung his head in shame. "I won't tell anyone. Get out." Katie said. John nodded; he and Randy left.

Later that night, Wade and Katie drove four hours to Dallas to Katie's apartment. They were both exhausted, so they went straight to bed; falling asleep almost instantly.

The next day, Wade and Katie had finally planned a real date; they went to a world renowned restaurant in Dallas. Katie wore a red Catherin Malandrino sleeveless front zip dress with black Jessica Simpson suede peep toe pumps. Wade wore a simple dark suit and tie.

After their date, they returned to Katie's apartment where Katie led the way to her bedroom. With the bed in sight, Wade pulled her close to him and stole a kiss. Katie broke the kiss and ran her hand through Wade's raven hair. She looked into his deep, brown eyes and saw pure sex in them. She smirked knowingly.

Wade chuckled softly and easily lifted Katie's small frame and laid her gently on the bed. He stalked over her and nipped at her collarbones before moving up her neck in search of a hot spot. It took him a while; but when Katie arched her back high up off the bed and moaned loudly, Wade smirked and focused on that one spot. The roughness of his beard on Katie's smooth skin drove her crazy; the contrast was like heaven.

He let his hands trail lightly down Katie's sides until he reached the hem of her dress. Katie touched his hands, making him stop. "Let me," she whispered. Wade nodded and rolled off of her onto his back. Katie left the bed and rummaged through her bag until she found her iPhone. She hooked it up to the dock on her bedside table and found a particular song. Wade smirked when he heard the beginning. He had never heard the song before but he knew it was one that melted clothes.

Katie swayed her hips to the music before unzipping her dress; fast at first, but Katie slowed down. As she danced slowly, she zipped the dress back up. Wade licked his lips at Katie's teasing. She giggled at his reaction. She stopped teasing and unzipped the dress all the way. Naturally, the dress slipped off.

Beneath the dress, Katie wore a leopard print bra with matching panties. Wade hissed in pleasure at the sight. Katie smirked and played with waistband of her lace trimmed panties but slowly moved her hands up to her bra. She teased at taking it off before she dragged a chair to the foot of the bed.

Katie sat in the chair and danced on it like she was an experienced stripper. Wade was going crazy not being able to touch her. At the end of the chair dancing segment of entertainment, Katie unclasped the bra from behind with one hand as she kept her hands on the cups of the bra to further tease the horny Brit laid out before her.

Katie realized the song was almost over, so she sped up her strip tease. She dropped the bra and returned to the lace waistband of her panties. Without much more teasing, she removed the underwear and finished her dance.

By the time the song was over, Katie had straddled Wade's naked waist and rolled her hips against his hardened cock that rested on his stomach. Since the song was on replay, it started again; further enhancing the experience. Wade let his hands study the smooth skin on Katie's thighs and sides as she grinded on him. Eventually, Katie leaned down and kissed Wade breathlessly.

When Wade broke the kiss, he rolled Katie onto her back and jumped from the bed to get a condom and lube from his bag. As he went back to the bed, he rolled the condom on and slicked up his rock hard member. Wade returned to his position over Katie and slowly pushed into Katie's wanting body. She moaned loudly as Wade's girth stretched her tender center. She wrapped her arms around Wade's neck, pulling him in for another breath stealing kiss.

Wade's strokes were soft and smooth; very sensual. Katie didn't complain, though. It was like he was getting to know her body in his own time. "So good, Wade." Katie mewled softly. Wade didn't respond. Instead, he changed the rhythm of his strokes to match the beat of the music. "More, please…." Katie begged. Wade nodded and doubled his speed; his member prodded Katie's soft spot dead on with every upbeat and downbeat of the song. "Oh god!" Katie moaned.

Katie's breaths had turned into desperate whimpers; Wade's breathing had stayed steady. In the back of her mind, Katie realized that this British man had the stamina of no one she had ever known. When Wade sensed an oncoming orgasm from Katie, he slowed his strokes to the original pace. She was grateful for Wade's decision because she didn't want the sex to end.

With her orgasm deterred, Katie was able to open her eyes and see the sex god that hovered above her. A light layer of sweat glistened on his body. His gel in his hair had sweated out, but his hair seemed to fall in his face beautifully. Wade's eyes were staring deeply into her own. There was something there. It wasn't lust, it wasn't infatuation. To Katie, it looked like love. Before she could get any more deeply submerged in her thoughts, Wade doubled his speed yet again.

Katie gasped and pulled Wade to her lips for a kiss that could have deflated their lungs. She moaned into the kiss when she felt the orgasm, previously chased away by Wade, return. She broke the kiss and moaned out loud. "I'm close, Wade!" she announced in a tone laced with passion. Wade nodded and added more speed to his strokes. Katie moaned his name as she opened a metaphorical gate and unleashed the caged orgasm. Wade's release wasn't too far behind. He filled the condom with his essence before removing himself from Katie's quivering vessel.

Wade pulled off the condom and threw it away before returning to the bed where Katie laid there panting. He laid behind her and wrapped an arm around her still trembling body. Wade kissed her shoulder. "That was amazing," Katie said once she had caught her breathe. "Yeah. It was." Wade said. Even though Katie couldn't see him, she heard the smirk on his face. She turned in his arms to face him. She didn't say anything; she just gazed into his eyes. She pushed the hair out of his face and cupped his cheek in her hand. Wade turned ever so slightly and kissed the palm of her hand.

Katie smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips. Wade deepened the kiss, but Katie broke it. She wasn't ready for a second round. "Good night, Prince Charming." She said with a smile. "Good night, Princess." Wade said. Katie giggled and nuzzled into Wade's chest. He held her tightly to his body and kissed her forehead.

Right before they drifted off, Katie's phone rang. She thought it would be John or Randy, but it was her dad.

_Hey, Daddy. _**Hey sweetheart. I just spoke to one of my golfing buddies and he said he saw you out in Dallas today. **_Oh. Uh, yeah. I just got back today. _**Oh, really? You should come over for lunch tomorrow. Bring the guy, too. **

Before Katie could even say anything, her dad had hung up. "Is everything okay?" Wade asked. "No." she said. "That was my dad. One of his friends saw us out tonight and he wants us over for lunch tomorrow." She said. Wade nodded. "Well, at least I get to meet him right? He can't be that bad. Can he?" Wade seemed to get a little scared. "It depends. If he knows I'm back in Dallas, he knows I never went to LA. If he still thinks I went to LA, it shouldn't be too bad." Katie said. She had no idea what to expect from her dad. All she could do was hope for the best.

**A/N: Please review! **

**Before it was revealed, what did you think John and Randy were talking about outside the club?**

**What do you think about John and Randy's relationship? **

**Have you figured out who KC's dad is yet? Leave your predictions in the reviews and the correct guessers will have a bit of creative input later in the story. **

**Just because Wade gets to meet KC's dad in the next chapter doesn't mean you'll meet him, too. Evil, I know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to PRINCESSNIA, RKO-flavored-skittles, and Kirstein Renee Orton for their continued support. **

**THE NEXT DAY **

Katie and Wade were up early for the drive to Austin for lunch with Katie's parents; it was almost 7am. They each showered and got dressed before they packed up to leave. Wade pulled on a t-shirt and dark jeans with sneakers. Katie had on a pink tank top and denim short with sandals.

"We should just pack all of our stuff for Monday. We might be in Austin all day." Katie suggested. Wade nodded. "Will your parents like me?" Wade asked. Katie stopped packing and smiled. She draped her arms around Wade's neck. "I love you, so I'm sure they would at least like you." She said. Wade smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. Katie smiled into the kiss and eventually broke it. "We should get going. The drive is about 3 hours; maybe 4 if we run into traffic." Katie said. Wade nodded and carried their packed bags to Katie's car.

Wade insisted on driving even though he had no clue where they were going. He put the address Katie gave him in the built-in GPS system. While he drove, he and Katie had a talk about their relationship and what they thought about the future.

"I think I fell in love with you when we met." Wade admitted. Katie blushed. "Really? I thought you were creepy." She said. Wade glanced at her and back at the road. "What? I did! Everywhere I went, you were right there. It was awkward, but you're so damn cute that I had to give you a shot." She said. Wade laughed. "This relationship might not last as long as I had hoped." He joked. Katie kept a straight face. "That's okay. I'll be 19 in a few months. I have the rest of my life to find someone." She said. Again, Wade glanced over at her. Katie smiled. Wade took a deep breath; he really thought she was serious.

Katie smiled in thought. "Wade?" she called out. "Yes, love?" he answered. "Do you really think this will last? I mean, there's such a big age gap and—"

"Age is just a number, darling. I love you and you love me. Age is such a small thing to define the status of a relationship." Wade said as he took Katie's left hand in his right. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Katie smiled lovingly and nodded. "See? This is why I call you Prince Charming." She said. Wade shrugged and smirked arrogantly.

All was quiet until Katie spoke again. "I really do love you, Wade. Thank you for all that you do with and for me." She said. Wade smiled. "No need to thank me, love. I do what I do because I want to." He said. Katie nodded and smiled. The rest of the ride was filled with Wade and Katie sing along with the radio and them having meaningless conversations.

Eventually, Wade pulled up to a fairly large house. "This is where your parents live?" he asked. Katie nodded. "Yep. This is home." she said. Wade was in awe of the home. There was a multiple car garage, but Wade decided to park in the space in front of the garage; he helped Katie out of the car. They decided to leave the bags inside.

Katie nearly dragged Wade to the door; he was afraid to meet her parents for the first time. She laughed at his nervousness and knocked on the door. The door opened and a woman about Katie's height stood on the other side; the two women could easily be mistaken for sisters or even twins. "Katie! I'm so glad you two could come!" she said excited. Katie smiled and hugged the woman. "Mom, this is Wade. Wade, this is my mom." Katie said, introducing the two. "Hello, Ma'am." Wade said as he shook the woman's hand. "Oh, please, call me Michelle." Katie's mom said. "Okay. It's nice to meet you, Michelle." Wade said with a smile.

Michelle smiled and waved the two over towards the kitchen. They each sat on stools behind the bar that was situated in the middle of the large kitchen. "Can I get either of you anything to drink?" she asked. "Water is fine for me, mom." Katie said. "Water for me as well." Wade said. Michelle nodded and poured three glasses of water. "Where's Daddy?" Katie asked. "He went out to the store. He should be back any minute." She said. Katie nodded.

Michelle handed out the glasses of water and focused on Wade. "He's cute, Katie. Good job!" She said. Katie saw Wade blush for the first time. He laughed a little. "Thank you, Ma'am. I can see where Katie gets her beauty." He said. "And he's a charmer. You've won me over, Wade. Now you've got to get past my husband." Michelle said. Wade chuckled nervously.

At that, the three people heard the garage door opening. "That's him now." Michelle said. Wade took a deep breath. Katie rubbed his leg under the bar. "It's going to be okay, babe. Just call him 'sir' and be polite." Katie instructed. Wade nodded and waited impatiently. He focused on the door that was being unlocked from the other side. The door opened and there stood Katie's dad. "Hey, Pumpkin!" he said excitedly. "Hey, Daddy!" she said with a bright smile.

Wade nearly screamed when he saw who stood before him; he almost fell off the stool. His mouth went dry as he stared at the man. He was one of Wade's idols. He looked up to him as a wrestler. Wade didn't know what to do or say. "Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Wade Barrett. Wade, this is my dad." Katie said as she introduced the two men. "Hello, Sir." Wade said as he shook the intimidating man's hand. Wade expected the man to insist on Wade calling him by his first name like Michelle had done earlier. Instead, Katie's dad just huffed at him.

Katie's dad stared at Wade as if he was studying him. "What happened to your nose?" he asked. "I uh, I used to be a bare knuckle fighter. I broke my nose doing it and I never got it fixed. It's like a badge of honor to me." Wade explained. Katie's dad sat expressionless. "What do you do for a living?" he asked. Too nervous to think, Wade answered truthfully. "I'm a professional wrestler; a WWE Superstar." He said. He didn't realize what he had said until Katie squeezed thigh. Katie's dad had found an expression to plaster over his face: anger.

"Can you excuse us?" he asked Wade. Wade nodded and went into the living room. Katie's dad turned to her; he didn't say anything. He just glared at her. Katie sighed and confessed. "I never went to California. I had an audition with WWE. I got the job and I've been wrestling with them for about a month now." She said. Michelle didn't seem very surprised by the news, but Katie's dad was livid. "I knew it! I told you to stay away from that business! Look what happened to Michael! He's dead because of it and if you don't stop, you'll end up just like him!" he said angrily.

"I am nothing like Mike, daddy! He died in a car accident! He's gone and we have to deal with it. He's not coming back! Wrestling didn't kill him, it's what made him feel alive. It was what he loved to do and it sucks that his life and career were cut short, but he's dead and there's nothing we can do about it. I am my own person, Daddy! I can do what I want when I want to do it and you're just going to have to accept it." Katie said. She stormed off to find Wade.

Katie found Wade sitting on a sofa in the living room. She cuddled up next to him as she sat. He wrapped an arm around her as she cried softly. Wade didn't say anything he just held Katie tightly in his arms.

Eventually, Michelle found the two in the living room. "Have you two eaten anything this morning?" she asked. "No, ma'am we haven't." Wade answered softly since Katie had fallen asleep. Michelle nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry for…" she started. "No need to apologize." Wade said. Michelle smiled and left.

As Michelle left, Katie's dad appeared; she stirred and woke up. Her dad gave a small smile. "I overreacted, Pumpkin. I should be more supportive of you and your dreams. I'm proud of you for doing that on your own, without my help." He said. Katie smiled. "Thank you, Daddy." She said. "It's good to meet you, Wade. Make sure you take good care of her out there on the road." He said. Wade nodded. "I will, sir." He said. Katie's dad smiled. "Call me Mark." He said. Wade nodded.

A few minutes later, Michelle finished making lunch so they all gathered in the dining room to eat. Mark blessed the food and they all ate. "So, how were able to get that job?" Mark asked Katie. "I just went to an audition." She said. "Really? That was it? You must have gotten lucky." Mark said. Wade chuckled. "The divas division needed the extra help." He said. Mark nodded. "When is your next show?" Mark asked. "Tomorrow, in San Antonio." Katie answered.

Mark nodded. "I would love to be there for support." He said. Katie was shocked. "Really?" she asked. Mark smiled and nodded. "Yeah." He said. Katie smiled. Mark turned his focus on Wade. "You said you were a bare knuckle fighter. How did you get into that?" he asked. "I stared back in 2002. I was in my early 20s; it was a good way for me to make extra cash. It paid pretty well." He said. Mark nearly choked on his food. "2002? How old are you?" he asked Wade without hesitation, he answered. "I'm 32 years of age, sir." He said.

Mark looked at Katie. "Really Katie? Were there no decent guys on the roster closer to your age?" he asked. "It's not a big deal, Daddy. He's only a few years older than me." She said. Mark counted on his fingers. "He's nearly 15 years older than you!" Mark shouted. "It's only 14 and so what? Besides, at least there's a responsible adult watching my every move while I'm on the road." She said. Luckily for Wade and Katie, Mark didn't catch the sexual innuendo. He seemed to be processing what she said. Mark nodded in understanding. "I guess," he said.

When everyone finished their lunch, Katie and Michelle took the dirty dishes to the kitchen so they could be washed. As they were gone, Mark and Wade continued conversing. "Do you love her?" Mark asked. Wade smiled lovingly as he thought about Katie. "Very much so, sir. I know you have reservations about the difference in age; but I'll tell you what I told Katie earlier today: age is merely a number. It's such a small thing by which relationships get defined. I don't see an issue with the age difference and neither does Katie." He said.

Mark nodded. "I just want what's best for my baby girl. After losing Michael, she's all me and Michelle have," Mark said. Wade nodded. "I understand that, sir. I do all I can to love and protect her. Thank you for giving the chance to prove myself to you." He said. Mark nodded. "I trust Katie's judgment and if she loves you, I just have to accept it whether I like it or not." He said. "I'm sorry about your son. I can't possibly image what that must feel like." Wade said sympathetically. Mark ignored the statement altogether. "I planned on doing a little golfing today. I want you to join me," He said. Wade nodded. "Okay." He said. He was a bit confused as to why he ignored the sentiment, but he let it go.

Soon enough, Katie and Michelle returned. Wade stood as the women entered the room. He had made it a habit; it was part of his chivalrous habits. He smiled at Katie; her eyes lit up when she saw Wade. Michelle made note of the loving stares exchanged between the two. Katie walked up to Wade and reached in his pocket. "I need the keys." She said innocently as she purposely brushed her hand against his denim clad love muscle. He shivered at the contact. "Mom and I are going shopping and I need something to wear." She said. Wade smiled. "You look lovely as is." He said. Katie smiled. "Aww. Thanks, babe." She said as she pecked his lips.

Wade watched Katie walk out of the house as he sat back down. Mark didn't like the way Wade was staring at Katie, so he interrupted Wade's train of thought. "You might want to change out of those jeans. It's hot out there and you're going to melt in those pants." He said. Wade nodded and went out to the car with Katie.

She was bent oven in the trunk when Wade snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. "Your dad invited me to go golfing with him today." he said. Katie giggled. "Go easy on him." She said as she turned around in his arms and draped her arms around his neck. Wade frowned. "Why?" he asked. "He sucks at golf. He only golfs to enjoy the outdoors; he's not good at it." She said. Wade nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He said.

Katie smiled and ruffled Wade's hair. He took the hint and leaned down to capture her lips in a breath-stealing kiss. Their tongues never fought for dominance. It was like they were molded perfectly for the other. Katie broke the kiss and followed up with light pecks. "We should get back inside before someone comes out here." Katie said. Wade nodded and grabbed their bags from the trunk. When the bags were retrieved, Katie closed the trunk and followed Katie back inside.

Mark glared at the couple when they came back in. "Your mom said you two are staying the night here." He told Katie. She nodded and started to leave to go to her old bedroom, but Mark stopped her. "You two can stay the night on one condition: you sleep in separate rooms. I don't want none of what just happened outside going on in this house." He said. Katie blushed; she didn't think anyone saw them outside. "Yes, sir." She said.

"I'll show you to your room, Wade." Mark said. Wade nodded and followed Mark and Katie up the stairs. There were several guest rooms, but Mark took Wade to the room furthest from Katie's bedroom. "Here you go. Make yourself comfortable. Don't forget to change out of those jeans. We'll leave in 20 minutes." Mark said. Wade nodded. "Okay." He said. Mark left the room and closed the door behind him.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Katie, Wade, Michelle, and Mark were all gathered around the dining room table for dinner. Mark had blessed the food and they ate.

"How was golfing?" Michelle asked Mark. He glanced at Wade. "I lost." He said simply. Katie looked at Wade in disbelief. He shrugged. Katie chuckled and shook her head. "How about you? Did you enjoy your shopping trip?" Mark asked Katie. She nodded. "It was nice. I picked out a few new dresses and other things." She said. Mark nodded. "That's nice." He said. Mark and Wade didn't converse directly during dinner; the tension was thick.

When everyone was done eating, Katie offered to help Michelle with the dishes. "No, thank you, Honey. Just go on up to bed." She said. Katie nodded. "You and daddy have a good night." She said. Michelle smiled and nodded. "You, too. Good night, Wade." She said. Wade smiled. "Good night, Michelle." He said. Katie hugged Mark. "Good night, Daddy." She said. Mark smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Pumpkin." He said. "Good night, sir." Wade said. Mark huffed. "Don't forget: SEPARTATE rooms." He said. Katie nodded and went upstairs. Wade followed.

At the top of the stairs, Katie kissed Wade good night. "Good night, babe." She said. Wade smiled. "Good night, love." He said. Wade and Katie obeyed her father's rule and went to their separate rooms for the night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 5**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****wweanddegrassi**** and ****PRINCESSNIA**** for their continued support. **

Wade was situated in bed when he got a text from Katie.

**Princess Katie 10:32pm **_I told you to go easy on dad for golf… _

**Prince Charming 10:33pm **_I did. It's hard to lose to him. He sucks. Haha_

**Princess Katie 10:34pm **_I know. Haha. I missed you today. come to my room? _

**Prince Charming 10:35pm **_I would, but I don't feel like getting killed by your father. _

**Princess Katie 10:35pm **_I won't tell if you won't. _;)

**Prince Charming 10:37pm **_he's going to find out… then kill me. _

**Princess Katie 10:38pm **_I promise I'll go to your funeral. Plus, I'll make it worth the trouble. IYKWIM _

**Prince Charming 10:40pm **_I know exactly what you mean, but I value my life. _

**Princess Katie 10:41pm **_Ugh. fine! I'll come to you. _

Before Wade had a chance to reply, Katie had already snuck into his room. He sat up in bed on his elbows. "You're going to get us in trouble." Wade said. Katie didn't say anything she just straddled his lap.

She kissed Wade deeply and rolled her hips against his body. "We can't. Not in your parent's house." Wade said reluctantly as Katie kissed and nipped at his neck and chest. Katie giggled. "I'll be quiet. I promise." She said with a smirk as she pulled off the tank top she had changed into for bed. Wade gave in to Katie's advances and rolled them over so that Katie was on her back.

He returned the initiating kiss but made it more powerful. Katie moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around Wade's body. Wade's hands lightly roamed Katie's body as he trailed kisses from her jawline to her naked breasts. He casually tickled her sides; she giggled. He pulled his lips from her skin to gently remove Katie's sleeping shorts. He sat back to admire her body in its entirety. "You're so beautiful." Wade whispered. Katie blushed and smiled at Wade's accent. She noticed that it thickened before and during throes of passion.

Wade leaned down again to further allow his lips to journey about her neck and collarbones. Katie moaned quietly and whimpered at the electric touch of Wade's soft lips and rough beard on her skin. She had begun to push Wade away; it was a simple indicator of her desire to mount his body and take control. Wade complied with her silent request and rolled over. "Condom?" Katie asked. "Bag. In the closet." Wade said. She dismounted him and found the condoms.

She returned and rolled the condom onto his throbbing manhood. She stroked him a bit before she slowly sank down on his pulsating erection. Katie gasped at the intrusion; no matter how many times they had sex, Katie would never get accustomed to the way Wade filled her up. He smirked at her reaction.

Katie stilled herself to adjust to Wade's size. Once she was comfortable, she rolled her hips causing both her and Wade to moan. They tried not to be too loud, but they weren't doing a very good job. As Katie started to ride Wade's staff, their moans got louder. Katie was growing weak so she laid her body on Wade's and let him take control beneath her. Her face was nuzzled deeply in his neck as she breathed heavily and whimpered.

"Wait… stop." Katie breathed. Wade obeyed. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing. I just need to lie down." she said. Wade complied and flipped them over so Katie was on her back. He slowly entered her again. "Better?" he asked. Katie smiled and nodded.

Wade continued with slow, smooth strokes; he learned that it was what Katie liked. She wasn't really into the rough stuff. Tonight was different, though. "Harder…" she moaned. Wade nodded and put more force behind each stroke. "Faster…" Katie begged this time. "You sure?" Wade asked. Katie nodded vigorously. "Fuck me." She said. Wade smirked and started a brutal assault on her velvet trap.

Katie writhed and moaned beneath him like she had never done before. When she got too loud, Wade swallowed the noise with his lips as he kissed her deeply. She scratched and clawed at Wade's back, leaving what could be translated at inscriptions of love.

Wade never let his hands leave Katie's body. He loved to feel her smooth skin beneath his rough, calloused hands. As he caressed her thighs, Katie wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her. "I'm so close, baby." She moaned. "Me, too, love. Fly away with me." Wade said breathlessly. His strokes got sloppy as Katie's tender walls strangled his rigidness. Katie squirmed and trembled as she released an orgasm big enough for all of mankind.

Her orgasm was enough to completely milk Wade of all his juices. Wade filled the condom with his essence and slowly pulled himself from the quivering canal. He left the bed to throw away the condom, but he soon returned.

As they laid together, catching their breaths, Katie traced random patterns on Wade's chest. "What's on your mind, love?" Wade asked. Katie shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking." She said. "About what?" he asked. Katie sighed. "I feel like I need to re-introduce myself to you." She said. Wade chuckled. "Go on, then." He said.

Katie smiled and sat up. "Hey. I'm Katie Calaway." She said with her hand out. Wade smiled and took her hand in his own before kissing it. "Wade Barrett. I can't help but think that I've heard that last name before." He said. Katie giggled and nodded. "You might have. My dad is former WWE superstar Mark Calaway. You might know him as The Undertaker." She said. Wade gasped. "Really?" he asked in surprise. Katie smiled and returned to her lying position on Wade's chest.

After a few seconds of silence, Katie gasped softly. "What is it?" Wade asked. Katie looked up at him. "Our heartbeats; they're in synch." She said. Wade frowned a little; he didn't understand what Katie was saying. "There's this myth that says when two people's heartbeats are in synch, it means that they are in love." She said. Wade smiled. "It's no myth if it's proven." He said. Katie smiled and pecked his lips. "I love you so much, Wade." She said. "I love you, too, Princess." He said.

Katie sat up and tried to get out of bed, but Wade pulled her back. "Stay." He said. "I can't. I have to leave before morning so my dad won't murder you." She said. Wade chuckled. "Just stay until dawn." He suggested. Katie smiled and crawled back in bed with Wade.

The next morning, Wade and Katie were woken up by loud knocks on the bedroom door. Katie gasped; she had slept through the time she was supposed to leave. Wade brought a finger to his lips indicating that Katie be quiet. He pulled on his basketball shorts from the night before and went to the door; he cracked it just enough to poke his head out the door. It was Michelle. "Good morning, Wade. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour." She said. "Good morning. Thank you. I'll be down soon." he said. Michelle smiled and leaned closer to the door. "Good morning, Katie." She said. Katie sighed; she didn't think Michelle knew where she was. "Good morning, Mom." She said.

Wade hung his head in shame; he was standing face to face with Katie's mom who apparently knew of their sexcapade the night before. "You should make sure Mark doesn't find out." Michelle told him. He nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He said. Michelle turned to leave, but was met by Mark coming out of the master bedroom. "Make sure I don't find out about what?" he asked. Wade's eyes widened and Michelle stood still. Mark looked across the hall where Katie's bedroom door was open, but Katie wasn't there.

The anger on his face was apparent. He stormed passed Michelle to face Wade. "Where is my daughter?" he asked sternly. Katie gasped when she heard her dad outside the door. She scrabbled to put on her sleeping shorts and Wade's discarded shirt from last night. Wade stuttered as he tried to come up with an answer for Mark. "Uh, I don't—" he tried. Mark pushed past him and saw Katie and the disheveled sheets. He turned back to Wade and surprised him with a classic right hook that sent Wade to the floor. Wade stood up; he was pissed, but he didn't want to attack his girlfriend's father.

Wade took deep breaths to subside his anger. He and Mark stared at each other until Mark left the room. Both Katie and Michelle stood in shock. They both knew Mark didn't like Wade, but they never thought Mark would hit him. Katie shook her head at Mark's actions. "I'm sorry Mom, but we're not eating breakfast here. I'm going to get a shower and leave." She said. Wade nodded to agree. "Thanks for your hospitality, Michelle, but Katie and I aren't going to stay." He said. Michelle nodded sadly and left.

Katie rushed to Wade. "Are you okay, baby?" she asked. Wade nodded. "I'm fine. Let's just get cleaned up and go." He said. Katie nodded. "I'll meet you downstairs." She said as she left to go to her own bedroom.

Half an hour later, Katie and Wade were packed up and ready to go; Wade had put the bags in Katie's car. They said their goodbyes to Michelle and left for Katie's place where they would be dropping off the car. They had arranged for a short one hour flight to San Antonio from Dallas.

"I'm so sorry for what he did, Wade." Katie said as they drove. Wade shook his head. "It's not your fault." He said. "Can I ask you something?" Wade asked. Katie nodded. "Why do you think your dad hates me so much?" he asked. "I can't think of anything other than the age thing. You were polite and respectful; I don't understand why he doesn't like you. My mom seemed to love you a little too much." She said. Wade chuckled. "Maybe he doesn't want you to grow up." He said. Katie shrugged. "Maybe." She said.

They drove all the way to Katie's apartment without a hitch, with the exception of the diner where they stopped for breakfast. When they got to Katie's apartment, Katie started a load of laundry so that they wouldn't have to pack extra clothes for the flight. The clothes were washed and dried just in time for the cab that would be taking the couple to the airport.

Katie was in deep thought the whole time during the drive to the airport. She only said "thank you" to the driver. She spoke briefly in the airport; only answering questions from TSA officials. No more than a 'yes' or 'no' was spoken. Open ended questions were answered with simple responses. Wade noticed her disconnection, but he didn't bring it up. Katie slept on the plane during the hour flight.

When they landed in San Antonio, another cab took them to the arena where Mark and Michelle had driven from Austin. Mark wanted to make good on his promise to support Katie. The superstars and divas were star struck to see Mark walking around backstage. He met and talked to Paul for a bit and continued his rounds of meeting the up and coming superstars.

Katie and Wade were walking through the catering area when they saw John and Randy standing in the middle of the room with people gathered around them.

"We have an announcement to make." Randy started. Everyone stood patiently and waited to hear the announcement. John took a deep breath. "Randy and I are gay. We've been in a relationship for a little more than 10 years. We hid it from everyone because of my selfishness. I was afraid of what people would think. It took a long time for me to realize that other people's opinions don't matter. Randy and I are in love and no one will be able to break the bond we have." He said.

Katie was shocked. She never thought John would be okay with coming out. No one made comments out loud. They just whispered to each other. Slowly, the crowd dispersed. John and Randy looked towards Katie with the hopes of talking to her alone, but she ignored their gaze and went to the locker room she was sharing with Wade.

After a few minutes alone in the dressing room with Wade, Katie heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, Mark was on the other side. She opened the door wider so her father could step in. He took a breath to speak, but he stopped when he saw Wade laying out on the couch. "Can you excuse us?" Mark asked Wade with a coarse tone. "He's not going anywhere. What do you want?" Katie asked. "I'm not talking to you with him around. I'll come back later." Mark said as he left.

Katie had had enough of her dad's nonsense. She followed him out the door. "What's your problem?" she asked angrily. "I don't like you spending so much time with him." He said as he continued walking. "He's my boyfriend! I'm supposed to spend time with him. That's kind of how relationships work." Katie said. Mark was in the middle of a crowded area when he abruptly stopped walking and turned on his heel. "Don't you sass me!" he warned. Katie scoffed. "Or what? You can't control me forever, daddy! I'm an adult and I expect you to treat me like one." She said.

Mark and Katie hadn't noticed, but everyone heard Katie call Mark 'daddy'. They were all surprised. It had explained how Katie was so quickly put on the main roster.

Mark shook his head at Katie's words and walked off. Again, she followed him. "Just answer me this?" she said. "What?" Mark asked annoyed. "Why don't you like Wade?" she asked. Mark shrugged. "I just don't. I don't need a reason." He said as he walked away again. This time, Katie didn't follow him.

She just couldn't understand why her dad hated Wade so much.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. There is a reason why Mark hates Wade so much. What do you think it is? Give your predictions in the reviews.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****Kirstein Renee Orton****, and ****wweanddegrassi**** for their continued support. (You three should check the A/N at the end. There's a little surprise for you there.) **

**This chapter was inspired by "By the Way" by Theory of a Deadman. **

Katie had another singles match with Alicia Fox. When Katie picked up the win, she went back to the locker room for a shower. After her shower, she was able to have a relaxed conversation with Michelle.

"I just don't see what Daddy's problem is with Wade. He's not some lowlife with tattoos and piercings everywhere." Katie said. Michelle nodded. "I know. Maybe he's just afraid to see you grow up. After Michael, I think he just wants you to be a baby forever." She said. Katie nodded. "Was he like this with Michael?" Katie asked. "Not really. When Michael was your age, he was training. He didn't have time for girls. Plus, I didn't see much of him. He spent a lot of his Mother/Son time with Rachel. I he never really looked at me as his mother figure." She said.

Katie only nodded. She had never really talked to Michelle about Michael. Michael was Mark's son from his first marriage. Michael wasn't thrilled about Mark remarrying after divorcing Rachel, his mother. Michael liked Michelle, but he wasn't attached to her. Part of Katie knew that Michelle handled Michael's death so well because of the distant relationship they had. Even though Michael was her step-son, Michelle grieved; but she didn't grieve as much as Mark did.

Katie and Michelle continued conversing until Mark was ready to leave. Katie and Mark did a short, simple goodbye to end the night on good terms. They each were upset with the other, but they didn't want to part ways angry.

When Raw was over, Katie and a few other superstars were the last to leave. Katie went looking for Wade so that they could go back to the hotel before their flight out of Texas. When she didn't find him, she assumed he had left already. She took a cab to the hotel and went inside to get a room key. "I just need a room key. My boyfriend has already checked in. The room should be under Wade Barrett." Katie explained. The clerk typed on the computer, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but there is no one by that name checked in." she said.

Katie frowned. "Okay. I guess I'm checking in by myself." She said. "Your name?" the clerk asked. "Katie Calaway." She answered. "Cash or credit?" she asked. "Credit." Katie said as she handed the clerk her credit card. "OH! _You're_ Katie Casey?" the clerk asked. Katie nodded. "Someone left this for you." The clerk said. Katie took the envelope from the clerk. "Here's your key. Have a good night." The clerk said. Katie nodded. "You, too." She said.

The whole way up the elevator, Katie tried to figure out why Wade hadn't checked in already. When she was situated in her room, she realized that the envelope had Wade's handwriting on it. **Katie** was written neatly on the outside. She sat down on the edge of the bed and opened it; it was a handwritten letter.

_Dearest Katie, _

_Please understand that I would never purposefully hurt you. I'll never forgive myself for this, but it's for the best. Sometimes you have to abandon the one you love for their benefit. You'll never understand how happy you've made me. I'm madly in love with you and nothing will ever change that. I promised you that I would never leave, but I'm regretfully breaking that promise. _

_I'm sorry, but I need a break. You mean so much to me and that only makes this harder. Before you ask, you've done nothing wrong. It's just me. I need to take some time to think some things over. You mean so much to me and I never meant to disappoint you. I know you don't understand, but trust me when I say that it's for the best that we part ways. Please don't be upset with me; I have my reasons. Don't be afraid to see other people because you won't hear from me for a while. Please don't come looking for me. Focus on your career and rise to the occasion. _

_You're not alone; you have Orton and Cena to look after you. Take advantage of my absence and put all your efforts into making yourself happy. I love you so much, Katie. Please don't forget that. I'm doing this for you. I know you're saddened by my sudden departure, but you're a strong woman so I know you'll pick yourself up. _

_Over the two months, you've made me see how pure love can really be. Though there is an impressive difference in age between us, I have never loved anyone more than I love you. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but I also didn't want to say goodbye at all. I'm not leaving, Katie. I'm just taking a leave of absence from you. I'll return to you soon enough. Until then, my love, you deserve someone who will make you happy. I'm not that person. _

_Your Prince Charming, _

_Wade _

Katie sat there in shock with tears running down her face. Wade just left with no real goodbye; just a letter. Her first thought was to call Wade on his cell. There was no answer. She tried again. And again. And again. And again. Still nothing. She decided to send a text message. **What is going on? Please call me. I need to talk to you. **

She hadn't expected a response and she didn't get one. She just laid back on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

**ONE MONTH LATER **

Katie still hadn't seen or even heard from Wade; it was like he had vanished into thin air. She hadn't told anyone about the letter he left her. She tried to forget it, but Wade had been such a big part of her daily life. It was hard to forget that he had left.

WWE had been running a story about Wade getting injured; but Katie knew it was a lie. She decided to talk to Paul to find out what really happened. She knocked on his office door. "Come in!" she heard on the other side of the door. She slowly opened the door and slipped inside. "What can I do for you, Katie?" he asked with a smile. "I haven't heard from Wade since he uh, left. I was wondering if you knew where he went or at least why he left." She said. Paul sighed. "Look, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone –especially you—details of him leaving." He said.

"But, I need to know if he's okay." Katie said. "I assure you, sweetheart, he's fine." Paul said. Katie sighed; silently admitting defeat. She nodded and thanked Paul before she left his office. She knew she had no right to ask Paul to break a promise; he had kept her father's identity a secret from the rest of the roster when she had first arrived. She tried with all her might not to cry again. Wade had been her everything for over a month and she didn't know what to do without him.

On the way back to her dressing room, she crossed paths with the Bellas. They said some crude remarks, but Katie didn't really hear them. John and Randy saw what was happening and followed Katie to her dressing room. Out of respect for her privacy, Randy knocked on the door. "Go away." Katie said between sniffles behind the door. "We just want to talk, Katie. Open up." John said. "I don't feel like talking." Katie said softly.

John and Randy were persistent. John had already finished his segment for the night and Randy's match had just ended, so they both waited outside the door until Katie came out in her ring gear. "What's going on, Katie?" John asked. Katie ignored him and Randy; she made her way to the curtain just in time to go out to the ring for her none-title match against AJ Lee, the current Divas Champion. She had recently become the number one contender for the championship.

In the ring, Katie got carried away and let her emotions get the best of her. She had been disqualified for not listening to the referee when he told her to get AJ out of a corner where she was pummeling the champion. Truth be told, Katie hadn't heard anything from the referee; she was so lost in her feelings. The disqualification didn't stop Katie's assault, she continued until officials pulled her off of AJ. When officials had Katie subdued, she walked away from the ring on her own.

Katie didn't even take a shower; she just grabbed her bags and went back to the hotel. It was there where she showered. She pulled on a t-shirt and panties before burying herself in the sheets of the bed.

**ONE MONTH LATER **

Another month had passed; Katie still hadn't heard from Wade. During the two months without Wade, she had cut herself off from the people she called friends. She didn't spend much time with John and Randy since Wade had left; she kept to herself. Katie's constant obsession with Wade made her lose focus during the match she had with AJ for the Divas Championship; she lost.

Tonight, Katie had a match against Kaitlyn. Lately, Katie hadn't been focusing on technique in the ring. She was only pummeling her opponents. She realized soon into the match with Kaitlyn that brute force wasn't going to beat Kaitlyn. She realized how strong willed Kaitlyn was in the ring. To pick up the win, Katie decided to use a submission maneuver from her dad's collection: Hell's Gates. Katie secured the hold and put all the strength she had into it. Kaitlyn struggled to break the hold, but there was no use. She eventually passed out and the referee called for the bell, declaring Katie the winner.

Katie didn't break the hold. Kaitlyn had started to bleed from the mouth, but Katie still didn't let go. Just like a month before, officials had to pry Katie off of her opponent. When they did, Katie stomped backstage.

Behind the curtain, John and Randy were waiting for her. "What the hell—" Randy started. "SHUT UP! Just shut up and leave me alone! I'm so fucking tired of seeing you two everywhere! I'm not some kid you two have to follow around! I'm a grown woman and I can handle myself. Go away and give me some breathing room! I don't need you to look after me!" she shouted.

John and Randy were both shocked by Katie's blow up; they had never seen her so angry. As she made her way back to her dressing room, Katie passed the catering area; she lost it. She swiped an entire table of food the floor; she was having what seemed to be an adult's version of a temper tantrum. No one dared to stop her. She screamed and cried until she couldn't feel anything anymore.

When she finally stopped, she dragged herself to her dressing room where she took a shower. She stood under the steaming hot spray. She was all cried out and broken. Wade was right; she would never understand why he had left.

When the water ran cold, Katie dried off and dressed in a t-shirt and a simple pair of lounge pants. She let her wet hair drop to her shoulders as she packed her travel bag. Before she could leave the building, Paul caught up to her.

"I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but—"

"Cut the shit, Paul. You know exactly what's going on with me, but that doesn't even matter anymore." She said in a calm, defeated tone. Paul nodded and sighed. "I know and I'm sorry, but you're suspended for 30 days. I can't risk you having another blow up. Go home, get some rest, and cool off." He said. Katie nodded and waked out of the arena.

She took a cab back to the hotel. She booked a flight to Texas for the following morning. Wade had really done a number on her. At this point, Katie didn't even care if he came back. She was done.

**Elsewhere…**

Wade picked up the phone as the familiar number flashed across the screen.

**Hello? **He answered.

_What the hell is going on Wade? Katie is losing her mind. You need to do something. _Paul said.

**I told you, Paul. I can't do anything about this. You think I left by my own free will? I would never to that to her. **Wade explained.

_Well, you need to fix it. I can't have her running around this place with no regard for people's safety. She could have seriously injured somebody tonight. _Paul said.

**I saw it. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I'm not watching from the TV. **Wade said trying to lighten the mood.

_I don't know what's going on with you, but if you being back here will keep Katie sane, get your ass back to work._ Paul said.

**I can't do that, Paul. **Wade said quietly.

_Fine. I just suspended her for a month, but if she has another episode like that, I'll have to let her go. _Paul warned.

**Please don't do that. She's just coping right now. Let her get that aggression out and she'll be just fine. **Wade said in Katie's defense.

_How long is that supposed to take? It's already been nearly two months! I'm not going to put my roster in danger just because she needs to work off a little aggression. I don't care what you have to do, but you better fix this. ASAP! _Paul demanded.

Wade sighed. **Okay. Has she asked about me? **He asked.

_Yeah. She came to me a few weeks back ago. I didn't tell her anything, though. _Paul said.

**Okay. Thank you. I'll do what I can to fix this. **Wade said.

_Alight. I'll talk to you soon. Bye. _

**Goodbye. **

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review. What is going on with Wade and why do you think he left? Could his reason for leaving be why Mark hates him so much? Leave your predictions in the reviews! Also, there are a few children coming up the story, so I need some names. I'm asking that ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****Kirstein Renne Orton****, and ****wweanddegrassi ****to each come up with one boy name and one girl name. (If you're a new reader, picking baby names are a perk of reviewing. I have never once named a baby in my stories. Faithful reviews get to do that fun stuff.) Also, I hope the explanation of Michael's mother is clear. If not here's a breakdown: Mark was once married to Rachel. Rachel and Mark had a son: Michael. Mark and Rachel divorced. Mark got married again to Michelle. Michael is Michelle's step-son and Katie's half-brother.**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT CORRECTION: Katie doesn't check out of the hotel on Monday night. She stays until Tuesday morning; you'll understand why in this chapter.**

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Thanks to the new reviewers: ****ItsTtsLife**** and ****Bingobaby****. Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA**** for her continued support. **

**This story isn't as successful as I had hoped it would be. Doesn't seem like many people like it. Hopefully this chapter will change that. Enjoy! **

It had been two months since John and Randy had come out to their coworkers; they were alone in their dressing room. They had each showered and changed out of their ring gear. Randy had on a plain white t-shirt and basketball shorts with sneakers. John had on one of his own t-shirts and jean shorts with sneakers.

"It feels good not having to hide from everybody." John said with a smile. He tried to kiss Randy's lips, but Randy backed away. "What's wrong?" He asked with a frown. Randy sighed. "You only told people about us because Nikki was blackmailing you. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have told anyone." Randy said. John sighed. "I didn't think you knew about that." He said. Randy nodded. "Yeah. Katie told me. She heard you and Nikki arguing about it last week." Randy said.

John took a deep breath and his face flushed red with anger. "Don't be mad at Katie. Unlike you, she doesn't like to keep secrets from the people she cares about." Randy said. "Don't throw that back at me! You didn't want to tell her about us either." John said. "I didn't tell her because you didn't want me to. I should have told her anyway. It's your fault she's not talking to us anymore." Randy said.

John shook his head. "Why does everything have to revolve around her? Ever since she got here, this relationship has turned to shit." He said angrily. "She's Michael's sister, John! I'm not just going to ignore her. We're just as much her brothers as Michael was." Randy said. "I can't believe you right now," John started. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were sleeping with her." He said.

Randy's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" he asked in hopes of John changing what he said. "I said, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were fucking her!" he reiterated. Randy shook his head. "How dare you?" he said through his teeth. "What? You're bi, right? You go both ways, so why wouldn't you be sleeping with her?" John asked. "If I was sleeping with her, John, I sure as hell wouldn't be with you." He said harshly.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" John asked. "It means I can't put up with you anymore! You're priorities are all out of order; you don't appreciate me; and you're ashamed of me! I don't need that kind of person in my life." Randy said.

John shook his head. "You can't quit me, baby. I'm a once in a life time deal. I'm the best it's ever going to get for you. Who's going to want you if you leave me? You're nothing but a cheap whore with cheap tattoos. Just trash." John said coldly. Randy gasped. "Oh what? You're surprised? You're the easiest piece of ass I ever had. Hell, even Cody was harder to fuck that you were." John said. Again, Randy gasped hearing about John sleeping with his close friend Cody Rhodes.

John chuckled. "Whoops. I guess now you know about me and Cody. And Miz. And Punk. And Fandango." John said as he counted on his fingers all the guys he had cheated on Randy with. Randy held back tears as he cleared his throat. "Anybody else?" he asked quietly. John pretended to think. "Um… no one you know. Maybe a few ring rats. Oh, you might want to know that Michael never really loved you. He only put up with you because I told him we were a package deal. He really wanted me, not you." John said with an arrogant smirk.

That was the last straw. Randy had started to sob. He never really cried, so it was rare for him to cry so freely. "Oh, suck it up. Pack your shit and run along like a big boy. I can't believe I came out for a piece of shit like you." John said. Randy shook his head and threw his belongings into his travel bag. "Nearly 13 years, John. All this time, you've been lying to me." Randy said with heartbreak in his voice.

John chuckled. "Pretty good, huh?" he asked. Randy shook his head. "Fuck you, John!" He said as he left. "They all want to." John said cockily with a smile.

He closed the door as Randy left and took a deep breath. "Finally." He said out loud.

Randy hailed a cab back to the hotel; he knew he didn't want to go back to the room he shared with John, so he sent a text message to Katie.

**RKO 11:13pm **Are you in your room?

**Katie Calaway 11:14pm **Yeah. Why?

**RKO 11:15pm **I'll explain later. Room #?

**Katie Calaway 11:15pm **537

**RKO 11:17pm **On my way up.

**Katie Calaway 11:18pm **K. Door is unlocked.

Minutes later, Randy walked into Katie's hotel room. When Randy came into view, Katie saw that his eyes were red and puffy; she could tell Randy had been crying. He smiled when he saw Katie; she coincidentally had on an old RKO t-shirt. She was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. The bed sheets covered her legs and her laptop was in her lap. "What's wrong?" she asked as she closed her laptop and sat it on the bedside table.

Randy sniffled and slowly walked towards the bed. Katie quickly pulled the sheets back offering Randy the space next to her. He pulled off his shoes and shirt and crawled in next to Katie. He mimicked her sitting position with his back to the headboard.

"Now, tell me what happened." Katie said. Randy took a deep breath and told Katie everything John had said. Katie was shocked. "So, can I sleep here tonight?" he asked. "Of course, but I'm leaving in the morning." She said. "Thanks." Randy said. "You're welcome. I assume you won't be traveling with John tomorrow?" she asked. Randy shook his head. "I don't want to, but I don't have any other ride. He's slept with all the people I would have asked." He said. Katie nodded. "What about Curtis?" she asked. "Axel? You think he would let me travel with him?" Randy asked. "He might. You just have to ask." She said. Randy nodded and sent a text message.

Minutes later, his phone chimed. He sent back a reply and told Katie. "He said yes." He said. "See? All you had to do was ask." She said. Randy smiled. "You should get some sleep." She said. He nodded and stared at her.

"What?" she asked. Randy shook his head. "It's nothing." He said quietly. Katie smiled. "I can read you like a book, Randy. If you want to kiss me, just kiss me." She said. Randy's unknowingly licked his lips. After a few seconds of staring at Katie's plump pink lips, he leaned in slowly and gently kissed her. Katie deepened the kiss and straddled his body.

It was then Randy saw that she didn't have on pants. She only wore a pair of lacy underwear he smiled into the kiss. Katie pulled away and smiled down at Katie. "I won't tell if you won't." she said. Randy chuckled. "I don't care who finds out." He said. Katie smiled and kissed him again.

In the middle of the passionate kiss, Randy flipped their bodies so that Katie was lying flat on her back. He trailed kisses from her lips down her jawline and down her neck until he found a hot spot that made her squeal. He smiled on her soft skin and focused on that spot.

"Wait. I don't have a condom." She said. "Me either." Randy said. He looked to Katie as if he was questioning if she would be okay with unprotected sex. She shook her head. "I can't. Sorry." She said quietly. Randy nodded. "I understand." He said. Katie smiled and pecked his lips. "I guess that's a good thing." He said. Katie frowned. "Why?" she asked. "If we had a condom, you'd be paralyzed by morning." He said.

Katie laughed loudly. "Well aren't you humble?" she said. Randy laughed. He rolled off of her and lied down. Katie turned out the light and lied down as well. She rested her head on his naked chest. Soon enough, they were both asleep.

The next morning, Katie was the first to wake up. She noticed that they had changed positions in their sleep. She tried to move, but Randy's strong arms held her in place. She squirmed a little and felt something poking her back. Randy stirred at the same time; the thing poking Katie's back moved. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Randy said jumping from the bed. Katie laughed at the obvious erection in his basketball shorts. "It's okay. I have a flight to catch, but you can use the room. Just make sure you check out." She said. Randy nodded.

Katie gathered her bags and hugged Randy goodbye. "I'll see you in thirty days." Randy said jokingly. Katie grinned. "I'll call you when I land." She said. "Okay. Have a safe flight." Randy said. Katie nodded. They shared a short kiss and Katie left.

The flight to Texas was long, but bearable. It was about 10:30am when Katie arrived at her cold, empty apartment. Even though he hadn't been there in 2 months, Katie could still smell Wade's presence. She sighed and called Randy to let him know she was home safely. The phone call was short and she immediately unpacked her bags.

When she was done, she sat in the middle of her bedroom floor in deep thought about what happened—well, almost happened—with Randy and everything that had happened with Wade.

She decided she needed to talk to somebody; but not just anybody. Someone she trusted; someone who lived in Dallas; someone wise; someone like a father figure. She thought of the perfect person and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through her phone and found the name she was looking for. She pressed the call button and listened to the ring.

**"Hello?"** Stone Cold Steve Austin answered.

_"Hey, Steve."_ Katie said.

**"Hey, baby girl. What's wrong? You sound sad. Is everything okay?" **he asked concerned.

_"I guess. I just need somebody to talk to." _She said.

**"I'm always here for you. You know that." **He said.

_"I know. Can you meet me for lunch today?" _she asked.

**"Yeah. No problem. Is noon okay?" **he asked.

_"That's fine. I'll meet you at your favorite diner at noon." _She said.

**"Alright. I'll see you then." **Steve said.

_"Okay. Thanks, Steve. Bye." _Katie said.

**"Anytime, darlin'. Bye-bye." **He said.

Katie hung up the phone and sighed. Since she didn't take a shower that morning at the hotel, she undressed and stepped into the shower. She turned on the hot water and let it massage her body. She cleaned herself up and dried off. She pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. She let her hair air-dry. She didn't feel like styling her hair at all. When she looked in the mirror, she saw how terrible she looked. After rummaging through her closet, she found a baseball cap and put it on.

She looked in the mirror once again and was a bit more satisfied. Katie grabbed her keys, cellphone, and purse; she drove almost thirty minutes to the diner where she was meeting Steve for lunch. She pulled up to the building and parked the car; she sighed and got out. Inside, she looked around for Steve; when she found him, he waved to her. She gave a small, forced smile and sat down with him. "Hey." She said quietly. "Hey, darlin'. It's good to see you." He said. "You, too." She said hardly above a whisper. She sat in complete silence with her hands in her lap and her head hung. "You said you wanted to talk?" Steve asked. Katie nodded.

"Have you talked to my dad lately?" she asked. Steve sighed. "Yeah. I called him after we talked earlier. He said he didn't know what was going on with you. He said something about you having a boyfriend, but that was it." He said.

Katie nodded. "Yeah. I haven't seen that boyfriend in two months. He met my dad one day, then two days later, he was gone and I haven't seen or heard from him since. He wrote me a letter the day he left, but nothing other than that." Katie said.

Steve nodded. "Is that why you've been off in the ring?" he asked. Katie's head shot up. Steve chuckled. "I saw what happened last night with Kaitlyn. And I saw what happened with AJ." He said. Katie nodded. "I just haven't been the same since Wade left." She said. "Wade Barrett?" Steve asked. Katie nodded.

"Let me guess; your dad hates him? Steve asked. Katie nodded. "And you think your dad has something to do with him leaving?" he asked. Again, Katie nodded. "How did you know?" she asked. Steve laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Have you tried to figure out why your dad hates him?" he asked.

Katie nodded. "Of course I have. I can't think of anything other than the age difference." She said. For the second time, Steve laughed. "What is so funny?" Katie asked angrily. Steve reached for his wallet and pulled out a picture; he handed it to Katie.

She shrugged. "It's a picture of Michael. So what?" she asked. "Keep looking at it." He said. Katie stared at it. "I don't get it." She said. Steve sighed and shook his head. "Look at the dark hair, green eyes, and strong facial features. Don't you think Michael and Wade look a lot alike? If Mike was still here, he would look just like Wade." He said. Katie gasped softly. Steve nodded.

"How old is Wade anyway?" he asked. "He's 32." Katie said. Steve chuckled. "Mike would have been 30 this year." He said. "So you think Daddy doesn't like Wade because he looks like Mike?" she asked. Steve nodded. Katie shook her head. "I don't think so." She said. Steve sighed. "I've known your dad for 20 years, darlin'. Trust me. You know Michael's death is still fresh to him. He can't handle a look-a-like dating his daughter." He said.

Katie nodded. "Thanks, Steve." She said. "No problem. You hungry?" he asked. "Starved." Katie said. She and Steve ordered lunch and talked casually. She purposely left out the parts about Randy; that wasn't something she was ready to address, yet.

"Maybe you should go out tonight to take your mind off things." Steve suggested. "I don't think I feel like going out." She said. "Steven, Jr. is still single. He hasn't been out with anybody in a while." Steve said. "No way. I'm not going out with SJ." Katie said with a laugh. "Why not? Is my son not good enough for you?" Steve asked jokingly.

Katie chuckled. "SJ and I used to take baths together until we were 4 years old. Don't you think that would be a little awkward?" she asked. "He can't remember what he had for lunch yesterday. I doubt he remembers something from almost 15 years ago." Steve said. Katie laughed. "He likes you, ya know?" he asked. Katie nodded. "I've known since middle school." She said. Steve laughed. "You can tell him I said 'hello', though." Katie said. Steve nodded. "Will do." He said.

After talking to Steve, Katie felt much better. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Randy, but that was something she was going to keep to herself until she knew exactly how she felt. With Wade gone and Randy at her fingertips, keeping her hands off of him would be difficult. Not that she was going to try.

**A/N: I know SCSA doesn't really live in Dallas, but for the sake of this story, he does. Thanks for reading. Please review! **

**Maybe only 3 chapters left. It depends on the number of reviews I get. It doesn't seem like many people like it, anyway. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it, but I'd appreciate it more if you would review. Special thanks to PRINCESSNIA, wweanddegrassi, Bingobaby, and ItsTtsLife for their continued, undying support.**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Katie had her hair in big hair rollers as rolled her luggage into an arena in Phoenix, Arizona; it was her first day back since her suspension. Even though she wasn't really concerned with Wade anymore, she still noticed that she hadn't heard him; Wade had been gone for three months. Katie had convinced herself that it wasn't a big deal; her focus was re-channeled to the ring. She was back and better than ever.

As soon as Triple H saw her, he followed her into the dressing room she was assigned; she and Randy had been scheduled to share one. she stepped aside and let Paul in. "Hey, Paul." She said. He smiled. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm not homicidal anymore if that's what you mean." She said jokingly. Paul gave a sigh of relief. "Good. Have you heard from Wade?" he asked. Katie sighed. "No, but that's okay." She said.

Paul frowned. He remembered talking to Wade; Wade said he was going to fix whatever was going on with them. Paul shrugged it off since Katie was okay. "Well, I'll see you later. Your match is first, so get ready." Paul said. Katie nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Paul. For everything." She said. Paul smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." He said as she left.

Katie was left alone with her thoughts as she prepared for a quick shower. Just as she was about to strip out of her clothes, the door opened. "Randy!" she shrieked excitedly. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you back." Randy said. Katie nodded. "It's good to be back." She said. Randy took a deep breath. "Have you heard from Wade?" he asked cautiously. Katie chuckled. "Nope. It's okay though. It's been three months; it's time for me to move on." She said. Randy nodded. "What about you and John?" Katie asked. "There's no hope for us. I'm not even going to try." Randy said.

Katie nodded. "Well, my match is first, so I need to get a shower and change." She said. Randy nodded. He watched Katie walk away to the shower. He sat on the nearby bench to sort out his gear for the night. He picked out a pair of trunks, laid out his boots, and took out his bottle of oil. He had taken a shower earlier, so he changed into his gear.

Randy was lacing up his boots when Katie came out of the shower in a nothing but a black bra and panties. He smirked, but he didn't look up at her. He started oiling his legs while Katie smoothed lotion on her own body. Randy had started to struggle with the oil on his back.

"Can I help?" Katie asked. Randy smiled. "Sure." He said as he handed her the bottle; he turned his back to her. Katie let the oil drizzle from the bottle onto Randy's back. She slowly rubbed the oil all over his back. His muscles rolled beneath her hands; he moaned at her gentle touch. Katie smirked at the effect she had on him.

When she was done with his back, she gently moved his hips to get him to face her. When he did, Katie rubbed the excess oil from her hands onto his chest and abs. Randy licked his lips as he watched her. Katie's hands moved from his chest to his neck; Randy brought his hands up to Katie's waist as she draped her arms round his neck. Katie stood on her tip-toes to kiss plump lips. Without hesitation, Randy kissed her back. He picked her up off her feet so she could wrap her legs around his body. Randy laced his hands together to form a makeshift seat where Katie's ass was planted.

They kissed until Katie had to break away for a breath. Her blue-green eyes studied his steel blue ones. "I really want to spend some time with you tonight." Randy said. Katie nodded. "I'd like that." She said. Randy smiled. "My match is after yours, so can you wait for me?" He asked. She nodded. "I think can manage." She said. Randy laughed. "Good. I was thinking about a candlelit dinner back at the hotel. How does that sound?" he asked. Katie smiled brightly. "That sounds amazing." She said.

Randy smiled and pecked her lips. "Thanks for the help." He said. Katie smiled. "You're welcome. What would you have done without me?" she asked jokingly as got back to her feet. Randy shrugged. "I would have figured something out." He said.

Katie chuckled as she dressed in her ring gear for the night. She pulled on a pink tank top and black high waist mini shorts; she tucked the tank into the shorts. Katie pulled on her boots and laced them up before putting on her kick pads as well.

Sitting in front of a mirror, Katie put on her makeup and eyelashes. When she looked satisfactory, she took out the hair rollers and ran a brush through her hair. She looked over herself one last time before leaving. "I have to go, but I'll see you very, very soon." Katie said to Randy with a wink. Randy nodded. "Good luck out there tonight." He said. "Thanks." She said as she walked out.

Randy was left with only his thoughts. He had not even thought about John since the night he and Katie almost hooked up. All of his affection was going towards her; even during her suspension, she was on Randy's mind.

He shook his head to clear his mind and started stretching and meditating for his upcoming match. He could hear the monitor in the background but he wasn't really paying attention; that is, until "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry played loudly. He smiled and turned to the TV to watch KC Casey's entrance.

**_Making her way to the ring from Dallas, Texas, KC Casey!_**

KC made nice with the fans and shook hands, kissed babies, and hugged children. Randy shook his head watching her because he knew that he would never do anything like that. When KC made her way to the apron, she stopped and posed. The pose was a simple kiss to each of her palms followed by outspread arms. It was her interpretation of Randy's cocky pose on the turnbuckles. As the crowd cheered loudly, KC stepped into the ring. Her opponent, Aksana, was already there so the match started immediately. Randy watched as KC won the match, then he got into position backstage for his match to start.

He and Katie passed each other in the crowded halls and made eye contact; they didn't speak or show any affection because there relationship, or whatever it was they had, was something they were keeping a secret.

Randy's match was over within 15 minutes. By the time he had returned to the locker room, Katie had showered and changed clothes; she didn't watch his match the way he watched hers. After Randy took a shower and changed, they left for the exit. Just before they left the building, Paul called out for Katie. Both she and Randy turned around to face him.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left." Paul said to Katie. Katie forced a smile; she was ready to leave, but Paul had to talk to her. "Starting Thursday, I want you to do some work down in Orlando." He said. Katie raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she asked. Paul sighed. "I know you don't want to, but please think of it as an opportunity to learn from the other women there." He said.

Katie scoffed. "Learn from the girls who are in development? The only thing I can learn from them is how to start drama and you know it! If anything, _I_ should be teaching _them_." She said. Paul nodded. "You're a little rough around the edges and I love that about you, but Vince thinks you need to soften up." He said. Katie shook her head. "Let me guess, you want me to get pretty platinum extensions and wrestle in lingerie? Maybe get some new music too, huh? How about some bubblegum pop? How does "Barbie Girl" sound to you?" she asked rhetorically.

Randy couldn't believe what Paul was asking of Katie. "Do you really think that's a good idea? She is probably the best diva to come through here and she hasn't even been formally trained. She's a natural and you want to change all that?" Randy asked. Paul shrugged. "It's not me; it's Vince. Please just give it a try. If you don't like it, fine. Just prove to Vince that you don't need any adjustments." He said to Katie.

"I prove to you and Vince every time I get in that ring that I don't need any adjustments. The fans love me; and I've improved the diva's division by myself. I'll go to Orlando to 'learn' whatever it is you expect me to learn, but I'm not changing for anybody. You knew who I was when I came here. If you don't like it, I'll go back home." she said.

Paul nodded. "I understand your frustration, but you have to go with the flow for now. I'm sorry." He said. Katie sighed and shook her head; she turned on her heel and left. Of course, Randy followed.

They hailed a taxi back to the hotel where Randy and Katie ordered room service. "Okay… Thank you…" Randy said into the phone after he placed their orders. "The food will be here in twenty minutes." He told Katie. "Okay," she said from where she laid face down on the bed.

Randy sat next to her and gave her a back massage while he talked. "I know you don't want to change, but sometimes you have to conform to succeed. When you make a big name for yourself, you'll have more creative input." He said. Katie nodded. She had known that already, but she didn't like the idea of changing her personality for the benefit of others.

Katie moaned softly at Randy's expert-like hands as they pressed deeply into her aching muscles. She was nodding off when someone knocked on the door. "That's dinner." Randy said getting up from the bed. From where she was lying, Katie could hear Randy thank the hotel staff for the food. She dragged herself from the bed and sat at the table where the food was placed. Randy sat across from her and lit the tall candles that were in the center of the table.

Randy took the domes off of both of the plates. Katie licked her lips at the steak, shrimp, potatoes, and steamed broccoli; Randy had the same. "This looks amazing." Katie said. Randy nodded and they both started eating. By the time they were done, both Randy and Katie wanted dessert. "What do you want?" Randy asked. Katie thought for a moment. "Ooh! Strawberry cheesecake sounds really good." She said. Randy nodded and placed the order through room service. "Five minutes." Randy said to Katie as he hung up.

"Do you think working in development is good for me?" Katie asked. Randy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe? You're so powerful in the ring. I can sort of see where Paul is coming from. You're extremely rough on the other divas. It's like watching a man fight a woman; your style of wrestling is a little too intense for the other divas." He said. "Well, why can't they just step up? Why do I have to down grade?" she asked angrily. Randy shrugged. "It'll get better. I promise." She said. Katie gave a small smile.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Randy opened the door and brought the slices of cheesecake to the table. "I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Katie said as she took a bite. She closed her eyes slowly, savoring the rich taste. "It's so good." She moaned. Randy laughed. "It's just cheesecake." He said as he took the first bite of his own slice. "Wow. It _is _good." He said. Katie chuckled. "Told you." She said. Soon enough, both slices were devoured.

Katie collected their dishes and put them outside the door on the cart. As soon as she returned to the room, Randy attacked her lips with his own. Katie wanted to protest out of pure shock, but she moaned into the kiss instead. Randy lifted her and carried her to the bed where he laid her down gently. He stood back to admire her tiny frame; for such a small woman, she had a lot of fight in her.

Randy pulled his shirt over his head and pulled off his sweat pants. He was left standing in boxer briefs. He crawled over Katie and kissed her neck in search of the sweet spot he found a month earlier. He knew he had found it when Katie moaned in pleasure; he smiled against her skin as she wriggled beneath him.

Katie pushed him away so she could remove her t-shirt. Randy was just about to unclasp her bra when there was a knock on the door. "Ignore it." Randy said between kisses to her collarbone. Katie did just that and wrapped her legs around him to pull him closer to her.

There was a louder, harder knock on the door. "It might be an emergency." Katie said. Randy sighed. "Fine." He said. Katie got out of bed and put on the complementary robe to open the door. Her father's younger brother, Kane, stood on the other side.

"Oh, hey Glenn." She said. "Hey, Katie. Can you talk?" he asked. Katie glanced behind her. "Um, I'm actually busy." She said. "Oh… _Oh._" Glenn said when he realized what she meant. Katie nodded, but Glenn frowned. "I didn't know Wade was back." He said. Katie bit her lip nervously and hung her head in shame. "He's not." She said. Glenn's eyes widened in surprise. "oh," he started. "I just wanted to check on you to see how you're doing. I spoke to your dad a few days ago and he said that you've been a bit off." He said. Katie nodded. "I was, but I'm okay now." She said. Glenn nodded. "Well, call me if you ever need anything." He said. "Okay. Thanks, bye." She said.

Katie closed the door and returned to the bed where she sat with her back to Randy. He sat up and kissed the back of her neck. When she didn't respond the way he thought she would, Randy got worried. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked. Katie felt something in her stomach when Randy used the term of endearment. "We can't do this, Randy." she said quietly. "Do what?" He asked. Katie sighed. "We can't keep hooking up like this." She said. Randy was speechless; he didn't know what to say. "Wade could come back at any time; tomorrow, next week, next month. When he does, I don't want to you or me to get hurt." She said. "I don't understand." Randy said. Katie took a deep breath and turned to face Randy. "When Wade comes back, I'm going to be with him; you know that right?" she asked. Randy scoffed. "He's been gone for three months now! What makes you think he's coming back?" he asked on the verge of anger.

Katie shrugged. "I trust him; I believe in him. He said he would come back and I have to believe that." She said. Randy shook his head. "_If _he comes back, great. _When _he doesn't, don't come crawling back to my bed. You're my best friend and I'll be there for you, but if we break is whole thing off tonight, that's it." He said. Katie nodded. "I understand, but I don't want to stop seeing you. I just can't sleep with you. I'd feel like I'm cheating on him if I do." She said. Randy nodded; he understood that part of her argument. "I get that; so no sex, just hanging out?" he asked. Katie nodded. "Exactly." She said. Randy thought for a moment. "What classifies as sex?" he asked. Katie thought for a few seconds. "Let's put it this way: no being naked in front of each other." She said. Randy smiled and nodded. "So there _are _loopholes. I can handle that." He said. Katie chuckled. "Good. I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." She said as she stood to take off the robe leaving her in her bra and panties. Randy nodded and pulled her down to bed and into his arms. "Goodnight, Katie."

"'Night, Randy." Katie said as she nuzzled into his chest. Randy kissed Katie's forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

**MEANWHILE**

Wade was on the phone with Paul for their monthly updates.

**When do you think you'll be coming back, Wade? **Paul asked slightly annoyed.

_I don't know, Paul. _Wade said with a sigh.

**Okay. **Paul sighed.** Listen, it's none of my business, but Katie was in a hurry to leave tonight. I think she may have gone out on some kind of date with Orton. **He said.

_Orton? That's no big deal. They've known each other since she was a baby. They're just friends. _Wade said.

**You sure? They were pretty close; hugged up. **Paul said.

_I trust her, Paul. There's nothing going on with them. I know that for a fact. _Wade said matter-of-factly.

Paul chuckled. **Okay. Whatever you say.**

_I have to go, but we'll chat later._

**Alright. Talk to you soon.**

_Goodbye._

Wade hung up the phone and laid back on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling; he was having an internal debate. He could either stay where he was or go back to Katie. "Wade?" a woman called from another room. Wade immediately smiled and knew he was better off where he was. Katie would just have to wait.

**A/N: Please review! I'd really appreciate it.**

**So, three months and still no Wade. Be patient; Wade is returning soon. I need more baby names; so PM me or put suggestions in the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 9**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****wweanddegrassi****, ****Bingobaby****, ****ItsTtsLife****, ****FutureWWEAntiDiva****, and ****Kirstein Renee Orton**** for their continued, undying support. **

Early the next morning, Katie and Randy were getting dressed to fly out to San Diego for SmackDown. Katie took a shower first and freed up the bathroom for Randy. When Randy got out of the bathroom from his shower wearing only his boxer briefs, he saw Katie staring in the mirror wearing only a bra and panties. She looked sad; Randy frowned. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nothing." She said quietly with tears in her eyes.

Randy gave a sympathetic smile as he looked at her through the mirror. "We both know that's not true," he started. Katie hung her head when she realized Randy knew she was lying. "Now, tell me what's going on." Randy said. Katie sighed. "Do I look fat?" she asked quietly. "No! You're beautiful! Why would you ask me something like that?" Randy asked. "Look! My thighs are huge and my stomach is flabby. I look disgusting." She said sobbing.

Randy turned her around to face him. She hung her head and tried to cover her body with her arms. Randy gently took her hands in his own and stretched her arms away from her body. "Look at me." Randy said sternly. Katie raised her head slowly. "You are flawless; I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you." He said softly. Katie smiled a little, so Randy put her arms back to her side.

She went to cover up again. "Don't. There's nothing wrong with your body." He said as he kneeled in front of her. He caressed her thighs and kissed up and down each one. He kissed up her body: her stomach, her sides, her arms, her neck, her cheeks, her nose, and finally her lips. He hugged her tightly and continued to tell her that she's beautiful. When Randy pulled away from the hug, he wiped the tears that had fallen onto Katie's cheeks.

"You're beautiful, Katie. Your body is amazing. Don't ever feel like you aren't beautiful, okay?" Randy said. Katie nodded. "Okay." She said softly. "Get dressed and we'll have breakfast before we fly out." Randy said. Katie hesitantly nodded. She didn't want to eat anything because of her recent weight gain.

When they were dressed, Randy and Katie gathered their bags and checked out of the hotel. Randy packed their bags in the car and drove to a local restaurant where they ordered breakfast. Randy got pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and coffee. Katie only ordered grits and toast. Randy quickly started on his meal, but Katie only pushed her food around on the plate. Randy noticed she wasn't eating. "Katie?" Katie didn't look up from the plate. "What?" she asked. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked knowing full-well why she wasn't eating. Katie shrugged. "I'm not hungry." She said. Just then, her stomach growled loudly.

Katie sighed. Randy reached across the table and took her hand. "Please eat." He said sweetly. Katie nodded and slowly ate the food. She thought if she ate slow enough that Randy would get aggravated and not make her eat the entire meal. "We aren't leaving until you're done." Randy said. Katie sighed and ate the buttered toast and the small portion of grits.

As promised, she and Randy left once all of her food was eaten. The drive to the airport was quiet. Randy felt bad for Katie; he just couldn't understand how such a beautiful person could feel so badly about herself.

At the airport, Randy returned the rental car and boarded the plane with Katie. The flight from Phoenix to San Diego was a little under an hour and a half. When the plane landed, Randy and Katie checked into their hotel room before going to the gym. Katie had planned a rigorous workout to shed the weight she had gained. At the gym, she and Randy went their separate ways. Randy focused on weight lifting and Katie did only cardio.

When Randy finished his workout, he went in search of Katie; he found her on a treadmill. Her shirt was soaked with sweat; there wasn't a dry spot in sight. "What the hell…" Randy said to himself as he looked at the treadmill. "How long have you been running?" he asked Katie. "Since—we—got—here." Katie said in between breaths. Randy frowned. "That was 2 and half hours ago!" he said. Katie nodded. "Stop, Katie. Just stop!" Randy said with authority. She didn't stop, so Randy pressed the STOP button on the treadmill; he caught Katie before she fell.

Randy dragged her away towards the showers so they could talk privately. "I know you want to lose a few pounds, but you don't need to! You're going to push yourself too far and you're going to get sick. Just slow down; eat right and exercise if you want to drop a few pounds. You can't just run full-speed on a treadmill for two hours." Randy said. Katie nodded. "I'm sorry." She said. Randy shook his head. "You don't have to apologize to me; apologize to yourself for pushing too hard." Randy said. Katie nodded like she was a scolded child.

Suddenly Katie held her stomach and gagged. She ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited; Randy followed but he stayed outside the bathroom. He knocked and waited for an answer; when no one said anything, he walked in to check on Katie. "See? I told you that you would get sick." He said as he stood at the stall where Katie was double over with her face in the toilet. When Katie was done, she rinsed out her mouth with the water from the sink. "Come on. Let's get you back to the hotel so you can rest until the show." Randy said. Katie nodded and followed Randy out.

"You hungry?" Randy asked Katie as he drove back to the hotel. Just as Katie took a breath to answer, he interrupted her. "And don't lie to me," He said sternly. Katie sighed and nodded. "What do you want to eat?" Randy asked. "A salad is fine." Katie said quietly. "At least it's something." Randy said under his breath.

When they got to the hotel, Randy and Katie took separate showers. They ordered room service and quickly ate their meals. After lunch, they laid down to rest. Katie laid with her back to Randy, but Randy still talked to her. "Do you have any plans after the show?" Randy asked. "No. Why?" She asked quietly. "I thought maybe we could stay in tonight and watch a few movies." Randy said. Katie nodded. "Katie… I'm always here if you need to talk, okay?" Randy said out of the blue.

Katie sighed and rolled over to face Randy. "Do you think he left because I got fat?" She asked. Randy shook his head. "You shouldn't care about him leaving or why he left. He's gone and that was his decision. Whether or not you were the reason isn't your fault." Randy said. "I guess you're right. He said he was coming back, that he had to work some personal stuff out. So, I'm not the reason he left." she said happily. Randy sighed. "Do you really thing he's coming back?" He asked warily. Katie nodded. "In the letter, he said he would be back soon."

Randy shook his head and stood from the bed. He paced back and forth before speaking again. "HE'S NOT COMING BACK! Don't you get that? What will it take to get that through your head?! He's gone, Katie!" Randy yelled. Katie started to dispute, but Randy cut her off. "He hasn't called, he hasn't sent you any text messages, he hasn't sent an email, and he hasn't written you in the mail! What in the world makes you think he's coming back?" Randy asked. Katie shrugged. "I trust him, Randy." she said. Randy scoffed and shook his head. "You knew him for—what? 2 days?—before you started dating him? You've known me since you were a kid and you don't even trust me when I say he's not coming back." He said.

Katie frowned. "Why can't you just be happy that I'm in love with someone?" she asked. Randy's eyes widened at the question. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I can't be happy for you when you're supposedly in love with a married man!" Randy said. Katie's jaw dropped. As soon as he realized what he said, he covered his mouth.

**TBC **

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to leave y'all with something to think about. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 10 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to: ****PRINCESSNIA****wweanddegrassi****, ****Bingobaby****, ****ItsTtsLife****, and ****Kirstein Renee Orton**** for their continued, undying support. Also, thanks to new reviewer: ****LatinaWWEFan****. **

**Continued…. **

"What do you mean he's married?" Katie asked. "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew." Randy said through his hands. "Randy? What are you talking about?" she asked as she stood up. Randy sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said. Katie was still waiting for an explanation.

Randy sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "He's married, Katie. He has been for a while." Randy said. Katie shook her head. "If you knew he was married, why didn't you tell me?" Katie asked. "I thought you knew." Randy said. "You know me better than that, Randy. You know I wouldn't get involved with a married man." Katie said. "I know, but I just assumed you knew." Randy said.

Katie thought for a moment. "I don't believe you. You're just mad because I won't sleep with you. Wade_ will _come back and when he does, I can't wait to see the look on your face. He loves me, and I love him, Randy. You just can't accept that so you sank to lying to get me sleep with you." Katie said. Randy was shocked. "I'm not lying! I would never lie to you about something like that. I love you, Katie and I want to see you happy." He said as he stood to approach Katie. "I'm happy with Wade! You're just jealous because you can't get in my pants." Katie said as she pushed Randy away.

Randy was dumbfounded. "He brainwashed you; you hang on everything he told you. Anybody with common sense would have known what he was doing to you." Randy said. Katie chuckled. "I know what your problem is! John dumped you and you came to me for a quick fuck. When you couldn't get it, you decided to make me as miserable as you are by lying to me about Wade." Katie said matter-of-factly. Randy shook his head. "I don't believe this. I try to help you but you don't even want to listen to me." He said.

"How have you helped me, Randy? You didn't tell me about you, Michael, and John; and now you're trying to tell me that my boyfriend is married! Don't you see why I don't believe you?" Katie said. Randy took a deep breath and packed his travel bags. "You know what? Since you don't need me around here anymore, you can just call me whenever Wade gets back. Or never. Whichever comes last." Randy said. "Fine! Just leave!" Katie said as she threw her hands up in the air.

Randy shook his head and left the room with all of his stuff; he was going to check into a separate room.

Katie sat in the hotel room by herself and tried to process all that had just happened. She couldn't believe that Randy would get so desperate that he would lie about the love of her life being married. Katie shook her head and lied down for a nap until it was time for SmackDown.

When her alarm went off, Katie rolled out of bed to get ready for SmackDown. After her shower, Katie put on as much of her ring gear as she could without looking foolish in public. She put on her pink high waist mini shorts with her black tank top. Instead of her boots and kick pads, Katie put on a pair of Chuck Taylor sneakers. She did her hair and make-up, too, so that all she had to do was show up to the arena and change shoes.

Katie took a cab to the arena and checked in with Paul to see what she was doing for the night. "I didn't have a match planned for you; but I think it would interesting to have you as a special guest referee tonight." Paul said.

"Special guest referee? Is that how low you think of me, Paul. I may not have fucked half this fucking roster, but I have more talent in my arm that all of the divas in this company. If all you want from me tonight is to referee a match I should be in, you can kiss my ass because I'm going back to the hotel for the night." Katie said angrily.

Paul sighed. "I know this whole process is frustrating, but since the show is airing on Friday, I can't have you in a match tonight. NXT is live on Thursday; you can't be on NXT one day, and then be on SmackDown the next day. You understand that, right?" Paul asked.

Katie shook her head. "I understand it just fine. What I don't understand is why I'm going to NXT in the first place." Katie said.

"The higher-ups thought it would be beneficial. I had nothing to do with that." Paul said.

Katie took a deep breath. "I'll referee the match; no problem." She said with defeat laced in her tone. Paul nodded and smiled. "Good. It's Daniel Bryan vs. John Cena." Paul said. Katie sighed. She hadn't spoken to John in almost four months. She was in the middle of thinking how jagged the match would be when Paul handed her a black and white striped shirt. She immediately took the shirt to the on hand seamstress backstage. Katie instructed her to cut some areas and pull in some other areas.

When the shirt was cut and sized to her liking, Katie went to her dressing room to prepare for the match. She changed tops and made sure she looked decent enough for her job as referee. She hated where she stood with the company. Granted, she didn't go through extensive training, but she was still more talented than a referee. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her dressing room door opened.

A stagehand poked her head in. "5 minutes, KC." She said. Katie nodded. "Thanks."

Katie sighed and made her way to the curtain and waited for her introduction.

**This match is scheduled for one fall. Please welcome your special guest referee, KC Casey! **

KC painted on a fake smile and bounced down the ramp. She climbed the steps to the ring and posed for short time before stepping into the ring.

Daniel Bryan came down the ramp first. In the ring, he engaged the crowd in a "yes" chant until John Cena's music hit. Katie rolled her eyes at the gimmick John had. She thought it was crazy how the WWE Universe sees a kid friendly, generous man as John Cena when she knows for a fact that John is the exact opposite.

With both Daniel and John were ready, Katie called for the bell that started the match. The bell rang and men went at it. Katie tried her best to be fair, but she couldn't help but rule in favor of Daniel Bryan during this match.

Every time Cena pinned Bryan, Katie made sure to count slowly to give Bryan extra time to kick out; preventing John from winning. However, Katie didn't cheat for Bryan. When he pinned Cena, Katie counted at the normal rate but John kicked out before 3. After almost 10 minutes, Katie got bored with the match so she played fair all around. John ended up winning, but Katie refused to raise his hand. She just left the ring and walked backstage.

When she made it to her locker room, she checked her phone like she always did just in case she missed any calls or text messages. She saw that she had multiple missed calls from a number she didn't recognize. It was in a weird combination, but Katie just brushed it off as if it was a crazed fan.

She jumped when the monitor blared with "Voices". She took a deep breath and decided not to look at the screen. Instead, she gathered her toiletries and went to the showers. By the time she was done with her shower, the show was closing out with a pipebomb from CM Punk. Katie sighed and dressed in a t-shirt and Nike shorts. She had just pulled her wet hair into a bun on top of her head when someone knocked on her dressing room door and pushed it open. Katie looked to see who it was and sighed when she saw Randy.

"What do you want?" Katie asked, annoyed. Randy sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." He said. Katie shook her head. "No. You should have. I should be apologizing to you right now. You were only looking out for me." Katie said. Randy nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked. Katie shrugged. "I just need some time." She said.

Katie bit her lip nervously. "What is it?" Randy asked. Katie sighed. "I know you only want to protect me and my feelings, but can you just let me do this by myself? You know, let me wait for Wade. I mean, do you have proof that he's married? Have you seen his wife? Have you seen him wearing a wedding band?" Katie asked.

Randy sighed. "No." Katie nodded. "See? Just let me do this, please." Katie said. Randy hated the way she sounded; she sounded like she was defeated. It was like she was on the verge of losing hope. Randy just nodded to agree to her terms. "Okay." He said. Katie gave a small smile. "But, I don't want to lose whatever this is we have. I have so much love for you but I don't want to stop seeing you." She said. Randy smiled. Earlier that day, he thought that he had ruined any chance he could have had with Katie. "I'm okay with that, but I want to give you some space. Just call me if you need anything." Randy said as he turned to leave.

Katie stopped him. "Actually, I was wondering if you still wanted to watch those movies tonight." She said. Randy smiled and nodded. "I'm done for the night if you're ready to head out." Randy said. Katie nodded and handed Randy her bags. Randy smiled and led the way to the rental car.

The ride to the hotel was quiet. Partly because Randy didn't know what to say, partly because Katie was embarrassed of the way she treated Randy earlier that day. When they made it to the hotel, they met in the room they originally booked together. "I have a lot of movies here. Which one do you want to watch?" Randy asked. Katie shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She said. Randy nodded and picked a comedy to lighten the tense mood; Katie was glad because she thought he was going to pick a romantic movie. Not many people knew it, but Randy Orton was a sucker for chick flicks.

Katie got situated on the bed and waited for Randy to start the movie. "I'm going to order room service. Do you want anything?" Katie asked. Randy pressed play on the DVD player. "Uh, sure. A cheeseburger and fries is fine." He said. Katie nodded and decided to get the same thing. She was hungry; there was no stopping her from eating at this point. She placed the call and ordered their meals. "It'll be here in 15 minutes." Katie said. Randy nodded and sat on the bed next to her.

As expected, the food arrived fifteen minutes later. Like a gentleman, Randy answered the door when hotel staff knocked. He tipped the deliverer and rolled the cart to the bed. "Here you go." Randy said as he handed Katie her tray of food. "Thanks."

Randy grabbed his own tray and returned to his spot on the bed. Randy scarfed down his food, but Katie was only half way through her cheeseburger when she got sick and ran to the bathroom. She threw up the bit of food she had just eaten. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and returned to the bed.

"You okay?" Randy asked. Katie nodded. "Yeah. I guess since I haven't been eating, the burger upset my stomach." She said. Randy nodded. "I have a few protein bars in my bag if you want to try to eat one." He suggested. Katie shook her head. "No thanks. I've lost my appetite." She said. Randy accepted her answer and turned his attention to the movie.

During the movie, Katie's phone rang; it was the same number from earlier, so she didn't answer the call. All night, Katie's phone rang from that number; but she continued to ignore it. She eventually set the number to a custom ringtone of silent. She even saved is as "DO NOT ANSWER".

Halfway through the movie Katie wasn't even focused on the TV screen; she had been thinking about what Randy said about Wade. After deep thought, she convinced herself that Randy wouldn't lie about something like that.

"Randy?" She called out. "Hmm?" Katie took a deep breath. "What do you know about Wade?" She asked. Randy looked at Katie and saw that she was seriously interested; he turned off the TV and sighed. "All I know is that every year like clockwork, he gets injured and gets put on shelf for six months. It's always six months; no more, no less." Randy said.

Katie nodded. "He never said anything about it?" she asked. Randy shook his head. "Nope. Why do you ask?" he asked. Katie shrugged. "Just wondering." She said. Randy was skeptical, but he nodded anyway.

They sat in silence for a moment until Randy broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. Katie nodded. "You always say that you have love for me." He said. Katie nodded. "I do have love for you." She said. "But you never come right out and say 'I love you'. Why not?" He asked.

Katie sighed and started to cry. "Hey… don't cry. I'm sorry for asking." Randy said as he wiped away fallen tears. "I'm so sorry, Randy." Katie said between sobs. "It's okay; you don't have to apologize." He said. Randy lifted Katie's face so he could look into her eyes. They were brighter than usual; Randy smiled. "You're so beautiful." He said softly. Katie sniffled and gave a slight smile.

Randy inched close to her face, but he stopped when he got a breath away from Katie's lips. He wanted her to make the next move. After a few seconds, Katie pressed her lips to Randy's. Randy kissed her deeply and rolled her on her back as he got settled between her legs. Randy rolled his hips on hers in a slow rhythmic motion.

Katie ran her hands up and down Randy's back leaving light scratches that could be translated into inscriptions of love. She moaned into the kiss and tugged at Randy's shirt; he broke this kiss and let Katie pull it over his head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

This time, Randy kissed her softly with more passion. He trailed soft kisses from her lips, down her jawline, and to her collarbones. Katie arched her back when Randy familiarized himself with the sweet spot on her neck.

"Wait… stop…" Katie said between breaths. "What's wrong?" Randy asked as he reluctantly pried his lips from her soft skin. "No sex, remember?" Katie said reminding Randy of their agreement. Randy grinned and hung his head. "Yeah. I remember." He said as he rolled away from her. "I'm tired anyway." Katie said as she laid her head on Randy's chest; she heard rumbling through his body as he chuckled. "Me, too." he said as he wrapped his arms around Katie's small frame.

They were drifting to sleep until Katie spoke. "Randy?" she called out. "Yeah, baby?" he asked. Katie's heart fluttered at the term of endearment. "I have a lot of love for you and I do love you, but sometimes I try to deny that I love you because of Wade." She said. Randy nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I just wanted to make sure that was why." He answered.

Katie smiled and kissed his bare chest and nuzzled into his chest. After a few moments of silence, Katie gasped. "What is it?" Randy asked. "Our heartbeats," she said softly. "What about them?" Randy asked. "There's a myth that if two people's heartbeats are in sync, it means they're in love with each other. But…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Randy asked. Katie sighed. "The same thing happened with Wade. Look how that's turning out." She said sadly.

Randy tilted Katie's face up to meet her lips with his own. Katie felt what seemed to be fire travel from her lips all the way down to her toes. When Randy broke the kiss, he gently played with Katie's wavy, blonde hair. "The difference between me and Wade is that I'll never leave you. I'll always be here, no matter what. I love you, baby, and nothing will change ever that." Randy said.

Katie smiled and cupped his face in her hand. "I love you, Randy." she said with a whisper. "I love you, too, Katie." He said. Randy pecked her lips one last time before holding her tightly in his arms where she fell asleep with a smile and a kiss on her lips.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Please be patient; Wade ****_will_**** come back. Soon. Just like he said. Nearly four months ago. But, hey! Katie and Randy! Woo! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 11**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ****LatinaWWEFan****, ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****Bingobaby****, ****wweanddegrassi****, ****Kirstein Renee Orton****, and ****ItsTtsLife**** for their continued, undying support. I really appreciate it, y'all! **

**This might be classified as a filler chapter, but I hope you like it anyway… **

Randy groaned as he woke up; he started to get out of bed, but he saw that Katie was still sleeping peacefully. He just stared at her as she slept. Her hair was disheveled; it had come out of the pony tail. He chuckled and tried to fix it without waking her up. It was no use because her phone rang and woke her up.

She groaned and rolled away from Randy to reach for the phone; she looked at the screen and sighed. It was another phone number she didn't recognize, but it was the same strange combination from yesterday. The only difference was that it had different numbers. She ignored the call and returned to her spot on Randy's chest.

"Good morning." He said with a kiss to the top of her head.

Katie smiled. "Morning." She said as she absentmindedly traced patterns on his bare skin.

Randy wrapped an arm around her body. "I was thinking… maybe we could go out today. Do something fun." he said.

Katie thought for a moment. "What do you mean by fun?" she asked.

Randy frowned and looked down at her. "Fun? It's just fun. I didn't know it needed a definition." Randy said confused.

Katie chuckled. "No. I mean what kind of fun? Coloring book fun? Movie fun? Bowling fun? Or…" She trailed off as she straddled Randy's waist. "…sexy fun?" she asked seductively.

Randy laughed lightly. "You're a tease, you know that?" he asked. Katie chuckled and nodded before dismounting him.

He sat up by propping himself up on his elbows and watched Katie as she walked around the room. "Seriously, though, babe… I want to spend the day with you. What we do is up to you." He said.

Katie was pulling on the complimentary hotel robe as she thought. "Ooh! I haven't been to a beach in a while." She said.

Randy smiled and nodded. "So, we do breakfast here, and then hit the beach for few hours, then lunch. We could see a movie after lunch, then hang out a bit before I take you to dinner. How's that?" Randy asked.

Katie smiled. "That sounds amazing! I'm excited!" she said giddily as she went into the bathroom with her shower supplies.

Randy laughed at how childlike she was being; it was cute. "Make that shower quick! I'm starving." Randy said. Katie poked her head out the bathroom door and glared at him. "If I want to take an hour long shower, I will. And you'll sit there and wait like a good boy." She said jokingly. Randy shook his head as he laughed.

Within 20 minutes, Katie had emerged from the bathroom in the fluffy robe and a towel on her hair. She teasingly smoothed lotion on her skin beneath the robe. Randy licked his lips as he watched her. When Katie realized how intently Randy was staring, she chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a shower?" she asked.

"Oh. Um, yeah." He stuttered.

Katie smirked as he gathered his shower supplies and disappeared into the bathroom. With the robe off, Katie put on a leopard print Hot Glam flowy top, lace up, one piece swimsuit. She stepped into the swim suit and pulled it up, but she knew she wouldn't be able to lace it up on her own. Katie just decided to wait on Randy to lace it up for her.

While she waited, Katie pulled on a pair of denim shorts and packed a beach bag. Her pink Juicy Couture carry-on luggage sufficed as a beach bag. In it, she included the beach towel Randy so sneakily packed in her luggage, sunscreen, and flip flops.

She sighed contently since the beach bag was packed. Next was her make-up; Katie knew that Randy wasn't into a lot of make-up, so she kept it simple. By the time she finished, Katie assumed her hair had dried enough to be the style she was hoping for. She took the towel off her hair and shook it out a bit before examining it in the mirror. She smiled; all she had to do was blow dry it a bit and she would have her perfect, natural wavy hair.

When Katie had finished blow drying her hair, Randy had come from the bathroom. He stared at Katie for a moment before he dressed himself. He pulled on a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He sat on the edge of the bed to put on his socks when Katie was putting on red suede sandal booties. Randy chuckled.

"What?" Katie asked when she heard the low rumbling.

Randy looked at her and furrowed his brow. "Are the shoes necessary? No one wears 4 inch heels on the beach." He said.

Katie pretended to be sad. "You don't like my shoes?" she asked with a fake pout on her face. She lifted her foot and planted it on the small section of the bed that was between Randy's legs. His eyes traveled from her foot all the way up her smooth, glowing leg.

"I love your shoes, baby." He said sweetly.

Katie smirked. "And they're 5 inches. Not 4." She corrected him. "Plus, I have flip flops for the beach in the bag." She said matter-of-factly.

Randy nodded and finished putting on his shoes.

"Can you lace me up?" Katie asked.

Randy frowned. "Your shoes don't have laces." He said.

Katie laughed and turned around. "Not my shoes, smartass. My swimsuit." She said.

"Wow." Randy said under his breath. His hands shook as he laced up the swimsuit. Not being able to physically love Katie the way he really wanted to was getting to him. It was like he was a hungry lion in the jungle and Katie was a vulnerable gazelle. She was right there in front of him; he just wanted to take her right then. If he could, he would.

"All done." He said as he tied the top of the swimsuit.

"Thanks, babe." Katie said.

Randy smiled and nodded as he gathered his phone, wallet, and hotel key.

"If you need to, you can put your phone and wallet in the bag." Katie suggested.

Randy nodded and did just that and led the way to the hotel restaurant where they would be having breakfast.

When they sat down and ordered their meals, Katie's phone rang. As she expected, it was one of the two numbers that had been continuously calling since the night before.

"Why don't you just answer it to find out who it is?" Randy asked.

Katie shook her head. "I don't really care who it is. I just wish they would stop calling." She said.

"Who do you think it is?" Randy asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I thought maybe it was a fan or something." She said.

Randy nodded to agree. "Maybe you should answer next time and tell them to stop calling; threaten to call the police." He suggested.

Katie shook her head. "I don't want to do that. If I do, they'll just keep it up to test me." She said.

Before Randy could say anything, their food had arrived.

"Thank you." Randy and Katie said in unison to the waiter who brought their food.

Halfway through the meal, Randy's phone rang in the beach bag. Katie rummaged through it and saw it was Paul calling. She handed the phone to Randy.

**"Hello?"** Randy answered.

_"Hey, Randy. It's Paul. Are you still in your room? _Paul asked.

**"No. I'm downstairs in the restaurant. Why, what's up?" **Randy asked.

_"Uh, I need you and Katie to come up to room 1223 for a meeting. It's urgent." _Paul said.

**"Right now? We're in the middle of breakfast. Can we come up in 15 minutes?" **Randy asked.

_"No. I need to see you both right now." _Paul insisted.

Randy sighed. **"Fine. We're on our way." **Randy said.

He hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

Randy explained the situation with Paul and the important meeting he called. Katie nodded and stood from the table. She was secretly nervous about meeting with Paul on their off day. It was rare that he called meetings at all.

In the elevator, Katie fidgeted and started to panic.

"Calm down, baby. It'll be okay. It's probably nothing." Randy said to calm Katie down.

She nodded. "You're probably right." She said as she took a deep breath.

The elevator door opened and they stepped off in search of Paul's room. Randy knocked and heard Paul faintly tell him to come in. Randy and Katie slowly walked in expecting the worse, but they weren't expecting what happened next.

"Hello, love."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I would greatly appreciate it. I'm sorry it's so short. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 12**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! **

"Hello, love." Wade said when he saw Katie.

Randy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him; she was shaking like a leaf. Katie's breath hitched when she saw Wade standing next to Paul. She had to process what was happening before she acted. When she realized that Wade was really standing right in front of her, she tore out of Randy's grasp and ran into Wade's arms.

She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his body as he spun her around.

"I missed you so much, baby!" Katie said as Wade put her back on her feet.

"I'm sure I missed you more, love." Wade said sweetly before he leaned down to kiss her lips.

The kiss seemed to last forever; the noisiness of the kiss didn't make the situation less uncomfortable for Randy. When Wade and Katie broke the kiss, Wade turned his attention to Randy.

"Thanks for looking out for her, Randy." Wade said friendlily. Randy shot him a look that could kill; Katie noticed it.

"Excuse us…" Katie said as she pulled Randy out the door. They walked far away from the hotel room door so that their conversation couldn't be heard.

"What's your problem?" Katie asked Randy.

Randy scoffed. "What's _my _problem? What's _your _problem?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a problem." Katie said as she folded her arms in front of her body.

Randy shook his head. "I just told you that he's married! Are you really about to run off with him?" he asked.

Katie nodded. "I told you that I would! This shouldn't be a surprise to you. I told you yesterday that I would go back to Wade when he came back and you were okay with it." She said.

"That's because I didn't think he would ever come back!" Randy yelled, making Katie jump.

Katie shook her head. "You know what? I don't even care because I told you what would happen when he came back. You knew I would leave and you seemed to be okay with it so why should I even feel bad?" she asked rhetorically.

"You should feel bad because just last night, you said that you loved me, Katie! That kind of thing doesn't go away overnight!" Randy said.

Katie sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry, but I love Wade just as much as I love you." She said.

"If you love us both equally, I shouldn't even be here right now. Wade is married, Katie! I don't have any proof, but I know for a fact that he's married. And if you love a married man as much as you love me, I shouldn't even deal with you." He said.

Katie shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay. So I guess you and I are over." She said as he walked away back to the hotel room.

"Katie, wait!" Randy called back.

Katie sighed and stopped. "What?" she asked.

Randy took a deep breath. "I—" He was cut off by Katie's phone ringing. She saw that it was one of the two numbers that had been continuously calling her. She started to ignore the call, but Randy grabbed the phone from her and answered.

**"Hello?" **Randy answered.

….

**"Oh, really?!" **

….

**"You mean Katie? Yeah. She's right here. Do you want to speak to her?"**

Randy handed the phone to Katie.

**"Hello?" **Katie asked.

_"Hello, Katie. You don't know me, but my name is Janie Barrett. I'm Wade's wife." _

**"I'm sorry, what?" **Katie asked.

_"I assume he hasn't mentioned me. That's okay though because I hadn't heard anything about you either until I went through his phone and saw a number saved as "Princess". I've been trying to call you, but you never picked up. So, I sent you an email, but I guess you haven't looked at it yet." _

Katie was speechless; tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to the British woman on the other end of the phone. At first, Randy smirked when he found out it was Wade's wife calling; but the look on Katie's face made him feel sorry for her. She looked like she had just been killed from in inside out.

**"I uh, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was married. To be honest, I haven't seen or spoken to him in four months. He left four months ago, but he just got back today." **Katie explained.

_"I know. He takes a trip here to Preston every year. He usually spends six months with us; but when I confronted him about your number in his phone, he confessed and left." _

**"Us?" **Katie asked.

_"Oh! I guess since he didn't tell you he was married, he didn't tell you he has children too." _

**"Children? Multiple children?" **

_"We have four together. Olivia is our oldest daughter; she's 11. Alexander is oldest son; he's 9. Then Emily is 5, and Robert is 2. We have one on the way; Abigail will be here in a few weeks. Wade was supposed to stay for her birth, but I made him leave when I found out about you." _

**"Five children? Wow… Uh, how long have you two been married?" **

_"Well, we've been together since high school, but a year after Olivia was born, we got married. So we've been married for a little over 10 years." _

**"Oh. I'm so sorry Janie. I had no clue he was married or that he even had five kids." **

_"No need to apologize. Just make sure you stay the hell away from my husband. No matter how young you are, I'll always be his wife." _

Katie stammered. **"I would never knowingly get involved with a married man. I'm not that kind of person." **

_"I don't care what kind of person you are. He's my husband and you need to leave him alone." _

**"Of course. I never had any intentions of getting back with him after this phone call." **

_"Good. Have a good day." _

**"Um… you, too." **

Katie hung up the phone and just stood there. "He's been married for 10 years, Randy. He's got 5 kids." She said quietly.

Randy nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Katie didn't answer; she just kissed Randy with all she had. Their tongues moved along like they were meant for it. Their lungs screamed for air, but neither Randy nor Katie cared. Eventually, they broke the kiss and went back to the hotel room.

"Great! Since you're all here, I wanted to talk about some storyline changes." Paul said as Randy and Katie walked in. Wade was already seated, but Paul offered Randy and Katie seats as well. When they sat, Paul sighed.

"O—" he started. Katie cut him off.

"Before you get started, Paul, can I ask a few questions?" Katie asked. Paul nodded.

"Okay, Wade, where have you been the last four months?" she asked.

"I—I was uh on injury in Tampa." He said.

Katie nodded. "Is that true, Paul?" she asked. Paul nodded.

"Paul, is Wade married?" she asked. Wade choked and Paul tensed up.

Katie shook her head. "You knew he was married?!" she asked Paul.

Paul sighed and nodded. "But I promised I wouldn't tell you." He said.

"Let me explain, love." Wade said.

"NO, Wade! No. I'm done with you. I just spoke to your _wife_ about your 10 year marriage and 5 children. I don't ever want to see you again." Katie said.

There was an awkward silence until Paul cleared his throat.

"Okay. So, Wade is back! He'll be back on Raw this Monday. I'm not really sure yet about what he'll be doing. We're still debating promo or match, but one of the two will definitely happen. We want to start another Barrett/Orton feud; we're just not sure where we want to take. I just called this meeting to let you know he's back." Paul explained.

"That's it? You could have sent that in a text message or an email. You didn't have to call a meeting." Randy said as he stood with Katie.

"Oh, and Katie?" Paul started. "You'll need to make it to Orlando by 8 o'clock tonight." He said.

Katie was shocked. "I have plans tonight. You should have told me that yesterday. It'll be impossible for me to find a flight." She said.

"I know, but things happen and the trainers at NXT want you there tonight. I guess I can make a call and tell them you won't be there until tomorrow morning." Paul said.

Katie sighed and nodded.

They started to leave when Wade grabbed Katie's arm.

"Can we talk, love?" he asked. Randy pulled Katie close to him as she answered.

"No, Wade. We're done, over, finished, no more. I don't want anything to do with you. Plus, if you haven't heard, I have a flight to catch." She said before she walked away.

When she and Randy got back to their own room, Katie packed her bags while Randy looked online for a flight for her.

"The first flight out is almost 8 hours long; it leaves tonight at 7 is that okay?" he asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah." She said quietly.

Randy sighed and booked the flight. He paid for the ticket and walked over to Katie; he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. She buried her face in his chest.

"I don't want to leave." She said into his chest.

"I know, baby. I don't want you to leave, but I know you'll kick ass in Orlando." He said.

Katie smiled against the fabric of Randy's shirt. "Thanks, babe." She said.

"No problem. Are you still up for going to the beach today?" he asked.

Katie shook her head. "No. I'm not feeling very beach-y." she said.

Randy nodded and came up with another idea. "We can do something else and I have the perfect thing in mind. Change out of the swimsuit and we'll go." He said.

Katie nodded and changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a fitted white t-shirt. She didn't change her shoes, though. Randy looked at her in disbelieve.

"What? These shoes make me happy." Katie said. Randy chuckled and took her hand as they left the room.

Randy drove to the famous San Diego zoo. Katie grinned when they pulled up. Randy was surprised that it was so crowded on a Wednesday. He shrugged it off and helped Katie out of the car.

They walked around the zoo for almost an hour before stopping for a snack since Paul interrupted their breakfast.

"I really do love you, Randy." Katie said out of the blue. Randy smiled.

"I know you do, baby. I love you, too." He said. Katie smiled and pecked his lips.

"Let's get out of here. I want to show you something." Randy said. Katie nodded and took the hand he offered.

Randy drove a short distance to what looked like a night club. Katie was confused, but she went along with it even though it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

Katie was shocked when they walked in; it was a hookah bar. Randy laughed at her reaction.

"Come on." He said as he led her to a table with two hookahs. They were greeted by an actual waiter.

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked.

"Whatever you got, we'll take it." Randy said. The waiter nodded and came back with what seemed to be tobacco and filled the hookah before lighting it up.

"Can we get some Vodka in the other one?" Randy asked. The waiter nodded and left. As soon as he left, he was back with a bottle of Vodka. He filled the second hookah with the alcohol and left.

Katie and Randy both took a hit of the tobacco.

"How did you find out about this place?" Katie asked as she blew out smoke.

"Swagger told me about it." Randy said as he tried to hold in the smoke. He then blew it out in one smooth line.

Katie laughed. "Should you really trust Swagger when it comes to smoking?" she asked jokingly.

Randy laughed and inhaled the vaporized alcohol.

They talked casually as they smoked and "drank". A few people approached them for autographs, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Katie was grateful for Randy taking her out to take her mind off of Orlando; she had gotten really relaxed.

"I think we need to go, babe." Katie said with slurred speech.

Randy nodded. "Okie dokie. Let's be outie." He said.

Katie giggled and stood up. "BUT WAIT! I'm hungryyy." She whined.

Randy rubbed his stomach. "Me, too. We should get some food to not be hungry anymore because if we eat some food we won't be hungry anymore after we eat some food." He said; his speech was slurred, too. Randy paid their tab and left; Katie followed him to the car.

They were able to get some fast food and go back to the hotel where they ate. Soon enough, it was time for Katie to go to the airport to catch her flight. Randy drove her there and kissed her goodbye.

"Bye-bye honey bunny." Randy said.

Katie smiled. "Bye-bye punkin." She said before kissing him sloppily.

"God you are so fucking hot," She moaned. "but I have to go. The plane is gonna fly away without me. And I don't have wings to fly by myself. Bye-byeeee" she said.

Randy waved as she boarded the plane.

"I love that man right there." Katie told the flight attendant as she pointed at Randy. "He's really hot and sexy and I want him to fuck me. Can he fuck me?" she asked. The flight attendant was more than confused, but she ignored it since Katie would be in first class.

"I LOVE YOU KATIE CALAWAY!" Randy shouted from the terminal. Katie's response was faint, but Randy heard it anyway. "I LOVE YOU TO, RANDY ORTON!" she screamed.

The flight attendant sighed. It was going to be a long flight.

**A/N: Uh… okay? What the hell is going on with Randy and Katie? **

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 13**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA**** (ch.11), ****wweanddegrassi**** (ch.11), ****PRINCESSNIA****, and ****Kirstein Renee Orton**** for their continued, undying support. I really appreciate it. Also thanks to new reviewer ****ILoveAnime89****! **

Randy groaned when his ringing phone woke him up; it was a little after 3am. He started not to answer, but he recognized the area code; it was Florida. Since he has many friends who live there, he answered—he answered grouchily, but he answered, nonetheless.

**"What?" **

_"Randy Orton?" _

**"Yeah. Who is this?" **

_"This Barbara from Hendrickson Welch Hospital in Orlando, Florida." _

Randy sat up straight and listened.

_"I'm calling on behalf of Kathryn Calaway." _

**"Oh my god. Katie? Is she okay?" **

_"Well, um, I think it would be best if you came to the hospital to speak with her doctor. I don't think it's good to discuss this over the phone." _

**"I'm not in Florida; I'm on the other side of the country in California! Can you at least tell me what happened?" **

_"Uh, we're not really sure yet, sir. Is there any way we can get you to come down to Florida as soon as possible. We need someone to approve certain treatments and tests." _

**"Why do you someone to speak for her? Is she unconscious?" **

She sighed. _"Yes, sir. She slipped into a coma."_

**"Oh god. Have you called her parents? They live right in Texas." **

_"Yes, sir. She had an EID, emergency ID, and it specified that we not call her parents, but there was no other number so we had to contact them anyway. Her father declined to come, so we had to look through her cell phone and we found your text messages and we thought maybe you were family." _

Randy was confused as to why Mark did not take the trip to Florida for Katie. But at that time, why he didn't show wasn't important. **"I can take the first flight out to Florida, but the flight is 8 hours long. Is there anything I can help you with right now?" **

_"Actually, yes. How well do you know her?" _

**"I've known her since she was three years old. I know her like the back of my hand." **

_"Perfect. Is she allergic to anything?" _

**"No." **

_"Do heart conditions run in her family?" _

**"Not in her immediate family. Her mom and dad don't have any heart conditions." **

_"Does she have diabetes?" _

**"No." **

_"Is she currently on any medications?" _

**"No" **

_"How far along is she?" _

**"Wait… what?**

_"Uh… did you not know?" _

**"Did I know what?" **

_"I think it's best that you make the trip to Florida as soon as possible. She's a high risk patient and we really need someone to speak for her." _

**"Okay, I'll take the first flight. Please call me if anything changes. Also, make sure her doctor gets my number and calls every hour until I get there." **

_"Yes, sir. Thank you for your cooperation." _

**"You're welcome. Thanks for calling." **

Randy ended the call and jumped up from the bed to pack his bags. He searched for the first flight out to Florida; luckily, there was a flight leaving within 2 hours. He booked the flight, paid for the ticket, and called Paul.

Randy tried to explain what happened, but Paul wouldn't approve of him leaving.

"I'm sorry, but you're in the main event of the house show tonight; you can't leave." Paul said.

Randy scoffed. "Whatever. Fine me; I'll pay up when I get back."

"You don't understand, Randy. If you leave now, I'll have to fire you. You already have three strikes against you." Paul said.

"I'll save you some time. I quit."

Randy ended the call and bolted to the lobby with is bags to check out. He paid extra to give to housekeeping since he left in such a rush without cleaning the room.

He drove through San Diego to the airport with the emergency lights blinking. At the airport, he returned the rental and waited impatiently for his flight to be called. While he waited, his phone rang; it was coming from Florida, so he answered immediately.

**"Hello?" **

_"Hello, Randy Orton? This is Dr. Kevin Renner from Hendrickson Welch Hospital in Florida. I'm calling on behalf of Kathryn Calaway." _

**"How is she?" **

_"She's stable; there hasn't been much of a change. How soon will you be here?" _

**"I'm at the airport in San Diego right now; I'm waiting for my flight to be called." **

_"Okay. Tell a flight attendant that you have to have your phone turned on to receive my hourly calls." _

**"Thank you. I will." **

_"You're welcome. Have a nice flight." _

Just as Randy hung up the phone, his flight was called. He scrambled with his carry on to board the plane. He sat in first class; he was extremely nervous.

"Can I get you a drink?" a flight attendant asked.

"No, thank you. While you're here, I have to tell you that I need to keep my cell phone on. My girlfriend is in the hospital in Florida and her doctor will be calling me with hourly updates." Randy explained.

The flight attendant nodded. "That won't be a problem, sir." She said.

Randy nodded and thanked her. He decided to go back to sleep with his phone on vibrate so he could feel it when it rang.

Like the doctor promised, he called every hour, on the hour. During the eight-hour flight, there wasn't much of a change in Katie's condition; the only thing that changed was her heart rate. It had gone up since she was first admitted; the doctor explained that it was a good thing. That it could mean that Katie would come out of the coma soon.

When his flight landed, Randy got a rental and sped off to the hospital. He took a deep breath when he parked the car. After he composed himself for whatever news the doctor would have for him, Randy got out of the car and jogged to the entrance.

"I'm looking for Dr. Kevin Renner." Randy told the nurse at the nurses' station. The nurse picked up the phone and called the doctor to let him know that Randy had arrived.

"He's on his way." The nurse said.

Randy nodded and waited impatiently and stretched his arms over his head. He was grateful for the shower he took before he went to bed the night before; if he hadn't, he would have smelled up the entire floor. He casually glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly 4pm. He shook his head at sat down to wait.

As soon as he sad, Dr. Renner approached him. "Follow me, Mr. Orton." The doctor said.

"Just Randy is fine." Randy corrected him.

The doctor nodded and led Randy to Katie's room, but he stopped at the door. "I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to help Kathryn. Her chances of survival are high; we just need you to confirm certain treatments and tests." The doctor explained.

Randy nodded and took a deep breath as Dr. Renner opened the door. Randy slowly walked in to see Katie lying on the hospital bed motionless. She had tubes coming out of her nose, she was hooked to a heart monitor; she looked so strangely peaceful. Randy walked up the bedside and gently stoked her hair. He looked around the room for the luggage she had on the plane; he didn't see it right away.

"Where are you bags?" Randy asked.

The doctor pointed to the closet. "The nurses put them in there." He said.

Randy went to the closet and found the particular bag he was looking for. He searched the bag for an elastic band and returned to the bed. The doctor watched Randy intently as he put Katie's hair into a pony tail.

The doctor eyed Randy curiously. "Katie doesn't like to sleep with her hair down. She says it'll get frizzy." Randy explained.

Dr. Renner nodded and smiled. "Let's get started, shall we?" he asked.

Randy nodded and sat down.

"Firstly, would you like to know what happened?" the doctor asked.

Randy nodded.

The doctor pulled out an electronic tablet and looked thought Katie's records. "She was on a plane when a flight attendant found her still in her seat after everyone else had gotten off. She was unresponsive so the flight attendant called 9-1-1. When the paramedics arrived, they concluded that Katie was in a really deep sleep of sorts. She wasn't unconscious, but she was bordering it." Dr. Renner explained.

Randy nodded. "Do you know what caused her to go into a coma?" Randy asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No. We have to take a blood sample to even begin to figure that out. That's why we needed you here; do we have your permission to take blood?" The doctor asked.

Randy nodded. "It's fine." He said.

The doctor nodded and called for a nurse who specialized in phlebotomy. The nurse arrived and took several vials of Katie's blood.

"Is that much blood necessary?" Randy asked out of concern.

Dr. Renner nodded. "We don't know exactly what's wrong with her so we have to test her blood for everything. Every test requires a different amount of blood." he explained.

Randy sighed and nodded.

"Is it okay for us to take a sample of the amniotic fluid?" The doctor asked.

Randy frowned. "The what?" he asked.

"Amniotic fluid. It's the fluid that cushions the baby." He explained.

"What baby?" Randy asked, still confused.

Now the doctor was confused. "You didn't know that she's pregnant?" he asked.

"She's what?!" Randy asked, almost angry.

Dr. Renner nodded. "She's pregnant; about four and a half months along." He said.

Randy felt lightheaded and took a deep breath; he knew that Wade was the baby's father. His mind was a jumbled mess; he thought back on Katie's behavior and realized that all the signs were there: her weight gain, vomiting, mood swings. They were all there and he didn't even notice them.

He sighed. "I had no clue that she's pregnant. To be honest, I don't think she knows either." Randy said.

The doctor nodded and made a note on the electronic tablet. "It is very important that we take a sample of the amniotic fluid to make sure the baby hasn't been affected by whatever caused Katie's coma." He said.

Randy nodded. "It's okay to take a sample. Is the baby okay otherwise?" Randy asked.

Dr. Renner smiled and nodded. "The baby is fine; perfect actually. We just want to make sure." The doctor said.

Randy sighed. "Katie and I were drinking and smoking yesterday; and I'm pretty sure she was drinking during the whole pregnancy." Randy said.

The doctor nodded and made a note. "The test on the amniotic fluid will tell us if the baby was affected." He said.

Randy nodded. "I've heard that people in comas can have brain damage if they ever wake up. Is that true?" Randy asked.

Dr. Renner sighed. "Sometimes it is true, but in Katie's case, that possibility is very low. I'm not saying that she won't be brain damaged. I'm just saying that the chances of brain damage are very, very low." He said.

Randy sighed and nodded. "Thank you." He said.

The doctor nodded. "You're welcome. We'll have the blood and amniotic fluid tests back in an hour. Please stay positive; we're doing all we can to help." He said.

Randy nodded; his stomach growled.

"Can I get someone to make a run to get you something to eat?" The doctor asked.

"No, thank you. I don't want to cause any delay in Katie's treatment." Randy said.

The doctor shook his head. "We have people who do nothing but go get food for the patients' family. Her treatment time wouldn't be affected at all." he said.

Randy nodded. "I'm starving." He said.

Dr. Renner chuckled and called for the call guy to get Randy some food. Before the doctor left, he shook Randy's hand. "Please stay positive. Everything is going to be fine. Make sure you eat and get some sleep later. I'll be back in an hour with her test results." He said.

Randy nodded. "Thank you so much." He said.

The doctor nodded and left. Soon enough, the call guy came to the room and took Randy's order for food; he only ordered a cheeseburger and fries. The call guy nodded and left.

When he was alone again, Randy moved his chair to Katie's bedside and held her hand. Tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke.

"I don't know if you can hear me, baby, but you need to know that I love you. You have to stay strong and pull through. I don't know what I'd do without you, Katie. You have to pull through for me and the baby."

Randy wiped away tears that had fallen on his cheeks. "I put your hair up in a ponytail the way you like it. I hope you don't mind; I just didn't want you to be upset if it got frizzy."

He chuckled. "They washed your make-up off. I know you'd be pissed that people are seeing you with no make-up. Honestly, you look better with no make-up at all. God, you're beautiful. I wish I could see your smile right now."

Randy sighed. "I quit on Paul today. He told me I couldn't leave San Diego or he was going to fire me. Wrestling was all I had to live for until you came along. I need you to wake up, babe. You're the only thing I have to live for right now."

He moved one of his hands to Katie's belly. After a few moments he felt a kick. "Hey there, little one. You have to tell your mommy to wake up; she needs you right now. I know you're only a baby, but you've got to help me out." He said. The baby kicked again as if it was giving Randy confirmation that it would do what he asked.

He sniffed and held Katie's hand with both of his. "I was going to ask you to marry me last night after the dinner we didn't get to go to. I've had the ring for a few days, but I kept with me all the time just in case I find the perfect moment to ask you. I want you have the ring right now." He said as he stood to walk over to the left side of the bed.

He took out the tiny black box and got down on one knee. He opened the box that held a Martin Flyer 18K Three Stone White Gold Princess Cut & Pave diamond engagement ring; he slipped the ring on Katie's left ring finger. He kissed her hand when the ring was in place.

"That's even more reason for you to wake up, baby. I want to marry you and make you and that baby happy. I can't do that if you don't wake up. Please, don't leave me, Katie. I need you."

Randy wiped tears from his face and kissed Katie's limp hand again. He sighed and sobbed loudly as he begged Katie to come out of her coma.

"Please baby. Don't do this to me. You mean the world to me; I can't lose you right now, baby."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I had a feeling that my regular readers were trying to figure out why no one had been in the hospital yet. (It's kind of my MO. All of my stories feature a character being hospitalized.) **

**Maybe Katie will come out of her coma if you review… **


	14. Chapter 14

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 14 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****wweanddegrassi****, ****Bingobaby****, and ****Kirstein Renee Orton**** for reviewing! Your continued support is greatly appreciated! **

Randy was so grateful for the call guy who brought his meal; he was starving. When he finished eating, Dr. Renner had returned with Katie's test results.

The doctor sighed. "Well, it seems that Katie had lethal doses of ammonia, hydrogen cyanide, and nitric oxide. With all of that plus the effects of alcohol, it's a miracle that she's even alive right now." He said.

"So she was poisoned?" Randy asked.

"Well, there was also a significant amount of marijuana in her system, too. I can conclude that the ammonia, hydrogen cyanide, and nitric oxide were ingredients in the marijuana she may have smoked early yesterday." The doctor explained.

Randy shook his head. "I was with her all day yesterday. She didn't smoke any marijuana. We went to a hookah bar but we got…" Randy trailed off. "Oh no… This is my fault." He said as he ran his hands down his face.

"How is it your fault?" Dr. Renner asked.

Randy sighed. "I took her to a hookah bar yesterday. I thought the bar only had tobacco. I didn't know they had marijuana, too. I didn't specify that I wanted tobacco but I guess they gave us marijuana." Randy said.

The doctor shook his head. "It's not your fault, Randy. Tobacco has all those same ingredients, too. A similar situation could have occurred even if she only spoke tobacco. So, don't blame yourself." Dr. Renner said.

Randy nodded and sighed. "How is the baby?" he asked.

The doctor smiled. "The amniotic fluid tests came back clean. Your baby is fine." He said.

Randy nodded, but he felt tightness in his chest when Dr. Renner implied that Randy was the baby's father. As much as he wanted to be the father of Katie's baby, Randy knew that the baby wasn't his.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Renner asked.

Randy sighed and thought for a moment. "No." he said.

Dr. Renner frowned. Usually, expecting parents would jump at the chance to find out the sex of their baby.

Randy didn't want to know because he felt as though Katie should be conscious to find out that she's pregnant and the baby's sex. Plus, to Randy, the sex of the baby wasn't a big deal. A baby is a baby and sex is just something to go by when picking out a name. Randy Katie well enough to know that she would want to include her baby's father in the naming process when she woke from the coma.

"Do you have an estimate of how long she'll be in this coma?" Randy asked.

The doctor shook his head. "There is no way of determining how long a coma lasts. I can tell you, however, that her heart rate is increasing consistently. If it keeps the same pattern, I predict that she'll be awake a little after midnight." He said.

Randy smiled and nodded.

"Be advised, though, Randy. That's only a prediction based on patterns. It's not a medical conclusion." He said.

Randy nodded. "I know. It's just nice to have a little hope." He said.

Dr. Renner smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you're thinking positively. The chairs in here convert to pull out cots, so if you want to sleep here tonight, you can." He said.

Randy looked at the chairs and frowned. "Uh, I hate to sound creepy, but is it okay if I uh…"

"Sleep in the hospital bed? Sure." The doctor finished his sentence and answered the question.

Randy smiled softly. "Thank you. If I run to my hotel will someone be watching Katie?" Randy asked.

Dr. Renner nodded. "Her nurse will check on her every 15 minutes." He said.

"Thank you." Randy said. He leaned down to kiss Katie's forehead. "I love you, baby. I'll be back soon." he said softly. He then gently rubbed Katie's barely noticeable baby bump. "I love you, too, little one." He said before he kissed Katie's belly.

The doctor watched quietly as Randy poured his love into Katie and her unborn baby. He had never seen such a tough looking man show so much love to a person before. He didn't say anything, but according to the heart monitor, Katie's heart skipped a beat each time Randy planted a kiss on her body.

When Randy left, Dr. Renner checked Katie's vitals and concluded that she would be waking up from her coma earlier than midnight. He checked the time and saw that it was nearly 7pm. He smiled thinking of how happy and grateful Randy would be if Katie were to wake up.

* * *

Randy had just gotten out of the shower at the hotel when his cell phone rang; it was the hospital. He answered nervously.

**"Hello?" **

_"This is Dr. Renner. I was calling because there is a man here by the name of Mark Calaway who says he's Katie's father. Would you allow him to see her?" _

**"Hell no. No way. I'll be there in 15 minutes." **

_"Alright. I'll just tell him to wait." _

Randy quickly dressed and left the hotel for the hospital. When he got to Katie's room, he saw Mark standing outside the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Randy asked him angrily.

"Good to see you, too, Randy." Mark said sarcastically.

"I asked you a question!" Randy said.

"She's my daughter. I'm supposed to be here." Mark answered seriously.

Randy scoffed. "Really? Well where were you when they called you this morning?" he asked.

Mark was grasping for an answer. "I was uh, busy." He said.

Randy chuckled. "So is 'busy' a new euphemism for cheating on your wife?" he asked.

Mark frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Randy shook his head. "Katie told me all about you and Rachel. How you still fuck her every blue sky."

The shame showed on Mark's face. "I lost my son, Randy. I can't lose another one of my own flesh and blood." he said.

"It's been 10 years, Mark. I know it takes time to heal from that kind of thing, but you have to find closure somehow. And sleeping around with his mom isn't the way to do it." Randy said.

Mark nodded to agree. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"No. You can't be a father whenever it's convenient for you. You should have flown out of Texas as soon as that nurse called you this morning." Randy said as he opened the door to Katie's room.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. Randy sighed and returned to his spot next to Katie and spoke softly to her.

"Hey, baby; I'm back. Your dad is here. He wants to see you, but I don't think that's such a good idea. The doctor said you'll be awake by midnight. I really hope he's right. Even if he isn't I'll be here until you do." He said.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Randy called.

A pair of nurses walked to give Katie her sponge bath. Randy stood to the side and watched intently to make sure the nurses did their jobs well; it took about 30 minutes for the sponge bath to be done. Randy thanked the nurses as they left.

He yawned and stretched before looking at the time; it was about 7:30pm. It was a bit early for him to turn in for the night, but Randy was tired and bordering frustration so he slipped into the hospital bed next to Katie and held her in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Randy was woken up my soft whimpers next to him; it was Katie.

"Randy?" she called out; she had been crying.

"I'm right here, baby." He said as he held her tightly.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

Randy sighed and explained everything to Katie, minus her being pregnant.

She was quiet; she was trying to process everything when she jumped and held her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked out of concern.

"I don't know." She said. Again, she jumped.

Randy smiled when he realized what she was feeling. "What if I told you that you're 4 months pregnant?" he asked.

Katie looked at him in disbelief. "No way!" she said excitedly. Suddenly, she frowned. "But we never had sex." She said.

Randy nodded. "I know, but that doesn't matter. Wade never even has to know. You and I can move to St. Louis or Dallas and start a new life together." He said.

"But what about work?" She asked.

Randy chuckled. "I quit. Paul wouldn't let me leave San Diego to come here, so I quit." He said.

Katie smiled. "I'm going to be a mommy." She said happily.

Randy nodded and leaned in to kiss her, but he the loud beeping of the heart monitor woke him from the dream.

As he woke up, a slew of doctors rushed into the room and ordered Randy off the bed; Katie's blood pressure was dropping quickly and the doctors had to find out why.

Randy did as he was told and sat in a nearby chair and sobbed quietly. Within just a few hours, there was hope for Katie, but as of now, all hope was lost.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! How long do you think Katie will be in the coma? The first correct guesser will decide the sex of Katie's baby! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 15**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****wweanddegrassi****, ****Bingobaby**** and new comer ****SexySenoritaPeggy**** for reviewing. Your continued support is greatly appreciated. These next few chapters are just Randy (and Katie's visitors) at the hospital; they're all pretty short.**

**ONE MONTH LATER **

Katie is now 5 months pregnant. She hadn't improved over the last month; she isn't responding to any treatments or stimulation. The doctors tried a few different medications, but nothing had worked. After her first day in the hospital, a feeding tube was put in place to make sure Katie and her unborn baby were properly nourished.

Randy was organizing all the plants and stuffed animals his former co-workers sent to Katie when they learned of her state of health. He had gotten in the routine of reading all the "Get Well Soon" cards WWE and its employees had sent to Katie. He sighed when he saw a card from Wade; he wanted to throw the card out, but he knew Katie wouldn't approve of that. Randy did, however, hide the card behind the rest of the cards.

He sighed and put the cards away. "Your mom is coming to visit today; Mark isn't coming, though. They're going through a rough patch. Michelle found out about Rachel, so they've been a little distant. I still haven't told anyone about the baby, but your mom has no choice but to find out when she comes. Wade says he wants to visit, too. I know you would probably want him to since you're pregnant with his baby, but I don't think that's a good idea." Randy said to Katie.

He checked the time and decided to play some baby music he found on the internet to help stimulate a baby still in the womb. It had become something he did in two hour increments every day. When the music was over, he would always talk to the baby.

"Hey, little one. Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you. I really wish you could hear her voice. It's one of the most precious voices I've ever heard; you'd like it. I wish I could have a name for you. But until your mommy wakes up from her nap to give you one, I'm going to call you Bunny. Do you like that name?" Randy asked as he gently rubbed Katie's swollen belly.

The baby moved around a little; Randy chuckled. "I think about you everyday, Bunny. I always wonder if you're a little boy or a little girl. I bet you'd look just like your mommy if you're a girl. She's really pretty; her smile is a killer. She has this crazy wavy blonde hair. It's never straight and your mommy hates it. I think it's really awesome, though. I can't wait until you meet her." Randy said.

He took a deep breath. "You'll be out here with me and everybody else in about four months. Do you think you can handle that?" Randy chuckled. "Of course you can handle it. You'll be able to handle anything; you're a Calaway… at least I hope your mommy will let you be a Calaway. I wouldn't like it very much if your last name turns out to be Barrett. I'd love you all the same, Bunny, but your daddy isn't a very nice man." Randy sighed. "I shouldn't talk bad about your daddy. I'm sorry. It's just that I want so badly to be your daddy."

He laughed a little. "You're going to love your Grandma Michelle. She's a lot like your mommy and she's coming to visit you and mommy today. Grandma Michelle doesn't know about you, yet, but she'll be really excited. She's really nice and she loves babies. You're her first grandbaby so she's going to spoil you." He lightly patted Katie's belly.

"You're really lucky; you have a lot of people who really care about you. I love you, Bunny." Randy kissed Katie's belly softly. He sighed and sat in the chair next to the hospital bed; he fell asleep there.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Randy groaned and stretched from his sleep to get the door. On the other side stood Michelle. Randy smiled.

"Hey Michelle. Come on in." He said as he stepped aside. Michelle seemed surprised to see that he was still there. They had spoken on the phone the day before, but Michelle thought he would have left. She hugged Randy after she closed the door behind her.

"I didn't know you were coming back here today." She said.

Randy shrugged. "I never left." He said as he motioned towards his luggage of clothes and toiletries. "I was checked into a hotel the first night, but I stayed here when I found out there was a shower and stuff here." He said.

Michelle frowned with skepticism. She knew that Katie and Randy had become closer as friends but she had never heard of a friend spending an entire month in the hospital with another friend. She dismissed the skeptisim and sat in the chair once occupied by Randy.

"How has she been doing?" Michelle asked Randy.

"Touch and go, really. She hasn't improved much and the doctors still don't know when she'll wake up. They say she's doing pretty well otherwise." Michelle nodded as she stroked Katie's hair.

Randy thought it was time for Michelle to know about Katie's baby. "K—"

"Why isn't Wade here?" Michelle interrupted.

Randy was thrown off by the question. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He should be here; his girlfriend is in a coma. Why isn't he here?" she asked again.

Randy frowned. "Katie didn't tell you?" he asked.

Michelle shook her head. "Didn't tell me what?" she asked.

"They're not together anymore. Katie broke up with him the day before she ended up here." He said.

"Why did they break up?" Michelle asked surprised.

Randy sighed. "Katie found out that Wade is married. He's been married for a while; he has 5 kids with his wife… and one on the way." He said.

Michelle gasped. "He married? And his wife is pregnant?" she asked.

Randy shook his head. "His wife isn't pregnant anymore. She just had a baby last week I think." He said.

Michelle was confused. "But you said he has a child on the way…"

Randy nodded. "He does, but it's not his wife's baby. It's Katie's; she's 5 months pregnant."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. I'll tell you this: Katie will be in a coma for a number of months. How many total months do you think she'll be in the coma? The closest guesser will get to decide the sex of her baby. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 16 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****wweanddegrassi****, ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****Bingobaby****, and ****SexySenoritaPeggy**** for reviewing. I really appreciate your continued support. I'm honestly getting tired of this story. It's really bad and it's not very intriguing so I'm really trying cut this story short with a couple more chapter. It's not y'all's faults. I promise. It's just this sucky ass story. **

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Katie had been in a coma for two months now; she's 6 months pregnant. Michelle had started to visit more frequently. Randy had convinced her to let him reserve a hotel room for her so she could be close to Katie. Reluctantly, she had agreed. She hadn't further questioned Randy about Wade… until today.

The doctor had come to check on Katie; he explained to Michelle and Randy that she was doing a bit better than expected. It wasn't a lot, but it was just enough to restore hope. When the doctor was done with the briefing, Randy and Michelle thanked him at sat in silence.

Michelle cleared her throat. "I hate to ask, but why hasn't Wade visited Katie and his baby?" she asked.

Randy sighed. "Because he's an asshole. That's why." He said.

"He's a nice young man. I like him; he treats her well. You've been a great friend to her, but Wade loves her; he should be the one here for her." Michelle said.

Randy scoffed. "Friend? Really? Does a 'friend' basically live out of a hospital room for two months?" he asked rhetorically.

Michelle just sat there.

"And who ever said that I don't love her? I love her, Michelle. Not just as a friend. You see this?" Randy asked as he showed Michelle the ring he had slipped on Katie's finger. He had taken off when he learned that Michelle would be visiting.

She admired the ring. "This is beautiful." She said quietly.

"I was going to propose to her the night before she…" Randy said as he trailed off. "Wade will never love her the way I do. You can ask about him all you want, Michelle. I'll never have an answer for you. I'll tell you this though: I'm going to marry Katie one day. It may not be as soon as I want it to be, but I will marry her." He said.

Michelle shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But, uh, you should know that I called Wade." She said.

Randy frowned in confusion. "For what?" he asked.

"To visit. He's coming today." she said.

"And you didn't think I would need to know that? I don't want him here! I've done all I could to respect Katie and what her wishes might be, but I will not let Wade step one foot in this room!" Randy said with authority.

Michelle sighed. "But Randy—"

"But nothing, Michelle! I don't want him here! End of story." Randy said.

At that, there was a knock on the door.

"I swear to god if that's him, I'll kill him right here; right now." Randy said through his teeth.

When Michelle didn't get up to open the door, there was another knock. Randy shook his head and went to the door. He looked through the peephole and groaned. It was Wade.

Randy opened the door, but instead of letting Wade in, he slipped out and closed the door behind him. "What do you want?" Randy asked Wade as they stood in the hallway.

"I want to see Katie." Wade answered simply.

"What makes you think she wants you here?" Randy asked.

Wade scoffed and smirked. "She's carrying my baby, Randal. We both know she would want me here regardless of how we ended things." He said.

Randy sighed. He couldn't believe that Michelle had told Wade about the baby. He knew Wade was right about the possibility of Katie wanting him to visit, but he just couldn't allow it. "No. I don't want you anywhere near her." He said.

Wade chuckled and smirked evilly. "Fine. But I'll be back." He said.

Randy found it strange that Wade agreed so easily before walking away. He expected Wade to put up a fight. Randy just stood there dumbfounded as he watched Wade walk away. After a few moments, he cleared his thoughts and went back into the room.

"Where's Wade?" Michelle asked.

"I told him he couldn't come in."

"Why? I told him he could visit." Michelle said angrily.

"I know what you told him, Michelle. I don't want him here; he's not good for Katie right now."

"You don't know what's good for my daughter! You're just the rebound to keep her company while Wade was out of town." She said with an attitude.

Randy chuckled in disbelief. "Rebound? Really? I'm a rebound Michelle? She loves me! And I love her and that baby more that Wade ever could! I'm the man she needs in her life!" he shouted.

Michelle shook her head. "You know you're like a son to me, Randy, but she doesn't love you! She was just using you for support." She said.

"Fuck that shit about me being like a son to you! It that was true, you wouldn't be so far up Wade's ass with excuses! Even if she was coming to me for support, you and Mark weren't there for her. If you were, maybe she wouldn't have come to me!"

Michelle stood there in silence. Randy was right. She and Mark hadn't been there for Katie after they met Wade; they had cut all contact with her for their own selfish reasons. Michelle had nothing else to say, so she grabbed her purse and jacket as she left. Randy closed the door behind her.

He sighed and ran his hands through his short hair. He checked the time and saw that it was almost time for Katie's sponge bath. He sat next to her bed and held her hand as he waited for the nurses to come.

Randy only hoped Katie would wake up soon; but with every passing day, his hope diminished. The likelihood of Katie waking up from the coma was getting slim.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry this chapter is so sucky, but the story is almost over. This is your last chance to take a guess at how many total months Katie will have been in the coma before she wakes up. The closest guesser will decide the sex of Katie's baby!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 17**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****Bingobaby****, ****LatinaWWEFan****, ****wweanddegrassi****, and ****Kirstein Renee Orton**** for reviewing! I really appreciate it. I'll be taking a survey/poll of sorts from each of the reviewers to find out the sex of Katie's baby. So be on the lookout for that message. **

**ONE MONTH LATER **

Katie has been in the coma for 3 months; she's 7 months pregnant. The doctors said her condition was improving and that there was a high chance of her waking up soon. Randy didn't take the medical opinion seriously because of the previous hopes that had been shattered.

Randy was seething because just as Wade promised, he was back to visit. Randy didn't have any fight left in him, so he allowed it. He was pacing in the hallway outside of Katie's room. He kept checking his watch; Wade had been in the room for over 15 minutes. Randy was getting worried.

Just as he was about to go back into the room, the door opened and Wade immerged.

"What took you so long?" Randy asked with skepticism.

"I was having a moment with my baby and its mother; not that it's any of your business."

Randy clenched his jaw pushed past Wade before closing the door behind him. He sighed and sat next to the bed. He saw a crumpled up piece of paper on the floor; he picked it up to see what it was.

He shook his head as he read what Wade had written on the piece of paper. Wad had made a list of baby names. There were two columns; one for girl names and one for boy names. For girls' names Wade had listed Abigail, Amber, Marie, Casey, Carly, Theresa, Lauren, and Macy.

Randy wasn't surprised to see that Wade had listed his own name on the list of boys' names. Also on the list were, Andrew, Brandon, Christopher, Michael, Morrison, Logan, Lucas, Nicholas, and Walker. Randy groaned and tossed the paper in the trash.

Randy bowed his head and silently begged whatever greater being to heal Katie; to wake her up. His concentration was broken when the machines to which Katie was connected all rang with an emergency tone at once. He jumped up and ran for the nurses, but as soon as he opened the door, three nurses all rushed in with what Randy had learned during his stay was a crash cart. Dr. Renner followed them inside.

Randy wanted to stay in the room to find out what was going on, but the nurses pushed him out. He kept his ear close to the door to hear what was happening on the other side of the door. All he heard was rustling and the machines that continued the alarming tone.

He paced the hallway nervously until a nurse came out of the room. He rushed up to her.

"What's going on?!" he asked in a panic.

The nurse didn't respond; she pushed right past him.

Randy groaned. "Can anybody tell me what the hell is going on?" he shouted at the nurses and doctors roaming the halls; none of them stopped to listen to him. Randy was on the verge of showing everyone how Katie had come up with the nickname of "Bam-Bam" for him all those years ago. Instead, he calmed himself down and sat in a chair outside Katie's room. He had convinced himself that the doctors and nurses knew what they were doing. Randy had just gotten comfortable in the chair when he heard a dreaded flat-line coming from Katie's room.

Disregarding direct orders to stay out of the room, Randy burst in. He was just in time to see a nurse cover Katie's face with the sheet of the bed.

"NO! NOOO! PLEASE TRY TO SAVE HER! PLEASE DON'T LET HER DIE!" Randy yelled as tears flowed from his eyes.

"We've done all we can, Randy. I'm sorry. She's suffered enough." Dr. Renner said.

"No, doc. Please? She's strong enough to take it. She's a fighter! Please try again." Randy begged.

Dr. Renner sighed and turned to his team of nurses. "PADDLES!" he shouted.

One of the nurses uncovered Katie's body and opened her gown while another nurse charged the shock paddles and handed the doctor the pair of electric plates.

"Clear!" the doctor yelled before he shocked Katie's heart.

Nothing. Randy whimpered.

The nurse turned up the power.

Dr. Renner rubbed the paddles together. "Clear!" he yelled before the second shock.

Nothing. Randy was a mess at this point; he covered his mouth with both of his hands. He wasn't ready to let Katie go so easily.

"Last time, Doctor. Full power." The nurse said.

Dr. Renner took a deep breath. "Clear!" he yelled one last time before the third shock.

There was a faint beeping on the heart monitor. It wasn't much, but it was something for Randy to hold on to.

The doctor released a sigh of relief. "Take a few blood and amniotic samples; test for everything and put a rush on it. We need to find out what caused her to code." The doctor instructed his nurses. They nodded and sifted through the cart to find a needle and vials; the nurses took several samples of Katie's blood and amniotic fluid. They soon left to get the samples tested.

Randy took a deep breath and returned to Katie's side. "I knew you were strong, baby. Don't ever scare me like that again." Randy spoke sweetly as tears dripped from his eyes. He gently stroked Katie's swollen belly. "You okay in there, Bunny?" he asked. He waited to feel a kick but there was nothing.

He looked up at the doctor who still stood in the room. "What about the baby?" he asked worriedly.

"The baby is fine. We checked. He or she might just be in shock and that's normal for this type of experience. I'll be back to check on Katie and the baby soon." The doctor said.

Randy nodded. "Thank you for saving her; I don't know what I'd do without her." He said as he lovingly stroked the back of Katie's hand.

The doctor nodded and walked out.

Randy sighed with exhaustion. Katie's near death experience had drained him of all his energy, so he decided to curl up on the pull out bed.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Dr. Renner returned. What felt like a lifetime to Randy was only 2 and a half hours. He sat up and stretched, ready to listen to the doctor's news.

"Any good news?" Randy asked not expecting any.

The doctor flipped through the results. "Well, no. But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. It seems like someone gave her an extremely lethal dosage of morphine sometime this morning." He said.

Randy frowned in confusion. "Morphine?" he asked.

Dr. Renner nodded. "Yes. It's used for pain mostly, but a high enough dosage can kill someone. Considering Katie's small stature, it didn't take much to affect her." He explained.

Randy was speechless.

The doctor sighed. "I have to ask, Randy. Did you have anything to do with this?" he asked.

Randy was shocked that the doctor asked such a question. "No way. I would never do something like that." He said.

The doctor nodded. "I figured as much. Has she had any visitors today?" he asked.

Randy shrugged. "Nope. No one has been here all day… Well—" he trailed off.

"Well, what?" Dr. Renner asked.

"No one has been here all day except for Wade, her baby's father." Randy said. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "**_Wade!_**"he growled through his teeth.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! Don't forget: I'll be sending messages to the reviewers for a poll. Some of you have already gotten messages from me, so it's no biggie.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 18 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****wweanddegrassi****, ****Bingobaby****, ****Kirstein Renee Orton****, and ****PRINCESSNIA**** for reviewing. Your support is such a great motivator! **

**ONE MONTH LATER **

After Randy and Dr. Renner realized that Wade had tried to kill Katie with morphine, they called the police. Randy thought they were going to find and arrest Wade on the spot, but the police said that without any evidence, there was nothing they could do. Of course Randy was discouraged and upset, but he didn't let that get in the way of his support for Katie. Surprisingly enough, Randy had actually forgotten all about Wade; his goal was to put forth all his attention to Katie.

She had been in the coma for 4 months; she's 8 months pregnant. With her due date coming up just around the corner, the Dr. Renner made sure the baby was as healthy as possible. He also explained to Randy how the birthing process was going to happen.

"You have 2 options: C-Section or natural birth. They each have their risks, though. With a C-Section, we would have to give Katie an anesthetic. Since she's still in a coma, we wouldn't know exactly how much to give her; we could give her too little and she wake up in the middle of the procedure and that could cause a lot of pain for her. On the flip side, if we give her too much, she could die." The doctor explained.

Randy nodded in thought. "What about the natural birth?" he asked.

The doctor sighed. "If her contractions are strong enough, Katie won't have to push; the baby could come out on his or her own. However, I've never seen a birth where the mother didn't have to push. So, the only way that would work is if we give her something to induce the labor to strengthen the contractions. That's something we've never really done before, so it's risky." He said.

Randy took a deep breath. "I'll have to think about it." He said.

Dr. Renner nodded. "You've got a few weeks to think. Just let me know when you decide." He said.

Randy nodded. "I will. Thanks." He said with a courteous yet forced smile.

The doctor nodded and left.

Randy sighed and sat next to Katie's bed. He took her hand in his own.

"It's almost a month til we meet the baby, Katie. I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby let alone how I want the baby to be born. Maybe if you wake up, you can make that decision on your own."

He sighed. "I need you, baby. Bunny needs you." He said softly.

There was a knock on the door. Randy frowned; he wasn't expecting anyone to visit Katie. He quickly tidied the room before looking through the peephole. He couldn't see the person's face because of the bouquet of flowers they were holding in front of their face. Randy opened the door to let the person in.

"I'm surprised you answered." Wade said.

Randy growled low enough so that Wade didn't hear it; he wanted to take a swing at Wade, but he decided against it. Instead, he smiled friendlily and stepped aside to let Wade into the room. Randy closed the door behind him.

"Can I have a moment alone with my baby and Katie?" Wade asked smugly.

"Hell no! Not after what happened last time you were here." Randy said.

Wade shrugged. "Fine." He said as he sat in the chair next to Katie's bed. "Hello, love. I miss you so much." He said. Wade continued quietly so that Randy couldn't make out each word he said.

Randy just stood there and watched Wade as he spoke softly. He knew in his heart that Wade was full of shit, but he didn't say anything. All the while Wade spoke, Randy silently reviewed his plan that was weeks in the making.

He sighed before speaking. "I want to apologize for being such an ass." Randy said out of the blue.

Wade frowned in confusion. "Uh, apology accepted." He said with skepticism.

Randy nodded and smiled politely. "So um, what have you been thinking about the baby?" he asked.

Still confused by Randy's behavior, Wade answered. "I was kind of hoping Katie would be awake by now so that we could discuss it. I just can't have another kid; I already have five back home. Six is just—whew—too many." He said.

"So you're just going to let her raise a baby on her own?" Randy asked.

Wade shrugged. "No. I was just hoping she would give the baby up for adoption." He said.

Randy didn't show it on the outside, but he was livid. Wade's plan this whole time was to convince Katie to give her baby away. Randy calmed himself down before speaking again.

"You look tired, man; you should get some rest. The chairs convert into pull out cots." Randy offered.

Wade smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." He said as he pulled out one of the chair's cots.

"I'm going to get some sleep, too." Randy said.

Wade nodded. He was actually glad that he and Randy had squashed the tension between them. He had always thought of Randy as a pretty good friend; it was just nice for Wade to know that there was no bad blood.

Randy laid down on the other pull out cot and waited quietly until Wade was snoring quietly. When Wade was in a deep sleep, Randy got up from where he was lying. He padded around the room in search for the empty syringe he had hidden after Wade's last visit just in case Wade ever returned.

With the syringe in hand, Randy pulled the plunger top all the way back until it couldn't go any farther. Slowly, Randy approached a sleeping Wade and studied his arms and neck looking for a prominent vein in which to inject the needle of the syringe.

Eying the vein that protruded from Wade's neck, Randy slowly pricked the skin making sure the needle was in the vein. When it was precisely placed, Randy pushed the plunger releasing air into Wade's vein. The air bubble traveled to Wade's heart; it stopped all blood flow causing an instant air embolism. Wade's heart stopped and he was dead before Randy could hide the needle and scamper back to his pull out cot to finally sleep in peace.

As he laid there, Randy actually smiled; it was a real smile. He was truly happy for the first time in months.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 19**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****LatinaWWEFan****, ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****wweanddegrassi****, and ****Bingobaby**** for reviewing!**

**ONE MONTH LATER **

After Wade's death, the police weren't able to find a cause of death. Investigators couldn't find any evidence, the coroner didn't find any drugs in his system, and there were no visible marks or bruises on him. Luckily for Randy, the coroner overlooked the tiny needle prick on the side of his neck. Because of the coroner's carelessness, Randy was never found out as Wade's killer. Randy didn't feel bad about his deed; he thought of it as karma. Wade tried to kill Katie and he got what was coming to him. Randy only sped the process up a bit; his conscience was clear.

Mark, Michelle, Steven, SJ, and even John were all at the hospital because today was the day Dr. Renner wanted to deliver Katie's baby. She had been in the coma for 5 months. After careful consideration, Randy decided to allow Dr. Renner to perform a C-Section. Since it was technically a surgery, Katie had to be moved to an operating room.

The nurses on hand showed everyone to a waiting room; one of the nurses explained that they would be notified when the baby was born. No one was allowed in the operating room because of the high risk classification of the operation.

After nearly an hour, a neonatal nurse walked out of the operating room with the baby wrapped in a blanket. She walked the short distance to the waiting room. Since there were no windows on the doors, no one saw that she was coming.

Randy was the most nervous of them all; he was pacing the floor when the nurse walked through the Push-To-Open doors. He back was to the door when it opens, so he turned quickly to see the nurse holding a squirming pink blanket.

He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands; his eyes were stinging with tears of joy. The nurse smiled sweetly and handed the bundle to Randy.

"Congratulations," she said.

Randy smiled through the joyous tear. "Thank you," he said to the nurse.

"You're welcome. Katie is doing just fine. Everything was perfect," she said. "But there was no change in her condition." She finished.

Randy nodded; he hadn't expected a change. He was so overjoyed to have such a small baby in his arms that he didn't notice that the nurse had left and that Katie's family and friends had gathered round him as he held the baby. They ooh'd and ah'd at her.

"Hey, there, Bunny. It's so nice to meet you. My name is Randy. I'm not your daddy, but it's okay if you want to call me that." He said softly.

The nurse had come back into the waiting room with a clip board and pen. "What's her name?" she asked.

Randy was lost in the baby's green eyes… blue eyes? Randy gasped softly. One of the baby's eyes was green and the other was bright blue. She was perfect.

"Her name?" the nurse asked again.

Randy never took his eyes of the sweet baby in his arms. "It's uh, Cassidy. Cassidy Isabella Calaway." He answered. The last name of Calaway almost burned as it rolled off his tongue. Randy wanted so badly for Cassidy to have his last name. He figured if Katie were to ever wake up, she could change it if she wanted to.

The nurse wrote the name on the temporary birth certificate. "Mother?" she asked.

"Katie Calaway," Randy answered as he counted Cassidy's fingers.

The nurse nodded. "Father?" she asked.

It was only then did Randy look up from the baby. "Dead." He answered simply, yet coldly.

The nurse just stared at him.

"He's dead." Randy said again.

There was a chilling silence in the room. The people who were standing around Randy all knew that Wade was dead, but the way he said it frightened them all. They just assumed Randy's coldness stemmed from how much he disliked Wade. None of them knew that Randy had killed Wade himself.

The nurse nodded and left the 'father' section of the birth certificate blank.

"Just follow me to the nursery and you can see her again in a few hours." The nurse said.

Randy nodded and followed the nurse to the nursery. Michelle chased after him with a pale green blanket to wrap the baby in so she wouldn't get mixed up with the other babies. Randy smiled softly and took the blanket to the nursery with him.

As promised, Randy was able to take Cassidy from the nursery within a few hours; the nurses just wanted to make sure that the baby was healthy. After given a clean bill of health, Cassidy was back in Katie's room with Randy. She was sleeping peacefully in Randy's arms; he was sitting in the chair next to Katie's bed. He had never seen something so beautiful; it was so surreal to see and feel a real life human being that was once in Katie's belly.

Randy tried his best to find Wade's features in the baby girl's face. Fortunately for Randy, he didn't find any. The baby was all Katie; she was beautiful. She had a head full of curly blonde hair, a button nose, thick eyelashes, and a pouty mouth.

He smiled lovingly at the tiny baby. He spoke softly. "Katie, this is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." He chuckled. "Then again… she looks just like you." He said.

"Her name is Cassidy Isabella Calaway. I like Cassie Bell as a nickname or something. Maybe Cassie for short." He said. "She needs you, baby; she needs a mother." He sighed.

Randy thought that since Cassidy was sleeping soundly, he would get a little sleep of his own.

An hour later, the soft cooing from Cassidy awakened him. He smiled sweetly and gently rocked her. A nurse in the nursery told Randy that Cassidy would need to be fed a few hours after she was born, so he went in search of the artificial breast milk the doctors gave him. According to them, it wasn't safe for Cassidy to drink Katie's breast milk because of the medication she was given earlier that day.

He found the warm bottle but he couldn't get Cassidy to latch onto the nipple. She whimpered and immediately wailed. Randy sighed and tried to soothe the screaming newborn, but nothing worked. As Cassidy's screams got louder, Randy tried harder to calm her down.

"Come on, now, Bunny. The entire floor can hear you." He said gently in an attempt to subside her cries. He tried singing to her; he even tried the bottle again. Nothing was working…

"Randy?"

Suddenly Cassidy was quiet. Randy was speechless. For the second time that day, his eyes filled with tears of joy.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 20 **

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****Kirstein Renee Orton****, ****Bingobaby****, ****wweanddegrassi****, and ****SexySenoritaPeggy**** for reviewing! I really appreciate your continued support. **

Randy couldn't move; he thought he was dreaming until he heard her voice again.

"Randy?!" she called. This time, there was more fear in her tone.

Randy slowly reached his hand out to take Katie's hand in his own. "You're okay, baby. Calm down." he said hardly above a whisper.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she asked in a panic.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. You're in Florida at the hospital." Randy said.

Katie was still confused.

"I'll go get the doctor. Just take deep breaths until I get back." Randy instructed. He stood to leave but Katie stopped her.

"What's that?" she asked quietly as she pointed to the pink bundle he was cradling.

Randy smiled and sat back down. "A baby." He answered simply.

Katie frowned in confusion. "Who in the world trusted you with their baby?" she asked.

He grinned. "You did." He said quietly as he looked at Cassidy.

Katie thought Randy was joking and she chuckled. "Ow." She cried out as she held her stomach.

"Careful," Randy warned. "You wouldn't want to rip your stitches or bust your staples." He said.

Katie was sporting a look with more confusion.

Randy took a deep breath and explained everything that happened. "…and then they gave you some stiches and staples." He finished. He conveniently left out the part about Wade being dead.

"I can't believe it…" she said quietly.

Randy smiled. "You should hold her while I go get the doctor." Randy said.

Katie nodded reluctantly and took the baby in her arms. Randy smiled at the sight of the mother-daughter duo. He left the room to get the Dr. Renner.

Soon enough, Randy and the doctor returned. Dr. Renner was surprised to see that Katie had really woken up from the coma. "How do you feel Katie?" he asked.

Katie shrugged. "I feel fine." She said.

He held up 4 fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

"Four." She said.

Dr. Renner nodded. "Do you know your name?" she asked.

"Kathryn Michelle Calaway." She answered.

"Do you know his name?" Dr. Renner asked as he pointed to Randy.

Katie frowned a little as if she was concentrating. "I don't know, but he's sort of cute." She said as she winked at Randy.

Randy chuckled. "She's fine, Doc. She's just being silly." He said.

Katie still looked confused.

"You _are_ just being silly, right, babe?" Randy asked.

Katie smiled and nodded. "That's Randy Orton." She said.

Dr. Renner chuckled and checked Katie's vitals.

"Everything looks pretty good. Do you feel tired? Do you have shortness of breath? Do you feel a tingling sensation in your extremities? Do you feel light headed or woozy?" He asked all at once.

"Umm, no to all of them. I feel really good, actually." She said.

Dr. Renner nodded and looked at her charts. He was more confused than Katie and Randy combined. "Um. I honestly have no clue what to tell you. Sometimes miracles happen, Katie. I really didn't expect you to ever wake up." He said.

Katie and Randy just stared at him.

"Uh, Randy can you tell me what happened right before she woke up?" the doctor asked.

Randy nodded. "I was asleep, but then Cassidy started crying. I got up to feed her and she just screamed." Randy said.

"Then what?" Dr. Renner asked.

Randy shrugged. "Then nothing. Katie just woke up." He answered.

Dr. Renner nodded and made notes. "Katie, do you believe in motherly instincts?" he asked.

"I guess. Why?" she asked.

The doctor smiled. "It looks like you heard your daughter crying and the need to be a mother pulled you from the coma. That's the only logical explanation right now." He said.

Katie and Randy nodded. Randy didn't really care about how or why Katie woke from the coma, he was just glad that she did. Katie, on the other hand, had questions.

"Why was I in a coma in the first place?" she asked.

"You overdosed on the chemicals found in marijuana. That mixed with alcohol and pregnancy isn't a good thing. It's almost as if your body shut down when you were smoking and drinking. It was like a defense mechanism." Dr. Renner explained.

Katie frowned. "I've never even smoked marijuana before." She said.

Randy hung his head in shame. "It's my fault, baby. I'm so sorry. Do you remember the day you left San Diego?" he asked.

Katie nodded. "When Wade came back?" she asked.

Randy groaned silently. That wasn't the part of the day he wanted Katie to remember. "Yeah. That day; but I'm talking about when we went to the hookah bar." He said.

She nodded. "I remember." She said as she recollected the memory.

"Well, I didn't know that it was marijuana. I thought it was tobacco but I never even bothered to ask. This is all my fault." He said.

Katie's facial expression was unreadable to Randy. He was afraid that she was upset, but he couldn't read her to determine the emotion.

Dr. Renner could sense the awkwardness. "I'll leave you two alone." He said as he left.

Randy sighed. "I'm sorry, Katie." he apologized again.

Katie shook her head. "Get out." She said quietly.

"But—," Randy started.

"Get out!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

Randy nodded and turned to leave Katie alone with Cassidy. He stopped short of the door.

"Your mom and dad are here. So is Steve, SJ, and John." He said right before he walked out. He stood on the other side of the door and leaned up against it. He sniffed and took a deep breath to subside the tears that were aching to fall down his face.

He realized that he didn't care that Katie was mad at him. He was just glad that she was awake.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please please please review! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really busy with work so I really haven't had the time. You can thank the sweet anon on tumblr for asking about it. If it wasn't for the anon, I wouldn't have even updated today. Love you! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 21**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ****wweanddegrassi****, ****Kirstein Renee Orton****, ****Bingobaby****, and ****PRINCESSNIA**** for reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

**ONE MONTH LATER **

Randy moved back to St. Louis after Katie clearly told him that she didn't need or want him around anymore. His instincts told him to stick around, but he decided that he couldn't handle heartbreak from Katie again; he just cut his losses.

Since he was back at home, Randy had settled into a routine. He woke at seven a.m., ran around the city for at least 5 miles, took a shower, had a big breakfast, and worked on building a motorcycle from the ground up. It was what he did every day without any interruptions… until today.

He had just finished his run around St. Louis as he jogged up his drive way when saw Katie sitting on his doorstep with a sleeping Cassidy in a stroller. Randy halted his jog and just stared at the pair. It wasn't a loving stare; it was more like 'get the hell away from me' stare.

He breathed heavily and kept his distance. He finally spoke when he caught his breath.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked bitterly.

Katie stuttered before she answered. "I don't have anywhere to go." She said quietly.

Randy scoffed. "And that's my problem because?" he asked.

She sighed. "I know what I said was harsh, but I really need you right now." She said sadly.

Randy shook his head. "What about your parents?" he asked.

"I don't want to bother them with my problems." She answered.

"And you want to bring your problems to me?" Randy asked indignantly.

"Please Randy. I just need somewhere to crash for a while then I'll be gone." She begged.

"What about your apartment?" he asked.

Katie sighed. "My landlord evicted me while I was in the hospital. She threw all my stuff out and rented the apartment to someone else. I really have nowhere else to go, Randy. Please help me."

"I helped you for 5 months. I've done my time." He said quietly as he walked past her and into his house.

He closed the door behind him and sighed. He had had enough of defending, protecting, and helping Katie when she was never grateful. He didn't want a repeat of events. Did he feel guilty for leaving her outside? Sure. Guilty enough to help her? Nope.

"I'm sorry Randy." he heard through the door. "It was a mistake; I understand that now. I know now that you would never hurt me on purpose. I forgive you." Katie continued.

Randy shook his head and groaned. He swung the door open and went back outside.

"You think that's what I'm pissed about? You kicking me out of the hospital after I stayed by your side while you were in a coma for five months? You think that's why I'm upset?" he asked.

Katie just stood there confused. She thought for sure that was the reason behind Randy's coldness.

He scoffed. "You know what? This right here is the perfect example of why I can't even stomach you. You're so fucking ungrateful! Nothing I've ever done for you was appreciated! I put up with you and that bullshit with Wade!"

"No! That's not fair!" Katie stopped him when he brought up her late lover.

Randy shrugged. "What's not fair? The fact that he left you for months to go visit his wife and kids? Or that you accused me of being jealous when I told you he was married in the first place? Pick. Neither was really fair."

Katie sniffled as she started to cry. "He loved me, Randy. And I loved him. He's dead and it's not fair for you to trash him like that."

Randy stuttered in disbelief. "That asshole was married, Katie! He didn't even bother to tell you! What kind of love is that?" he asked rhetorically.

"It was complicated. You wouldn't understand." She said quietly.

He scoffed. "You're trying to tell me that I don't understand love? That I don't know what love is? I quit my goddamn job for you! I packed up my shit and moved into a fucking hospital for almost half a year! I saved your fucking life! That's what love is, Katie. All of that! And for what? Not a single fucking 'thank you'! I'm done, Katie! I'm done lending myself to you without you being grateful. I'm not going to open my house to you because you're only going to turn on me when something you think is better comes around." He ranted.

"I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again." She said softly with her tone laced with regret.

He chuckled condescendingly. "You've done it before. Who's to say you won't do it again?"

"I promise, Randy. Please? Just for a few months." she begged.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "One month, Katie. One month and you leave. Got it?" he said.

Katie nodded. "One month. I promise, Randy you won't regret it." She said as she stepped up to walk into the house.

Randy shook his head and stepped aside to block her. "Ground rules, first. I'm not a babysitter. You'll do everything for the baby. I will not help you, Katie. You will do household chores to help out while you're here; just simple stuff like keeping your space clean. If you go out somewhere and get trashed, I won't pick you up. You'll need to find your own way back." He paused.

"And stay away from me. This house is big enough for us to never even see each other. I don't want to ever see you, Katie. Understand?" he asked.

Katie nodded.

"Good. Upstairs. First door on the left." He directed her to where she would be staying.

She walked into the house and up the stairs… without a 'thank you'.

Randy groaned and slammed the door. "Some good karma better come out of this." He said to himself.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review! How do you think Katie's stay with Randy will turn out? Leave your predictions in the reviews… **


	22. Chapter 22

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 22**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****Kirstein Renee Orton****, ****LatinaWWEFan****, ****wweanddegrassi****, and my one guest reviewer: ****A fan**** for reviewing! I really appreciate it! **

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Randy woke up at seven a.m. as usual for his run. Katie was still sleeping, but Cassidy was wailing loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood. Randy sighed and went to check on the baby.

"Shhh… It's okay, Cassidy. Let's get you bathed and fed." He said quietly to the crying baby. He took the baby away for a bath and dressed her in one of the only onesies he found in Katie's bags. Just as he snapped the bodysuit between the infant's legs, Katie screamed out.

"Cassie!" she screeched.

Randy shook his head and carried baby Cassidy to Katie.

"She was screaming. You were sleeping. Somebody had to look after _your _baby." He handed the baby to Katie. "I'm going for a run. I'll be back whenever." He said.

Katie only nodded. Randy waited for a 'thank you' but there was nothing. He shook his head and left.

* * *

When Randy came back from his run, he overheard Katie talking to Cassidy from the room where she was sleeping.

She was rocking Cassidy to sleep. "… you know? I don't know what happened to us. We used to be so in love with each other. Your Nana Michelle says when I was in the hospital, he never left. He loves us, Cassie, he really does. I think he's just jealous because he's not your daddy."

"Really Katie?" Randy said loudly; making Katie flinch as she turned to face him.

She was stunned. "How much of that did you hear?" she asked quietly.

Randy huffed and stormed away.

Katie laid Cassidy down and closed the door as she left to follow Randy to his room.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I didn't mean to—"

"You know what? I'm really sick of hearing you apologize! You're sorry for this; you're sorry for that… all the goddamn time! And you wonder why I call you ungrateful! You've been living in my house for a week and you're still being a bitch! You haven't even thanked me for it!"

"You act like I have to thank you for every little thing you do for me! You're not entitled to everything, ya know!" Katie screamed at him.

"I don't expect you to thank me for everything! Just the major stuff like, oh I don't know, letting you and your baby live here! Like saving your life! Like defending you against Wade."

"You can't—"

"I can't what? Trash him? I can't trash the man who tried to kill you and your baby?" Randy asked.

Katie gasped. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Randy chuckled. He was enjoying the look of betrayal and curiosity on Katie's face too much. "Oh. Did I forget to tell you? Wade came to visit you one day and he pumped you full of morphine. You almost died, but little ole me forced the doctors to save your life. But I'm not entitled to that thanks, so I guess that doesn't count for shit."

He waited for Katie to say something, but she just cried. Randy had so sympathy for her. He laughed and walked out.

"Thank you." She said quietly in hopes of stopping him from walking away. He kept walking, though.

"Did you hear me, Randy? I said thank you." She repeated.

Randy turned on his heel. "I heard you the first time. It doesn't mean anything, so why should I even acknowledge it?"

Katie frowned. "You complained about me never thanking you; but when I do, you don't even care."

"I don't care because it's not genuine! It's not about you just saying two words! It's about you showing some sort a gratitude and appreciation. I've never gotten that from you; and it'd be nice every once in a while." He yelled.

Katie hung her head; partly in shame, partly in fear. She had never seen Randy so angry.

"Happy birthday, by the way." Randy said as he walked away.

Katie stood in the hallway alone as Randy retreated to his room. She sighed and returned to her room where she laid out on the bed and sobbed. She couldn't understand why Randy was being so mean to her.

* * *

As Randy let the hot water of the shower run down his body and rinse away the soap, he thought about the little supplies Katie had for Cassidy. He remembered seeing only one bottle and maybe 3 outfits and several diapers. His conscience was gnawing at him; he groaned as he turned off the water. He dried himself and pulled on basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

When he was fully dressed, Randy grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone. He went to Katie's door to knock, but he heard her crying on the other side. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Katie sniffled. "Hold on…" she said.

Randy could hear her sniffing and blowing her nose into tissues.

She opened the door slowly. Her eyes were red and puffy. Randy felt like an asshole for making her cry. He took a breath to speak, but Katie beat him to the punch.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked.

Randy sighed. "I don't hate you. I just hate that you can't be more grateful. And that you said those things earlier, but it's whatever." He said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, but every time I say something about Wade, you get jealous." She said.

Randy scoffed. "It's not jealousy, Katie. It's anger and frustration. He wasn't the saint you made him out to be." He said.

Katie shrugged. "I just want to hold on to the good memories, I guess." She said.

Randy nodded; he completely understood Katie's reasoning. He quickly changed the subject.

"I uh… I want to take you and Cassidy to the store to get whatever you need for her. I noticed you didn't bring much with you." He said.

Katie smiled. "Really?" she asked enthusiastically.

Randy nodded.

Katie squealed and hugged Randy tightly. "Thank you so much!" she said happily.

Randy smiled at her gratitude. "You're welcome. I'll be downstairs whenever you're ready to head out." He said.

Katie nodded and retreated to her room.

* * *

Katie and Randy had just finished their shopping; Randy for the house and Katie for Cassidy. Cassidy was napping in the backseat of the car as Randy drove back to his house. Katie had been unusually quiet.

"What's on your mind?" Randy asked.

Katie sighed. "I have a question. It's about Wade. Can I ask?" she said.

Randy thought quietly for a moment before answering. "Yeah, sure. What's your question?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "How did he die?" she asked quietly.

Randy gulped thickly.

**A/N: Do you think Randy will tell Katie the truth? Will he lie to her? Find out in the next chapter! Please please please please please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I Won't Tell If You Won't Chapter 23**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to ****PRINCESSNIA****, ****Bingobaby****, ****Kirstein Renee Orton****, and ****wweanddegrassi**** for reviewing! I really appreciate it. **

Randy was quiet for a moment.

"Randy?" Katie called out. "How did Wade die?" she asked again.

"Uh, well," he stuttered. "The coroner couldn't find a cause; he said it was a natural death." He said. It wasn't really a lie, was it? The coroner really couldn't find the cause of death.

Katie frowned. "Natural? That doesn't make sense. Wade was as healthy as they come. I don't believe that." She said.

Randy took a shaky breath and changed the subject. "You hungry?" he asked.

Katie was still wrapped up in Randy's answer, but she answered anyway. "Not really. I think I'll go for a run when we get back to your place." She said.

Randy nodded.

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet except for the radio, Randy's humming, and Cassidy's babbling in her sleep.

When they got back home, Randy carried all the bags from their trip while Katie took Cassidy inside for a feeding.

"What all goes in the fridge?" Randy asked Katie regarding the baby formula.

"The liquid stuff goes in the fridge, but the powder can go wherever." She said as she fed Cassidy the bottle of warm milk.

Randy nodded and put everything in its place.

"Do you mind watching her while I go for a jog?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Randy said.

Katie handed Cassidy and the bottle to Randy. "When she finishes the bottle, burp her and she should be okay." Katie instructed.

Randy nodded and guided the bottle's tip into Cassidy's mouth.

Katie seemed to linger like she had something to say; like she was thinking about something. "Thank you, Randy. For everything. I'm sorry for being such a brat about it, but I really do appreciate everything that you've done for me." She said.

Randy smiled softly. "You're welcome, Katie. I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me. You're very important to me and I just want you to be happy. I have my reasons for doing what I do and saying what I say; none of it will ever be to purposely hurt you." He said.

Katie frowned in confusion, but she nodded anyway. "I'll be back soon," she said as she left.

Randy sighed as he watched her leave. He couldn't help but love her. No matter what she did wrong or bad, he was head over heels for her and nothing would ever change that.

When Katie was gone, Randy turned his attention to Cassidy who was downing the bottle of milk like a champ.

"wow," Randy said under his breath when Cassidy finished the bottle. He put the empty bottle down to burp the full baby; he draped the designated cloth over his shoulder. Randy laid the baby on his shoulder and gently patted her back until she belched. She spit up a little, but thankfully, the cloth caught the mess.

Randy tossed the soiled blanket aside and carried Cassidy to the room where she and Katie had been sleeping. Randy smiled at how Katie had decorated the temporary space. She had taped pictures on the walls of herself, Cassidy, her parents, Randy, and… Wade."

Randy sighed when he saw Wade's picture. Since the car ride, Randy had been feeling a little guilty for not telling Katie the full truth about Wade's death. He tried to dismiss the feeling, but he couldn't shake it. In the midst of his own thoughts, Cassidy cooed softly in his arms.

He smiled instantly. "What's wrong, Bunny?" he asked in baby talk. Cassidy giggled and flailed her limbs about. Randy laughed. "You want to play? Let's see what your mommy got you." Randy said as he rummaged through the section of newly bought toys.

"Ooh, look at this one, Bunny! It lights up!" Randy said excitedly. He waved the toy at Cassidy and she grabbed and kicked at it. She and Randy played around for almost half an hour.

Randy couldn't help but smile; her eyes were so bright and responsive. The blue eye had intensified since Randy saw her on the day she was born. It was like he was looking into Katie's soul. The green eye, however, made Randy almost angry. Knowing that was a part of Wade was frustrating for him.

"You're so lucky to not know him, Bunny. He was so mean to your mommy and she can't even see it. She misses him a lot and I can understand that, but he tried to kill you and your mommy. I feel bad, Cassie, I really do, but it had to be done. You and your mommy almost died; the doctor said your mommy really was dead for a few minutes, but he saved you because I told him to. I'm sorry for killing him, Bunny, but you don't need that kind of person in your life. You and your mommy will be much better without him, I promise." He said.

He chuckled softly. "You can't tell your mommy, though. She'll be really mad and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" he said.

Cassidy cooed softly in response.

"She won't have to tell me." Katie said tearfully from the door way.

Randy gasped and turned to face her. "Katie… I'm so sorry." Randy said quietly.

Katie sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes. "You killed him?" she asked.

Randy hesitated, but he decided to stop lying to her. He nodded. "Yes," he answered.

Her eyes widened; she stormed off.

Randy laid Cassidy in the makeshift crib and ran after Katie.

"Katie! Wait, just listen." Randy called after her.

"Why?" Katie screeched as she turned on her heel.

"He tried to kill you, Katie! What was I supposed to do? He was gonna go back to finish the job! I was protecting you and Cassidy!" Randy said.

Katie shook her head. "You never liked even liked him! How do I know you aren't lying on him?!" she asked angry.

"I'm not lying, Katie! I'm being 100% honest. I swear!" he said holding up his right hand.

"I can't believe this. What am I supposed to tell Cassidy when she grows up, huh? I do I just say, 'Oh, your stepdad killed your real dad because he tried to kill you and me before you were born." That sounds normal." Katie said.

Randy shrugged. "That's what happened, so yeah." He answered.

Katie was thinking quietly as Randy slowly walked up to her. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him. She looked up into his eyes; she wanted to either to tear away from him, or kiss him. She was too incased in the internal debate to realize that Randy had already pressed his lips to hers.

When she didn't respond, Randy pulled back, but Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down. She kissed him deeply; she moaned into the kiss. Randy let his hands re-familiarize themselves with the smooth skin on the small of her back. Katie shivered at the contact; she had missed it.

Katie got breathless and broke this kiss. She softly rubbed his chest. "I love you, Randy," she said. Randy smiled. "I love you, too, Katie," he said.

She held him tightly in a hug; he did the same.

"You aren't mad at me?" Randy asked.

Katie looked up at him and shook her head. "I won't tell if you won't," she said.

Randy smiled and mimicked a zipper on his lips. Katie smiled and pecked his lips.

**A/N: I guess this is the end of "I Won't Tell If You Won't". Let me know how you liked the story and review this chapter, too. I love you for reading! Please please please review! xoxo—Macy! **

**A/N 2: This is my last OC story for a while. **

**"Two Lives, Two Lies" is my next fic (Shandy/Centon). Summary: ****_Randy has always been a spoiled brat who has been showered with everything he could have ever wanted. He meets a man who, for the first time, makes Randy work for something he wants._**** Let me know how you like the summary and if you're interested in reading it.**


End file.
